Contigo o con él
by yunypotter19
Summary: —Si tanto te preocupas por nosotras, ¿por qué no te casas conmigo y nos cuidas?—gritó desesperada y con lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos ámbar, que recorrían lentamente su rostro. —Muy bien, eso será lo que haga. –sentenció el profesor Potter exaltado. Desde ese día, nuestras vidas comenzaron a cambiar, nunca imaginé que me vería envuelta en un tomentoso amor de tres. JP/HG/HP
1. Chapter 1

_**Contigo o con él:**_

_James Potter/Hermione Granger/ Harry Potter._

_Drama/Romance._

_Este fic resultó de la lectura de un manga; La vida de los recién casados._

_Si bien el comienzo y la relación de personajes será la misma, la historia ya desde el segundo capítulo, se desviará por completo del manga._

_Espero lo disfrutéis, surgió en mi cabeza a las dos de la mañana, realmente lo único que cogeré de J. serán los nombres de sus personajes, pues ni el parentesco será el mismo ;)_

_En este fic James y Harry son hermanos, no padre e hijo ;)_

_Es un AU y no habrá magia en este fic._

_Mi propósito es que no sea mayor de diez caps, incluso más corto de hecho, a cambio los caps serán bastante largos._

_No subiré el siguiente hasta que no haya recibido al menos diez aprobados, lo siento pero viendo que no hay manera de sacar reviews por ninguna parte, tendré que sacarlos a base de mantener secuestrada la historia ;)_

_Espero os guste tanto como para dar los diez aprobados._

_No me matéis por no actualizar las otras, mañana sí que actualizo alguna de ellas, creo que Erase una vez._

_**Sinopsis:**_

—Si tanto te preocupas por nosotras, ¿por qué no te casas conmigo y nos cuidas?—gritó desesperada y con lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos ámbar, que recorrían lentamente su rostro.

—Muy bien, eso será lo que haga. –sentenció el profesor Potter exaltado.

Desde ese día, nuestras vidas comenzaron a cambiar, nunca imaginé que me vería envuelta en un tomentoso amor de tres.

Bien este es un nuevo fic, ya está casi todo escrito, será cortito, y solo vosotros decidís si queréis más o no.

_**Las dos caras de mi futuro 1º**_

Era un día especialmente lluvioso, para frustración mía, mi hermana y yo no habíamos encontrado un sitio donde cubrirnos, lo peor de todo, es que tanto nuestros uniformes, como todas nuestras pertenencias estaban empapadas, del mismo modo que nosotras.

Nos encontrábamos bajo un árbol, pero este realmente no servía de mucho, había utilizado mi chaqueta para cubrirnos a ambas, en un intento desesperado de que mi hermana pequeña no se mojara demasiado y no acabara acatarrada.

Llevábamos un mes deambulando de un lado para otro, sin un lugar fijo al que regresar.

Después de todo, ninguno de nuestros familiares se había querido hacer cargo de nosotras, ¿quién en su sano juicio iba a desear entrometer en su vida perfecta a dos niñas, una de dieciséis años y otra de cuatro, que no eran suyas?

Evidentemente nadie, cansada de ver los desaires que nos proporcionaban en la familia de mi madre, huí de ellos, llevándome a mi hermana conmigo, no estaba dispuesta a que la hirieran y mucho menos a separarme de ella.

Había momentos en que había pensado que era lo mejor, existían parientes de mi padre que habían deseado hacerse cargo de ella, y me había planteado dejarla con alguno de ellos, después de todo, así me aseguraría su bienestar, pero en la única ocasión en que fui capaz de alejarme de ella, el resultado fue nefasto.

Mi pequeña Jane, cayó enferma, me llamaron de la guardería y me exigieron ir a verla. Temerosa de que volviera a caer enferma y perderla como había perdido todo lo demás, me decidí, no pensaba alejarme nunca más de ella.

Pero, ¿era la decisión correcta?, en ese mes había encontrado un trabajo a medio tiempo en un restaurante, por las mañanas dejaba a mi hermana en la guardería, asistía a clase y por las tardes iba a trabajar cuatro horas hasta que iba a recoger a Jane.

Pero esa última semana, ninguna había podido asistir a clase, y había perdido mi trabajo. La muerte de nuestros padres hacía tres años, había significado el principio de nuestro precipicio personal, y cada día que pasaba, este se derrumbaba un poco más, dejándonos cada vez más y más cerca del precipicio.

Sentí que Jane caía sobre mi hombro y la miré con preocupación, ella se había quedado completamente dormida, miré mi reloj de pulsera, una de las pocas cosas que me quedaban de mi padre.

Eran ya las once de la noche, otra que pasaríamos a la intemperie. Acerqué a Jane a mí todo lo que pude, con el único propósito de protegerla del frío y de demostrarle que estaba con ella.

Sin embargo, ahora que estaba dormida, era yo la que se encontraba completamente sola, cuando Jane caía protegida de todo en los brazos de Morfeo, era el único momento en que consideraba la posibilidad de dejarme vencer y me desahogaba en la soledad de la oscuridad.

Era realmente desalentador descubrir lo solas que estábamos, en el mes que llevábamos desaparecidas, ni una sola persona nos había buscado, ¿tan insignificantes éramos?, ¿tanto nos odiaban los familiares de nuestra madre?, ¿tan poquito le importábamos al resto del mundo?

Quitando a nuestros padres, ¿esto era todo lo que nos quedaba?

Sin poder contenerme, abracé con más fuerza a Jane contra mí y lloré, lloré sacando todo lo que tenía en mi interior, lloré maldiciendo este mundo, este destino, que despiadado nos había arrebatado todo, maldije a cada uno de nuestros familiares y a todos los que alguna vez nos habían rodeado.

Pero sobre todo, me maldije a mí misma por no tener la fuerza suficiente para proteger a mi pequeña Jane, ¿qué clase de hermana mayor era que no podía cuidarla?, ¿cómo habían podido nuestros padres marcharse y dejarnos sin nada?, a ellos también los maldije desde lo más profundo de mi ser.

—Al fin.

Esa voz se escuchó como un eco perdido en mi mente, sabía que conocía la misma, pero no era capaz de ubicarla, en mi maltrecho estado, no la reconocí hasta que levanté la mirada y me encontré con sus ojos café frente a mí, escondidos tras unas gafas redondas, su cabello negro azabache que se mecía al compás del viento, en sus labios no había sonrisa alguna, solo una mirada severa acompañada de un rastro de alivio que se reflejaba en lo más profundo de sus ojos.

—Será mejor que me acompañes, no podéis seguir bajo esta tormenta.

Extendió su mano para coger la mía y tirar de mí, pero me aparté de él con rapidez, ¿por qué estaba aquí?, ¿a qué había venido?

—Aléjese de nosotras.

Él me miró fijamente:

—No pienso hacer eso. Llevo buscándoos todo esta semana, desde que no volvisteis.— Asombrada miré a este, ¿Qué nos había estado buscando?, ¿de qué estaba hablando? –No puedes seguir este camino tú sola, ven conmigo, llamaremos a alguien de tu familia, estoy convencido de que….

—NO. váyase, no interfiera en esto. No permitiré que nos lleve a ninguna parte, Jane y yo estaremos bien. No debe preocuparse, seguro que podremos solucionarlo.

—¿De qué estás hablando?, ¿acaso no te estás dando cuenta de la situación en la que te encuentras?, estás tirada en la calle, bajo un árbol intentando resguardarte de una tormenta, acompañada de una niña de cuatro años, si alguien te ve así, llamarán a la policía, y te aseguro que no tendrán reparos en mandarte a un centro de acogida y si es preciso te separarán de tu hermana pequeña.

—Por eso no puedo regresar. –gritó despertando así a Jane: —¿Acaso no lo entiende?, mi familia me dejará en un centro, y me separarán de ella, dirán que yo la obligué a escaparse conmigo. Me prohibirán verla.

—Si sigues por este camino es como la perderás, deja que te ayude, deja que arregle esto por ti, puedo cuidar de vosotras, asegurarme que no os separarán.

—¿Y por qué haría eso? —Preguntó enfadada: —No nos debe nada, y no queremos caridad, saldremos adelante, no sé cómo, pero lo haremos.

—Porque me preocupo por vosotras.

Fueron solo cinco palabras, pero cinco palabras que desde hacía tres años no escuchaba de nadie, sin poder controlarse a sí misma rompió a llorar aún más, estaba desesperada:

—No haga esto, no nos mienta así.

—No estoy mintiendo señorita Granger, llevo toda la semana buscándoos, hoy me prometí a mí mismo que os encontraría, y que no pararía hasta asegurarme de que esta noche dormiríais bajo un techo, seguras y sin tener que preocuparos por lo que será mañana.

—Eso es imposible.

Sentenció.

—No lo es, puedo hacerlo señorita Granger, Jane y tú podréis estar bien, y así no tendré que preocuparme por vosotras más.

Preocuparse por ellas, mentira, era mentira, y lo obligaría a decir que lo era, él seguramente estaba allí por pena o lástima, si de verdad se preocupara por ellas estaría dispuesto a cualquier cosa, y sabía que solo había una manera de conseguir que Jane no fuera arrebatada de su lado.

Dándole un hogar, enfadada al darse cuenta de que no tenía posibilidades de conseguir eso sola se giró a mirar a este muy furiosa:

—Si tanto te preocupas por nosotras, ¿por qué no te casas conmigo y nos cuidas?—gritó desesperada y con lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos ámbar, que recorrieron lentamente su rostro.

—Muy bien, eso será lo que haga. –sentenció el profesor Potter exaltado. –Si eso es lo que crees necesario para demostrarte que haré lo imposible por ayudaros, lo haré, me casaré contigo Hermione.

Antes de que pudiera decir una sola palabra más, el profesor Potter llevó una mano hasta mi rostro y lentamente comenzó a deshacerse de las lágrimas que caían.

—Pero a cambio quiero una sola cosa Hermione, no quiero ver esta expresión tan vacía y cargada de tristeza en tu rostro. Cada día de esta nueva vida, solo me obsequiaras una sonrisa.

Ante esas palabras, más lágrimas salieron de mis ojos, ¿sonreír?, ¿recordaba acaso cómo se hacía eso?

—Vamos a casa.

Con cuidado cogió a Jane en brazos y cogiendo algunas de nuestras cosas comenzó a alejarse, yo cogí el resto y lo miré mientras se alejaba, quizás si me marchaba ahora ninguno de los dos lo notaria.

—¿Hermione?

La voz de Jane la obligó a girar y mirar a su hermana, ella la miraba con una expresión cargada de tristeza, como si se hubiese imaginado lo que estaba pensando en esos instantes.

Avergonzada, comenzó a caminar, el profesor Potter las condujo hasta un coche que se encontraba mal aparcado.

Hermione Granger, dieciséis años, Jane Granger cuatro años, James Potter veinticinco años años, desde hacía cuatro meses, estas tres personas habían comenzado a vivir juntas, como una familia.

Una semana después de ir a vivir con él, James Potter había arreglado los papeles precisos para contraer matrimonio con Hermione Granger, una muchacha a la que de tarde veía en casa como su esposa y en las mañanas como su estudiante.

Precisamente por tratarse de profesor y alumna, este le había dicho que no cambiaría su apellido, y que mantendría el suyo propio. Durante esos cuatro meses, lentamente, Jane y Hermione consiguieron acostumbrarse a su nueva vida.

Contaban con la ayuda del profesor de Jane, un hombre que había sido compañero del profesor Potter desde niños y al final habían tomado la misma carrera pero con diferentes ramificaciones, uno se dedicaba a los niños desde los tres a los cinco años y el otro impartía clases en un instituto.

Era de carácter divertido y pervertido, de cabello negro azulado, ojos grises y sonrisa fácil, amaba a sus alumnos y los cuidaba como el que más, su nombre Sirius Black.

Desde que se había enterado de la situación que compartían ahora sus vecinos, había sido el encargado de asesorar a la mayor de las Granger, y de paso torturar a su gran amigo de infancia.

Hermione quería agradar al profesor Potter, quería compensar todo lo que estaba haciendo por ellas, pero era realmente mala a la hora de cocinar, y lo único útil que podía hacer era limpiar la casa, más eso le parecía insuficiente.

Recordaba a la perfección la feliz pareja que eran sus padres, y pese a que el profesor Potter parecía bastante animado cuando llegaba a casa, ella veía las lagunas de su matrimonio. En realidad el profesor Potter no ganaba nada con todo aquello, acaso lo perdía.

Según le había comentado Sirius, el profesor Black antes de que entraran en sus vidas era un viva la virgen, se la pasaba de fiesta con él siempre que tenían oportunidad y no le faltaban mujeres hermosas que lo acompañaran, y sin embargo ahí estaba ella, ocupando un puesto que pertenecía a cualquier otra mujer.

Cuando llegó a su casa después de entregar los papeles en el registro, ella lo estaba esperando en la sala, le había preguntado si pediría algo a cambio de todo lo que le estaba dando a ella y su hermana.

El profesor Potter se había sentado mirándola fijamente, y tras unos instantes sonrió de medio lado, llevó su mano hasta su cabello y se lo despeinó:

—Ya te dije mi precio Hermione, quiero ver tu sonrisa a diario cuando regrese a casa.

Desde ese día, Jane y ella lo recibían siempre que llegaba con sonrisas en sus rostros y él no tardaba en devolverles la misma y añadir un "Ya llegué"

Las noches eran una odisea en la cocina a la hora de preparar la cena, al menos el primer mes, Hermione se había impuesto la meta de ayudar a hacer la cena, pero tras un mes de constantes incendios y de cenas echadas a perder debido a que se quemaban, había quedado relegada al puesto de poner la mesa.

Con el paso de los meses, Hermione se encontró perdida en sus pensamientos, deseando acercarse al profesor Potter pese a estar en clase, y aun sabiendo que eso no era posible, también se vio deseando ver la sonrisa de su profesor a diario, al llegar a casa buscaba una nueva forma de agradarle.

Esa tarde, Sirius fue quien llevó a Jane a casa:

—¿Qué te sucede pequeña Hermione?

Esta miró al mejor amigo de su esposo:

—¿Qué puedo hacer para agradarle?

Sirius con sus ojos grises fijos en ella la miró durante unos instantes:

—¿Agradarle?, ¿en qué sentido?

—Quiero que esté contento y a gusto, quiero que me vea, soy su esposa, pero no me trata como a tal, más bien parezco su hermana menor.

Sirius se quedó callado unos instantes y luego suspiró:

—No tienes que agradarle, el paso más importante ya está dado, eres su esposa, conténtate con eso.

Enfadada miró a Sirius:

—No, no lo soy realmente, quizás en un papel salga reflejada como tal, pero en la práctica. Él ni siquiera me ha besado una vez.

Esas palabras dejaron a Sirius un tanto extrañado, miró a Hermione de arriba abajo: Cabello castaño rizoso largo, ojos ámbar que mostraban todo por lo que había tenido que pasar a lo largo de los últimos años, unos labios finos y rosados, el de abajo un poco mayor, era el que acostumbraba a morderse cuando algo la preocupaba.

Un cuerpo delgado, todavía sin formar del todo, pero que prometía terminar por convertirse en una gran y hermosa mujer. James no había sido estúpido al elegir a esa muchacha como su esposa.

Ante ese pensamiento frunció el ceño, ya a sus dieciséis años ella era bastante hermosa, no dudaba que tendría bastantes admiradores entre sus compañeros de clase, y sin embargo su amigo ni siquiera la había besado. Vale que existían salvedades, era menor de edad y además su alumna.

Pero ya estaban casados, así que eso quedaba relegado a otro punto y lugar.

¿Qué podía impedir a James besar a Hermione?, miró su atuendo, era el de una muchacha de dieciséis que aún no descubría como vestirse para llamar la atención de alguien, quizás ese fuera un punto a cambiar.

Cuando iba a la escuela llevaba el uniforme, y aunque no negaría que este le quedaba realmente bien, podía inducir a James a recordar que Hermione era su alumna, así que no ayudaría.

—Creo que tengo una manera de ayudarte.

Hermione lo miró con un brillo de ilusión en sus ojos, un brillo que la hizo ver más hermosa, su amigo iba a encontrarse en serios problemas si se proponía no tocar a Hermione. Sonrió ante lo bien que se lo iba a pasar.

Sin duda ese método de tortura sería exquisito.

—Vamos de compras chicas.

Les dijo, mientras les guiñaba un ojo divertido, Jane y Hermione no tardaron en sonreír felices. Juntos los tres se marcharon de casa de James a comprar ropa nueva y otras cosas.

James, se encontraba en la sala de profesores, estaba intentando concentrarse en corregir algunos trabajos. La verdad es que la cabeza le dolía horrores, pero sino terminaba con eso a tiempo tendría problemas con sus alumnos.

Al pensar en estos, la imagen de Hermione esmerándose en hacer el trabajo le vino a la mente, se había pasado toda una semana sin apenas dormir para entregar su trabajo. Esa muchacha lo sorprendía cada día que pasaba un poco más.

Era una muchacha con una fuerza de voluntad increíble, no importaba el problema o el obstáculo que se presentara ante ella, Hermione buscaba la solución o la manera de salvarlo todo.

No podía negarse que desde que vivían juntos su vida había cambiado radicalmente, nunca antes e había planteado la posibilidad de casarse, y mucho menos llegar a hacerlo con una muchacha que no solo era menor de edad, sino que además era su alumna.

Pero cuando comenzó a ver que parecía sumamente cansada, que sus notas decaían, y que parecía perdida en clases, comenzó a averiguar cosas de ella. Como buen profesor se preocupó por su bienestar personal y su situación, cuando descubrió que sus padres habían muerto en un accidente y que tanto ella como su hermana menor cambiaban constantemente de teléfono o nombre de contacto, se percató de que algo raro sucedía.

El primer día que faltó a clase, llamó al teléfono de contacto que tenían, en ese instante se enteró de que llevaba todo un mes huída de casa junto con su hermana pequeña.

Sumamente sorprendido y preocupado, buscó a la única compañera de clase que había visto hablando con ella, una muchacha de nombre Ginebra Weasley, esta le dijo que no sabía nada de ella.

Sin un punto de referencia que seguir, se pasó todas las tardes de esa semana buscando las dos por toda la ciudad, hasta que el día de la tormenta se decidió a no permitir que pasaran la noche bajo tremendas circunstancias, sin estar seguro de que estaban bien.

Y fue cuando las encontró, cuando se percató de que había una figura bajo un árbol de un parque y se acercó, se quedó congelado al ver la imagen ante sí. Nunca pensó que una imagen semejante lo dejaría paralizado, pero mucho menos que se jurara a sí mismo no volver jamás a presenciar algo semejante.

En cuanto cogió a la pequeña Jane en sus brazos lo supo, nada ni nadie lo separarían de esas dos personas. En esos cuatro meses ambas si habían acostumbrado poco a poco a su estilo de vida, y pese a que sin duda tendrían que enfrentar infinidad de obstáculos, comenzando por sus propias familias, no dudaba que no la dejaría sola. Al menos hasta que ella decidiera dejarlo.

No se hacía tontas ilusiones, era consciente de que llegaría un día en que Hermione se enamoraría, y en ese momento la dejaría ir, no pensaba retenerla, pero mientras tanto, la pensaba cuidar de todo el que decidiera hacerle algún mal.

Tras corregir el último trabajo y mirar la hora, descubrió que eran las nueve de la noche, lo mejor era regresar a casa cuanto antes. Sin duda esas dos lo estarían esperando con unas ganas tremendas de comer algo. Sonrió al recordar las cenas que Hermione había preparado los primeros días, y la cara de condenado a muerto que Jane ponía cuando su hermana entraba en la cocina.

Sí era mejor que se diera prisa o su pequeña tendría fuerte dolor de estómago toda la noche.

Una vez recogido todo, y ya conduciendo en su coche, no tardó en llegar a su casa más de quince minutos, al ver luz en la ventana del salón sonrió, lo estaban esperando como cada día.

Apagó el motor y tras salir y cerrar el coche, entró en su edificio, al salir del ascensor se encontró a Sirius arreglando algo en el manillar de su puerta:

—O ya estás de regreso, las chicas parecen impacientes por verte.

—¿Han dado mucha guerra?

—Na, Hermione tuvo un arranque con la radio, pero poco más, Jane la pobre se volverá o loca o sorda un día de estos. Por cierto, esta última me ha preguntado porqué su hermana y tú no duermen juntos si están casados, y ¿sabes?, es una buena pregunta. ¿Por qué James?

Ambos se miraron fijamente durante unos instantes:

—Es una niña Sirius, no puedes realmente pensar que…

—Es tu esposa James. Puede ser más joven, pero lo es, tú se lo has dicho, ¿qué harás cuando ella misma te pregunte algo al respecto?

—No lo hará, me tiene miedo Sirius, cuando me acerco demasiado a ella se pone a temblar, el día que llegué después de entregar el registro, debiste verla, estaba temblando de pies a cabeza. Ella temía que yo le pidiera algo a cambio de todo esto.

No dudo que creyó que yo quisiera beneficios como su esposo que soy, le aseguré que lo único que deseaba de ella es su sonrisa y un bienvenido a casa a diario.

Sirius miró a James unos instantes:

—Eso fue hace cuatro meses amigo, piensa que vives con una muchacha, que dentro de poco se convertirá en una gran mujer, James, si ella llegase a enamorarse de ti.

Rompió a reír:

—Eso no sucederá, tiene muchos compañeros de clase, por dios Sirius soy su profesor, además, llegará un momento en que ella querrá tener su propia vida, y en ese instante yo desapareceré de su vida.

—¿Crees que será tan sencillo?, James, ya te dije desde un principio que te estabas metiendo en un gran problema, para esas dos, eres su caballero andante, la pequeña te verá como su padre, pero James, te guste más o menos, Hermione ya no es una niña, y no resultará difícil que te vea como lo que ya eres, su esposo.

—Esta conversación no tiene caso, mejor será dejarla, y ya la retomaremos en el momento en que haya que afrontarlo si es que llega.

Caminó hasta su puerta e ingresó la llave, Sirius lo siguió de cerca, se apoyó en el marco con el hombro y cruzó los brazos, desconcertado por su actitud intentó ignorarlo:

—Ya estoy en ca…

Los ojos de James se abrieron de la sorpresa y su frase murió en sus labios, Jane y Hermione lo esperaban justo en la entrada de casa, Jane sonreía mientras miraba a su hermana mayor, mientras Hermione lo miraba con sus mejillas enrojecidas, una sonrisa en su rostro apenada, su cabello medio recogido y con su pijama ya puesto, un pijama que no dudaba de quien la había ayudado a escogerlo:

—Bienvenido al momento hay que afrontarlo amigo.

Sirius le dio un golpe en el hombro y se largó a su casa, Hermione y Jane lo miraron y dijeron:

—Bienvenido a casa. –Hermione dio unos pasos para acercarse a él, y tras darle un suave beso en la mejilla, algo que le costó sin duda toda su valentía le susurró: —cariño.

Sintió un escalofrío recorrerlo de arriba abajo al tenerla tan cerca y más al escuchar su voz en un susurro tan cercano. En un impulso sintiéndose tremendamente depravado se alejó de ella y se acercó a Jane, precisaba apartarse de Hermione y tener las manos ocupadas.

Cargó a Jane en brazos y abrazándola miró a Hermione con una media sonrisa en su rostro:

—Ya llegué.

Enseguida notó que el rubor en el rostro de Hermione se intensificaba y que sus ojos comenzaban a brillar. Sabía que la había herido, pero era preferible eso a terminar cometiendo una locura.

—Sí, estaré en mi habitación.

Sin decir nada más, Hermione corrió derecha a su cuarto, en cuanto escuchó que la puerta se cerraba suspiró, Jane aún abrazada a él preguntó:

—¿Qué le pasa a mi hermana?

Separó a la pequeña de él:

—Nada, seguramente algo le sentó mal, ¿acaso intentó cocinar algo?

Jane negó enseguida.

—No, estuvimos de compras y luego se pasó un buen rato escogiendo que ponerse frente al espejo de su cuarto, también estuvo haciendo un poco el tonto. Repetía una y otra vez la frase de bienvenido a casa.

James frunció el ceño y miró hacía la puerta del cuarto de Hermione, dejó a Jane en el suelo y molesto inquirió:

—¿Puedes cuidar la casa unos instantes?, he de hacer una cosita.

—Sí, por supuesto.

Sin tomarse la molestia de cerrar la puerta, se encaminó a la de Sirius y llamó, en cuanto su amigo abrió lo cogió de la camiseta que llevaba:

—Tú, maldito pervertido e…

—Quieto ahí, fue ella la que me pidió que la ayudara. Te lo he dicho, Hermione ya no es una niña, y dime James, ¿cómo piensas lidiar con esto?

Soltó a su amigo de la infancia y se apartó de él:

—De alguna manera lo haré. Puedes estar seguro de ello.

—Esperemos que en el proceso no salgáis mal parados ninguno de vosotros dos.

—Esto es absurdo, es una niña Sirius, seguro que es un enamoramiento tonto y nada más.

—Seguro.

Dijo con Sarcasmo Sirius, lo fulminó con la mirada:

—Iré a hacer la cena.

—Será lo mejor.

Al día siguiente Hermione no esperó a nadie, llamó a casa de Sirius, le pidió que llevase él a Jane a la guardería y corrió todo lo que pudo al instituto, no había cenado la noche anterior, y se sentía estúpida. Era evidente que el profesor Potter nunca la vería como algo más que una niña.

Se sentía terriblemente ingenua, cuando vio como el profesor prefería abrazar a Jane antes que a ella, la hizo sentirse pequeña e insignificante, sin duda no era nada para él, solo una alumna a la que le había echado una mano.

Sin duda lo de casarse era solo porque el profesor Potter se había dado cuenta de que era la única forma en la que de verdad podría cuidarlas. Pero ella no quería caridad de nadie, estaba decidida, trabajaría y le pagaría al profesor Potter hasta el último de los favores que les estaba haciendo a Jane y a ella.

Las clases empezaron como cualquier otro día, era la hora del recreo, se encontraba paseando por el instituto, recorriendo algunos pasillos del mismo cuando chocó contra otra persona y ambos cayeron al suelo.

Ella quedó bajo la otra persona, la cual al intentar levantarse apoyó una de sus manos en su pecho, por si eso no fuera poco, el idiota soltó:

—Vaya hombre, maldito día, no encuentro a quien busco y encima me tropiezo contra un travesti.

Ante esas palabras Hermione lo miró alarmada:

—¿De qué estás hablando?

De un manotazo quitó la mano de este de su pecho y rápidamente lo empujó lejos de ella, este se golpeó en la nuca, y se llevó una mano a ese lugar. Ambos se miraron por unos instantes, el muchacho se sobaba la nuca por el golpe recibido y tenía un ojo cerrado:

—Tu voz parece de chica, ¿no eres un travesti?, entonces deja que te diga que eres muy plana.

Le sacó la lengua a la par que se ponía en pie y le sonrió de medio lado. El grito de frustración de Hermione no llegó a los oídos del muchacho que ya se había marchado de allí divertido.

Furiosa por el comportamiento de este, se dirigió a su siguiente clase, la cual aún no había comenzado, se sentó en su pupitre y sin poder contenerse rompió a llorar. Después de que el profesor Potter le mostrara lo poca cosa que era, que ese irritable chico le dijera semejante cosa, la acababa de hundir un poco más.

Realmente no había nada que ella pudiera utilizar para que su esposo se fijara en ella, ni siquiera un cuerpo decente.

El resto de la mañana pasó rápido, pero sin ganas de regresar a casa, Hermione se quedó sentada en su pupitre mirando por la ventana distraída, en cuanto diera la hora de recoger a Jane lo haría y se refugiaría en su cuarto una vez más.

—¿Qué te sucede?

La voz del profesor Potter la alarmó, rápidamente se incorporó del pupitre y miró hacía el lugar de donde provenía la voz, frente a ella estaba su profesor apoyado en el pupitre ante ella con los brazos cruzados.

—No es nada.

Dijo sin más y regresó su mirada a la ventana:

—Ayer no cenaste y esta mañana te marchaste sin despedirte, además, en el recreo has estado llorando.

Alarmada y sorprendida lo miró, ¿cómo es que se había enterado de que en el recreo había estado llorando?, los ojos café de su profesor la miraban como si intentara saber todo sin necesidad de que ella respondiera, sintiéndose de repente tonta preguntó en un susurro:

—¿Tan poca cosa soy?

—¿Perdona?, ¿qué quieres decir?

—¿Por qué ayer no me miraste más de dos veces?, ¿por qué te apartaste de mí de esa forma?

—Creo que este no es lugar para hablar de esto, pero tú no eres poca cosa para nadie Hermione. Eso quiero que te lo graves en la cabeza.

Al contrario, tú, vales mucho más de lo que nadie podría pagar.

—No para ti.

Inquirió a su vez, al ver que este no respondía se puso en pie, cogió su mochila y se dirigió a la puerta de su clase, no quería seguir esa conversación, no quería escucharlo decir que ella no podía ser más de lo que era.

Antes de llegar a la puerta, el profesor Potter la cogió desde atrás y la pegó contra su pecho:

—Hermione, entiende que aquí no podemos hablar de todo esto, en casa podremos discutir lo que quieras saber.

—¿Por qué no me tratas como a una esposa?

—¿Qué quieres decir?

Le preguntó en un susurró, al sentir su voz y su aliento chocar contra su oído un escalofrío la recorrió y de repente se sintió nerviosa, estaba muy cerca, demasiado, más cerca de lo que nadie había estado nunca:

—Nunca me has dado un beso.

—¿Es eso lo que quieres?, ¿quieres que te bese?, si es algo tan simple…

Antes de darse cuenta, sintió los labios de este en su cuello, ese simple contacto la hizo enrojecer y totalmente avergonzada y asustada se separó de él.

Con rapidez abrió la puerta de la clase y echó a correr, ¿por qué huía si ella misma le había pedido un beso?, bien eso era cierto, pero se refería a un beso como el que se dan una pareja de novios.

Un escalofrío la recorrió, ellos no eran novios, de hecho esa etapa se la habían saltado por completo.

Enrojeció al recordar el tacto de sus labios en su cuello y siguió su carrera desenfrenada.

James se quedó apoyado en el pupitre y con ambas manos en sus bolsillos miró por la ventana, desde la misma pudo reconocer a Hermione como se alejaba corriendo.

Sin duda sus problemas no habían hecho más que comenzar.

Y no sabía lo acertado que estaba en esa deducción, pues en esos instantes y ante la puerta de su apartamento, parado como idiota a la espera de recibir una respuesta a su llamada, se encontraba un joven de diecisiete años, de cabello negro azabache, rebelde, al igual que el del profesor Potter, de cuerpo delgado pero fuerte, alto y de unos hermosos y en cierto modo fríos ojos verde jade escondidos tras unas gafas redondas.


	2. Las dos caras de mi futuro 2º

_**A la vista de la buena recepción que ha tenido el fic, y que se ha pagado la cuota requerida para liberar a este segundo capítulo, aquí os dejo el segundo de esta historia.**_

_**Y tenemos la entrada estelar de Harry en la historia ;)**_

_** :**__ Hola, encantada de conocerte, me alegro de que te guste la historia, sobre Lily, temo que no aparecerá, ella es la madre de Harry, y bueno, ya sabrás la historia al respecto._

_No puedo responderte la otra pregunta, quitaría toda la gracia de la historia, ¿no crees?, ;)_

_Muchas gracias por darle una oportunidad a la historia leerla y comentarla, disfruta de este segundo capítulo y de la entrada estelar de Harry ;) Buybuy y nos vemos pronto._

_**HHr:**__ Hola, gracias por darle una oportunidad a la historia, leer y comentar, espero que sigas disfrutándolo._

_Nos vemos en el siguiente buybuy ;)_

_**Juli:**__ Hola, aún no había un siguiente capítulo, pero has contribuido a tenerlo ya en línea, jejeje, espero que lo disfrutes ;) buybuy, muchas gracias por leer y comentar._

_**Vianka: **__Hola, muchas gracias por leerla y comentar, sobre Hermione, ella está enamorada de James, no es un amor infantil, y sobre Harry, bueno ya verás la entrada estelar de este y cómo actuará al respecto._

_Creo que no me tardé en actualizar, disfruta de este nuevo capítulo, buybuy y nos vemos por Face ;)_

_**No sé si poner rescate o no, ¿será necesario?, voy a probar, a ver si sin secuestrarla sigue teniendo buena recepción.**_

_**Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo, aunque he de avisaros de que marcho de Viaje esta misma noche y hasta el Lunes no tendré internet, lo siento mucho, pero tendréis que esperar hasta entonces.**_

_**Al menos el capítulo es largo, espero que eso os lo compense.**_

_**Sin más buybuy y nos vemos, deseadme un buen viaje ;)**_

_**Las dos caras de mi futuro 2º**_

Harry Potter se encontraba parado ante la puerta del apartamento de su hermano mayor, hacía ocho años que él y su hermano no se dirigían la palabra, desde que el primero había decidido que él no existía.

James Potter a la edad de diecisiete años, había abandonado la casa Potter y se había desligado de la misma. Se había convertido en profesor pese a que el padre de ambos le había dejado en claro que esa profesión no era la que deseaba para él y se había desentendido de todo y todos, abandonándolo a él en semejante casa.

Desde niño había escuchado siempre las mismas frases y las mismas cosas, que si James esto, que si James lo otro. James Potter era el hijo pródigo y el amado por todos, el favorito de la familia Potter, él, era el segundo hijo, el producto de una infidelidad.

El arrimado.

Su madre había muerto al darle a luz, y su padre se había tenido que responsabilizar de él, pese a que era evidente que no esperaba grandes cosas de él, siempre había sido tratado de lado, pero ocho años atrás, cuando James abandonó la casa familiar, su situación había cambiado.

Ahora Harry Potter era el destinado a heredar todas y cada una de las responsabilidades de la familia Potter. Cuando era más pequeño, ansiaba parecerse a James, ser alguien como él, y pese a que se parecían físicamente, no había nada más que los hiciese iguales. Pero cuando vio la forma en que James lo trataba, la forma en que lo hacía parecer invisible, su admiración se fue transformando en desprecio. Hasta convertirse en odio.

Odiaba a su hermanastro a más no poder, pues ahora se esperaban cosas de él, después de ser un cero a la izquierda lo tomaban en cuenta y lo peor es que no podía negarse, tras esos diecisiete años siendo mantenido por personas que lo despreciaban, no podía repudiar la posición que le querían asignar, pues sería tachado de aprovechado y de traidor.

Ahora que había regresado a Inglaterra, sabía que debía deshacerse de la sombra de su hermano mayor o no podría seguir avanzando por sí mismo, debía vencer a James Potter a como diera lugar. Su padre lo había mandado a vivir con este, y a recabar toda la información que pudiera sobre su estilo de vida, que buscase todo lo que se pudiese encontrar para atacar con fuerza a James.

Sabía que estaba siendo una pieza en el juego que su padre y su hermano se traían entre manos, pero no le importaba, pues a la par que buscaba información para su padre, él mismo encontraría lo que ansiaba en su camino.

La llave que lo llevaría a devolverle a James todo el daño que él había sufrido multiplicado por cien.

—Disculpa joven, pero hasta cerca de las siete de la tarde no suele haber nadie en esa casa.

Distraído, dejó de mirar la puerta y miró a la mujer mayor que se encontraba en una puerta más a la izquierda, frunció el ceño y miró de regreso a la puerta ante él.

—¿En serio?

—Sí, ¿deseas dejarles algún mensaje?, yo misma se lo entregaré.

Lo pensó por unos segundos y después negó:

—No hace falta, ya lo veré mañana, ¿podría decirme donde puedo encontrar un lugar para dormir?

—Si quieres puedes quedarte en mi casa hasta que regresen, no será ninguna molestia.

—O no, muchas gracias, pero tengo que arreglar algunos asuntos para mi traslado, así que me veré bastante ocupado. De todas formas aprecio su ayuda. No hace falta que le diga nada, ya regresaré yo, quiero que sea una sorpresa, puedo asegurarle que no me espera.

Le dedicó una sonrisa de medio lado y sin más se marchó de allí, debía ocuparse realmente de todo el papeleo, su padre le había facilitado todos los trámites, pero aún faltaban algunas cosas, tenía dinero suficiente para quedarse en un hotel una temporada, aunque no pensaba retrasar demasiado su instalación en casa de su hermano mayor.

Como bien decía el dicho, ten a tus amigos cerca, pero más a tus enemigos.

Había pasado una semana desde la última vez que había estado en casa de su hermano, y nuevamente no lo había encontrado, al salir se había topado con una muchacha que llevaba el uniforme de Hogwarts, lo que significaba que iría a su mismo instituto, esta iba en compañía de una niña pequeña de unos cuatro años, por el parecido de ambas, supuso acertadamente que sería su hermana menor.

No le hubiera dado importancia a ambas, sino hubiese reconocido a la mayor al pasar por su lado.

Sonrió al recordarla, y se quedó quieto observándola un buen rato mientras entraba al ascensor. Cabello castaño largo y ondulado, algo desastroso, ojos color ámbar y una sonrisa en sus labios.

El día que él la había visto se encontraba con una mirada triste en su rostro, tras chocar con ella, y ver su expresión, no dudo en molestarla. Parecía de esas chicas que era fácil sacar de sus casillas y sin duda había acertado, tremendo golpe que le propino.

Lo que significaba que también tenía carácter, realmente le caía simpática, y ver su faceta de hermana mayor, lo había hecho sonreír, en cuanto se perdió tras las puertas del ascensor, se giró y chocó de lleno contra alguien, apunto estuvo de caer, pero unos fuertes brazos impidieron que cayera al suelo:

—¿Estás bien?

Un escalofrío lo recorrió al reconocer esa voz, rápidamente miró a los ojos de la persona contra la que había chocado, y reconoció los grises de él en el acto:

—Harry.

—¿Sirius?

Decir que era la última persona a la que esperaba encontrarse era decir poco, desde que James había dejado de visitar la casa familiar, Sirius había sido el único que se había preocupado por saber de él.

Sirius era el sustituto de James en todos los sentidos para Harry. Desde que se habían conocido, Sirius había hecho las veces de hermano mayor, no dudaba que todo había comenzado por lástima por parte de Sirius, pero habían terminado convirtiéndose en inseparables.

Sirius era la única persona que podría leerlo con una sola mirada, y precisamente por eso era peligroso que estuviera cerca.

—¿Cuándo has regresado?

Le preguntó con una sonrisa en su rostro, tras unos instantes sin saber que decir frunció el ceño:

—¿Qué haces tú aquí?

Al notar su tono molesto, fue el turno de Sirius de mirarlo intrigado:

—Vivo aquí enano, y no me hables así, ¿cómo puedes no darme un abrazo tras tantos años de no vernos?

Sin esperárselo, Sirius, lo acercó hasta él y lo envolvió en un abrazo de oso, enseguida enrojeció de vergüenza, hacía años que nadie, absolutamente nadie lo abrazaba de esa forma.

Sintió un escalofrío recorrerlo y un recuerdo lo asaltó, un recuerdo que sirvió de recordatorio de su misión.

Se separó de forma violenta de Sirius y con la respiración agitada, Sirius lo miró extrañado, y tras unos segundos de observarlo susurró:

—¿Qué demonios te han hecho Harry?

No contestó a su pregunta tan solo se quedó callado, intentando calmarse a como diera lugar, cuando consiguió reunir el aire suficiente en sus pulmones, suspiró consiguiendo al fin su objetivo, seguidamente negó:

—No es nada, ahora debo marcharme, tengo cosas que arreglar.

—¿Qué cosas?, y por cierto, ¿qué haces aquí?, es evidente que no me estabas buscando a mí y aquí es donde vive…—Sirius se calló y lo volvió a mirar, frunció el ceño y tras unos instantes inquirió: —¿Has venido a visitar a James?

Lo miró y no respondió, pero su fría mirada fue suficiente respuesta para Sirius:

—Comprendo, él no llegará hasta dentro de dos horas, puedes ir a arreglar lo que precises y regresar, si aún no está, no dudes en llamar a mi casa, es la puerta de al lado.

Asintió a sus palabras, pero sin tomarlas en cuenta, no le pediría a Sirius que lo acogiera, no, pues eso podría hacerle tambalear, y él no precisaba eso ahora. Él debía estar cerca de James, lo más cerca que pudiera, debía pagar, y lograría que lo hiciese.

Apretó los puños, el recuerdo que Sirius lo había obligado a revivir, había conseguido que su odio creciera.

—Me marcho ya.

Dijo sin más, y pasó al lado de este sin decir ni una sola palabra, no deseaba decir nada más.

Sirius, se quedó un buen rato allí detenido, viendo como el hermano menor de su mejor amigo se alejaba del lugar, y presintiendo que la llegada de Harry no sería nada bueno.

Pero a la par deseoso de averiguar lo que le habían provocado a este en esos ocho años. Había discutido con James cuando se enteró que había abandonado a Harry, pero comprendió que James precisaba desesperadamente alejarse de allí.

Creía ciegamente que si él se alejaba su padre vería al fin el potencial que encerraba Harry en su interior, y se convencería de que Harry era alguien de provecho y con mucho potencial.

Ansiaba que a su herma no menor le dieran una oportunidad, pero por lo visto la acción de James había tenido consecuencias nefastas en Harry.

Ya desde pequeños él había notado que James ignoraba a Harry, y cuando lo escuchó decir que él no quería tener nada que ver con este, lo había mirado alarmado.

James le había explicado que Harry era la constante prueba de que su padre había engañado a su amada madre, y ella vivía en depresión desde que Harry había llegado a la casa.

Con el paso de los días, y cada vez que iba a casa de James de visita, se había percatado de algo que James tardó en ver cegado por su propio odio.

Harry era maltratado por todo el que lo rodeaba y miraba a James como si esperara de él un pequeño aliciente que le hiciese encajar.

Pero este nunca llegó, y cuando Harry en una ocasión llegó a ellos todo magullado e incluso sangrando por el labio inferior y se aferró a la pierna de James, él creyó sinceramente que su amigo entendería al fin que Harry lo necesitaba.

Pero la mirada café de su mejor amigo se había oscurecido y de un tirón apartó al pequeño de él, dejándolo tirado en el suelo mientras el niño lo miraba con lágrimas en los ojos y asustado:

—¿Qué demonios vienes a hacer aquí y así?, ¿no ves que tenemos visitas?

Harry balbuceó algo, pero debido a la sorpresa y quizás al llanto no se le entendía nada, al ver al pequeño en semejante estado decidió intervenir:

—James, ¿no ves que…

—¿Así que aquí estabas?

Era la voz de la madre de James, al escuchar su voz Harry se puso rápidamente en pie e intentó huir de allí, para él fue más que evidente el terror en las facciones de Harry, y sobre todo, quien le había provocado el estado en el que se encontraba.

Pero James envenenado por el odio que su madre le había insuflado, no se dio cuenta de esto, así que agarró a Harry impidiendo su huida del lugar, miró a James alarmado, asustado de lo que estaba por hacer, mientras el pequeño Harry luchaba por soltarse con todo lo que tenía:

—Madre, ¿por qué lo buscabas?

—Se cayó y quería que fuera a su cuarto a que le curen esas heridas.

Dijo en un tono que lo confundió, y comprendió porque James no veía lo obvio, era un tono que tenía mezcla de cariño y pesar, un tono que nunca indicaría que en realidad odiaba al muchacho al que miraba, y habría engañado hasta al más experto sino fuera por esos ojos que fulminaban a Harry.

—Mentira, no me caí, yo no…

—Cállate mocoso, y ven aquí.

Se puso en pie decidido a impedir que la madre de James cogiera a Harry, si nadie ayudaba al niño en esa casa, él lo haría y después molería a palos a su mejor amigo para que dejara de usar esas gafas y las graduara nuevamente.

—Lárgate de aquí y haz caso a mi madre mocoso.

James lo lanzó hacía los brazos de su madre, pero él lo intercepto antes y agarró al niño con fuerza y tiró de él hacía él.

Todos lo miraron, incluso el pequeño Harry, este era el más sorprendido de todos:

—¿Sirius?

Inquirió la madre de su mejor amigo, se contuvo de fulminar a la mujer con la mirada y con su calma habitual preguntó:

—¿Dónde está el botiquín?, yo me haré cargo de curar sus heridas, estoy acostumbrado a que Regulus se caiga constantemente y siempre debo ser yo quien lo cure.

La madre de James le indicó donde se encontraba y no tardó ni dos segundos en estar fuera del cuarto cargando con un Harry de cinco años en sus brazos, que se aferraba a él como si no hubiese un mañana.

Al llegar al dormitorio que le habían dicho entró en el mismo y cerró la puerta con cuidado depositó al pequeño sobre la mesa de planchar que había en esa habitación, y seguidamente rebuscó entre todas las cosas lo preciso para curarlo.

Sabía que Harry no le quitaba la mirada de encima, y también sabía que estaba asustado, cuando encontró lo que necesitaba se giró a mirar a este y se encontró con una mirada asustada y desconcertada, estaba en alerta, sin duda no comprendía su comportamiento.

—Ahora voy a curarte esas magulladuras, no son graves, pero debemos impedir que sangren más y que se infecten, esto te dolerá un poco, en especial en el labio.

Te advierto que este te dolerá durante varios días y que sin duda se te hinchará un poco.

Harry no dijo ni una sola palabra, suspiró al ver hasta qué punto estaba Harry cohibido, y echó algo de alcohol en una gasa para luego comenzar con las heridas más visibles, comenzó con la del codo, y seguidamente con la de la rodilla.

No escuchó ni un solo sonido salir de la boca de este, ni una sola queja, sí noto que le escocia porque sus ojos se lo revelaban, pero nada más.

Sonrió de medio lado, era un muchacho fuerte, y lo agradeció interiormente, pues un muchacho débil no sería capaz de sobrevivir a todo aquello así como así.

Pero ese muchacho parecía forjado para soportar todo lo que le echasen, pero también sabía que precisaba un apoyo, alguien en quien poder confiar, un confidente, necesitaba un punto que fuese estable a su lado.

Precisaba un hermano mayor que velara por él, precisaba a su hermano mayor, a James, y él conseguiría que este entendiese que Harry no era el malo de toda esa historia, sino la víctima más inocente de todos.

—Ahora voy con tú labio. –tras unos segundos en que terminó con su rodilla frunció el ceño y añadió:—Eso de subirse a los sitios altos parece genial, pero no lo es tanto cuando este es el resultado ¿cierto?

Harry lo miró enfadado y apartó la mirada de la suya, al ver su reacción suspiró y tras mojar otra gasa en alcohol, cogió el rostro de este y pese a su gran sorpresa al sentirlo tocarlo, él fue más rápido que Harry, y antes de que se apartara colocó la gasa en la herida del labio.

Esta vez un siseo de dolor escapó de sus labios:

—Aja, eso está mejor, ya pensaba que eras un superhéroe de esos que no sienten el dolor.

Harry lo miró confundido, y él frunció el ceño, ¿era posible que no supiera lo que era un superhéroe?

—¿No me digas que no sabes de qué te hablo?

No se molestó en contestarle, y él decidió sonreírle y comenzó a hablarle de los superhéroes que desde niño le fascinaban y ahora a Regulus, Harry precisaba eso, historias de héroes que luchaban contra villanos y vencían pese a que algunos parecían invencibles.

Héroes que con el paso del tiempo demostraban lo que valían y todos y cada uno de los que lo habían tratado mal o como basura, se volvían amables con ellos y pasaban a quererlo como a uno más.

Al llegar a esa parte Sirius notó enseguida unas lágrimas en las mejillas de Harry, levantó su grisácea mirada y se encontró con los ojos verde de este cargados de anhelo, uno demasiado grande.

Se quedó mudo de la impresión:

—¿Dónde están esos héroes que ayudan a la gente?, ¿por qué nadie me ayuda a mí?, ¿acaso yo soy el villano al que se debe vencer?

¿Es por eso que mi hermano mayor me odia?, todos aman a James, todos dicen que él es el mejor que será un gran heredero, ¿qué soy yo?, ¿qué seré yo?

¿James es el héroe y yo el malo?, ¿es por eso que madre no me quiere?, ¿es por eso que me golpean siempre que pueden?

No supo que responder a sus preguntas, y solo pudo apretar los puños molesto, ¿cómo era posible que James odiara de esa forma a Harry?, ¿acaso no veía que el niño lo veía como alguien especial?, ¿Qué lo necesitaba?

—Harry tú no eres malo, ¿me escuchas?, no permitas que nunca digan eso, porque no es cierto. Harry, eres un niño muy dulce y algún día, cuando llegue tú momento serás el héroe de tú propia historia, no lo dudes. Y serás el más grande de todos los héroes.

El pequeño sorbió por su nariz y se limpió las lágrimas como pudo:

—¿Y cuándo será eso?, ¿quién me ayudará hasta entonces?

Negó sin saber que responderle:

—No sé cuándo pasarás a ser el héroe de la historia Harry, pero no estarás solo, sé que no podré estar siempre ahí, pero ten por seguro que cuando yo esté aquí no te harán nada.

Era una promesa muy pequeña, él solo iba dos veces a la semana a casa de James, por lo que no era mucho lo que podía hacer, si no conseguía que James comprendiera la situación, el pequeño seguiría igual de solo.

Y lo siguió, James no abrió los ojos hasta que él mismo presenció una de esas palizas que le daban a Harry.

Y pese a verlo, su reacción fue algo que nunca pensó que pasaría.

Harry ya tenía nueve años, y se encontraba en su cuarto leyendo uno de los comics que Sirius le había regalado en su anterior visita, y en esa ocasión le llevaba dos nuevos que había encontrado.

James y él estaban discutiendo de nuevo por el mismo y único motivo por el que discutían, Harry.

James no comprendía porque él se dedicaba a hablar con Harry y a tratarlo tan bien, le había acusado de traidor, pero él siempre acababa haciendo lo que le daba la gana, y esa cosa era estar al lado de Harry.

Ese día, había pasado algo en la empresa familiar, y James y él llegaron a la casa en el momento en que el padre de James decidió descargar su furia y frustración en el único incordio de su vida.

El único error irreparable y que solo significaba una mancha indeseable en su perfecta familia.

Harry había ido por un vaso de agua, creyendo que no había nadie en la casa, pues era muy temprano aún para que su padre hubiese regresado, decidió atajar por la sala de la mansión, un error que nunca más volvería a cometer.

Su padre había bebido y junto con el enfado que ya poseía al verlo le dio tal revés que fue a parar contra la mesa del salón, pero su padre no se quedó a gusto, comenzó a maldecir a su hijo y a decirle lo mucho que lo despreciaba, la ruina que había significado para su familia su existencia, el error que era, y lo dispuesto que estaba a subsanar el mismo.

James y él llegaron cuando estaba ensañado dándole patadas a Harry en cualquier sitio que pudiera, él enseguida notó que Harry no se movía y recibía los golpes sin inmutarse, y eso lo llevó a percatarse de la herida que tenía en la cien, y que mantenía los ojos cerrados.

Estaba inconsciente mientras su padre seguía maldiciéndolo y pegándole sin parar. Furioso y con u n fuerte cuerpo de un muchacho de dieciocho años, además de contar con más agilidad y movimiento pues no estaba bebido, corrió a apartar al padre de su mejor amigo de Harry.

James no se podía mover de su sitio, mientras observaba la escena sin poder creerse lo que veía, estaba convencido de que lo que él le contaba no eran más que mentiras de Harry, y cada vez que veía un nuevo moretón o una herida decía que seguramente era un torpe, se hacía el ciego, pero ya no podría seguir haciendo eso.

Pues ahí mismo tenía la prueba de que llevaba cuatro años diciéndole la verdad.

Pese a los gritos del señor Potter para detenerlo, cogió a Harry en brazos y no dudó en salir de la casa con este en brazos decidido a llegar a un hospital cuanto antes.

Tras unas horas James lo llamó preguntándole donde se encontraba, furioso con él le dijo donde se encontraba, y cuando James llegó al hospital se quedó helado, James estaba todo golpeado.

Nunca había visto a su mejor amigo en semejante estado, pero esa sería la primera de muchas otras veces que lo vería así.

Cuando le preguntó que le había pasado, James solo le había dicho que había abierto los ojos, le preguntó por el estado de Harry y decidió llevarlo a la habitación de este.

James fue como un autómata hasta la misma, abrió la puerta y desde allí miró a su hermano menor recostado en la cama dormido.

—¿Vas a hablar con él?

James negó.

—No quiero tener que ver con él nada, nunca, jamás.

Eso lo pilló por sorpresa:

—¿De qué estás hablando?

Le preguntó enfadado, ¿qué culpa tenía Harry de todo aquello?

—Espero que hayas dejado en claro que todo esto fue fruto de una pelea callejera.

Abrió los ojos sorprendido, ¿qué demonios decía?, ¿aun y tras presenciar lo que su padre había hecho quería cubrirlo?

—Es igual lo haré yo mismo, por cierto, preciso un lugar donde quedarme, ¿te puedes ocupar de eso?

No le dio más explicaciones y se marchó para hablar con un médico, ¿qué estaba diciendo?

Y ese fue el momento en que James decidió separarse definitivamente de su familia, abandonando a Harry a su suerte, evidentemente tras ese día le fue vetada la entrada a la casa de los Potter y a Harry lo mandaron lejos de allí.

Pero ahora había regresado.

Abrió y cerró los ojos para fijar su gris mirada en el vaso que tenía en sus manos, estaba lleno de zumo de naranja. Ocho años sin ver a ese enano y ahora parecía una máscara fría y una carcasa sin sentimientos, ¿por qué estaba allí?, ¿a qué había ido?

No le daba buena espina todo eso.

Escuchó el timbre de la casa de al lado y frunció el ceño, ¿sería buena idea lidiar entre esos dos?, James y Harry nunca habían mantenido una conversación de dos palabras seguidas, ¿qué se supone que iba a decirle Harry?

Decidió que lo mejor era acercarse a la casa de James, además no quería perderse la reacción de James al ver a su hermano menor allí.

Abrió la puerta e iba a llamar a casa de James cuando vio que la puerta estaba abierta, frunció el ceño, ¿cómo se les ocurría dejar la puerta abierta de par en par?, al pensar en eso recordó quienes más vivían en esa casa.

Abrió los ojos sorprendido, se había olvidado de Hermione y Jane.

—¿Sirius?, ¿qué haces en la puerta de mi casa?

Al escuchar la voz de James tras él se giró a mirarlo sorprendido, miró la puerta y sin decir nada entró presuroso en la casa, James lo siguió extrañado, ambos escucharon un grito y corrieron al lugar de donde provenía.

El grito fue seguido de una exclamación de sorpresa y de un fuerte golpe, al llegar al lugar del jaleo, Sirius abrió los ojos al máximo.

Hermione se encontraba tapada de muy mala manera con una toalla, mientras Jane miraba a un Harry que se encontraba en el suelo mirando a esta sumamente sorprendido y rojo de verguenza.

Una de sus manos se encontraba en su rostro, lo que significaba que Hermione le había dado una bofetada:

—Pero qué, ¿qué mierda haces tú aquí?

Escuchó que preguntaba Harry sin comprender, Hermione estaba roja de vergüenza y se ató bien la toalla alrededor de su cuerpo desnudo, sin duda estaba en la ducha cuando Harry la había sorprendido, tenía el cabello completamente mojado, al igual que el resto de su cuerpo, en otra situación, quizás, hubiese sentido envidia de Harry, incluso pena por su mejor amigo.

Pero en esos momentos no comprendía nada:

—Se supone que eres una estudiante de Hogwarts, ¿qué haces en casa de mi hermano?

—¿Tú hermano?

Escuchó que preguntaba Hermione sin comprender, Sirius sintió a James tras él y se sorprendió cuando colocó una chaqueta sobre el cuerpo desnudo de Hermione y la abrazó por la cintura pegándola contra él.

Sus ojos café miraban a Harry como si verlo allí fuera lo más normal del mundo:

—Así es Hermione, te presento a Harry Potter mi hermanastro menor. Harry, ella es mi esposa Hermione Granger.

—Tu…

Harry no era quien a terminar esa frase, lo que lo llevó a analizar la situación ante ellos, James siendo de una familia muy, pero muy importante, había contraído matrimonio con una joven no solo menor que él, sino que además era su alumna.

Vale que él conocía las razones de esa unión, pero no dejaba de reconocer que si todo eso se sabía sería un escándalo muy jugoso para la prensa, y podía significar un golpe sumamente duro para la familia Potter.

Al mirar a Harry, enseguida notó lo que realmente significaba que este hubiera visto a Hermione y lo que eso podría significar.

—Hermione será mejor que te pongas algo de ropa encima, Sirius si no te importa coge a Jane y llévala a tu casa un rato, Harry y yo tenemos que hablar. Estoy seguro de que está aquí por un motivo.

Nadie se opuso a las palabras de James, al contrario todos hicieron caso, lo último que vio antes de irse, era como James ofrecía su mano a Harry para ponerse en pie y como este con una sonrisa retorcida apartaba su mano de un manotazo.

Sin duda esa entrevista entre ambos sería tensa muy tensa.

Mientras cada cual hacía lo que su hermano había exigido, Harry no podía dejar de pensar en que tenía a James en sus manos. Casado, y ya no solo sin la autorización de su padre, sino que encima se había casado con una menor y que para colmo era una alumna del lugar donde impartía clases, incluso hasta podía ser su propia alumna.

Se puso en pie tras desechar su ayuda, no quería ese gesto de su parte, nunca lo había recibido antes, y ahora no lo precisaba, con los años había aprendido que solo podía contar consigo mismo y que nadie podría servir de apoyo para él.

Que estaba solo y que nadie lo miraría dos veces sino fuera porque por que portaba el apellido Potter.

Pero se había ganado a pulso el puesto que estaba comenzado a obtener, y ahora tenía la manera de asegurarse que ese puesto sería suyo sin que su odioso y perfecto hermano mayor pudiera interferir.

—¿Y bien?

—Tengo una carta de tú padre.

Dijo de forma fría, su hermano lo miró unos instantes y él fue hacía una mochila que había quedado tirada en el suelo tras semejante empujón que la esposita de su hermano le había propinado.

Después claro de llamarlo pervertido y cruzarle la cara.

Frunció el ceño al recordarlo y buscó entre sus cosas, se topó con un paquete que él mismo había comprado, y se sintió estúpido, ¿por qué lo había comprado?, relegó el mismo en la mochila y sacó la carta que tenía que entregarle.

James la recibió de mala manera, evidentemente no le agradaba que tras ocho años sin saber nada de ellos, ahora su padre lo reclamara. Del mismo modo que a él no le había agradado tener que estar ahí en un principio.

—¿Qué dice?

—No leo lo que no es mío, Sirius me enseñó que eso no era adecuado.

—¿Sirius te enseño eso?

Preguntó incrédulo de mis palabras, no quise decirle más, mi relación con Sirius era todo lo que alguna vez había deseado que fuera con él, y no pensaba permitir que lo mancillara con sus hirientes palabras:

—Bien, no es preciso que me lo digas, ni siquiera tengo que leerla, quiere que regrese, que tome las riendas de la empresa, pero la verdad sea dicha, me importa una mierda la empresa y todo lo relacionado con todo eso.

Y en el paquete vas incluido tú, si esto es todo lo que querías de mí, ya puedes coger la puerta y largarte, no eres bien recibido en esta casa.

Eso lo sabes de sobra, aunque ahora que lo pienso, ¿hay algún lugar donde sí lo seas?

La sonrisa cínica y torcida que formó en sus labios lo hirió más incluso que sus palabras, sabía que su hermano lo despreciaba, que no lo quería ver ni en pintura, pero aun así, aun así los años no habían hecho más que mostrarle lo que anhelaba que él lo admitiera, pero ahí estaba, una vez más, y como cuando era más pequeño, siendo aplastado y despreciado por su hermano mayor.

No, por el hijo de ese despreciable hombre, era igual a él, ¿por qué había tenido la más leve esperanza de que James fuese diferente a sus indeseables padres? Iluso de él, hasta había llegado a pensar que si el tiempo que pasaban juntos iba bien, quizás, solo quizás, podían ser una familia.

Iluso, no dijo nada, ni mudo su expresión fría, no le demostraría a este lo que le habían afectado sus palabras.

Se giró y sin despedirse se marchó.

No se detuvo, pese a que era de noche y estaba lloviendo, no miró por donde iba, tampoco hubiese servido de mucho, hacía años que no caminaba por esas calles, no estaría muy seguro de donde se encontraba.

Al encontrarse con un reloj en uno de los edificios se percató de lo tarde que era, lo mejor era llamar un taxi y largarse al hotel, se quedaría en este, y desde allí comenzaría a buscar la forma de destruir a James, ya no había dudas, ya no había más que ese sentimiento de resentimiento hacía él.

Llevó su mano hasta su mochila y se quedó helado al percatarse del detalle de que no tenía la misma, se maldijo por idiota, no quería regresar.

Lo último que quería era ver a este.

Pero necesitaba su mochila, llevaba dinero suelto en los bolsillos pero eso no daba ni para coger el autobús. Frunció el ceño, lo mejor era llamar por teléfono y que se trajera, que se mojara, o incluso pediría que mandara a Sirius con ella.

Buscó una cabina y descubrió una en la acera de enfrente, justo a la entrada de un enorme parque. Cruzó la calle y entró en la misma, introdujo el dinero y marcó tras unos cinco toques alguien cogió su móvil:

—¿Harry?

Esa voz lo dejó congelado, ¿por qué demonios había ella cogido su móvil?, ¿por qué lo llamaba por su nombre?, negó, eso no importaba, lo importante era que necesitaba sus cosas.

—¿Eres tú verdad?, escuché lo que te dijo James, sé que no siente lo que dijo Harry, es solo que no supo cómo reaccionar, él…

—No me interesa señorita Granger, solo llamé porque quiero recuperar mis cosas, si fuese tan amable de pedirle a Sirius que me las trajera se lo agradecería mucho.

—¿Sirius?, ¿conoces a Sirius?

Era evidente que esa tipa no sabía nada de su hermano mayor, pues si fuese el caso no habría preguntado algo tan obvio, ¿cómo no iba a conocer al mejor amigo de su hermano mayor desde que tenían ambos uso de razón?, además del detalle de que desconocía por completo su existencia.

Aunque bueno, él no era nadie importante en la vida de su hermano, así que no tenía ni porqué dirigirle la palabra.

—Sí, lo conozco, estoy seguro de que no tendrá inconveniente en traerme mis cosas.

—¿Quieres que te lleve todo?

Extrañado por esa pregunta inquirió:

—Evidentemente, ¿por qué?

El silencio se hizo al otro lado de la línea, frunció el ceño, ¿qué demonios le pasaba a esa tipa?

—¿Dónde estás?, necesito que me digas para decirle a Sirius.

—En un parque ni a diez minutos de vuestro edificio.

—Sé cuál es, Jane juega mucho en él, James suele tirarse con ella por el tobogán más alto porque a Jane le da mucho miedo.

Frunció el ceño, ¿qué le importaba eso a él?

—Dígale que venga rápido, gracias señorita Granger.

Sin más colgó, salió de la cabina y la lluvia lo recibió de nuevo, cerró los ojos y retiró sus gafas, era reconfortante sentir la lluvia caer por su rostro, pero más aún que debido a la misma, nadie descubriría que estaba llorando.

Se sintió estúpido, ¿por qué demonios se sentía tan solo?, todo ese tiempo había deseado volver a encontrarse con James, demostrarle lo mucho que había cambiado cuanto se parecía a él, cuanto había logrado pese a todos los obstáculos que se le habían presentado, demostrarle que no era nada malo que se comportaran como hermanos.

Creyó ilusamente que tras la paliza que le había propinado a su padre hacía ocho años, James cambiaría para con él, pero cuando volvió a la casa, descubrió que lo había abandonado, creyó que si se convertía en alguien James lo admitiría, y quizás solo precisaba vencerlo en todo para que eso sucediese.

¿Sería así?, negó, seguramente para James no era nada, menos que nada, era tan insignificante que ni siquiera había pensado necesario decirle a su esposita que existía.

Apretó los puños impotente, quería detenerse, dejar de envenenarse a sí mismo, no quería ser como el indeseable que lo había engendrado, pero no podía detenerse, solo quería formar parte de algo, de una familia.

Pero hasta eso había conseguido tener James, pese a rechazar a su propia familia, James había conseguido tener otra. Y él mientras completamente solo.

—Aquí estás. Menos mal.

Sorprendido se giró, ahí, tras él, completamente empapada por la lluvia, con su mochila en la mano y su móvil en la otra, se encontraba Hermione Granger.

Abrió los ojos sorprendido:

—¿Qué hace aquí?

—¿Qué más?, traerte tus cosas, eres el hermano de mi esposo, no puedo permitir que otros hagan lo que debemos hacer nosotros. Somos tú familia después de todo.

Esas palabras lo dejaron helado, y lo enfadaron, ¿quién era ella para decir esas cosas?

—No soy nada tuyo, entérate de esto idiota, no eres realmente nadie. Dices ser la esposa de mi hermano, ¿acaso sabes lo que eso significa?, no, además, ten seguro que este matrimonio tuyo no será validado, mi padre te sacará del medio, no eres digna de ocupar ese puesto.

Sabía que estaba siendo injusto, que estaba pagando con ella cosas que no debía, pero verla tan sonriente y tan feliz lo sacaba de quicio, no quería ver la perfecta vida que James tenía.

—No soy suficiente para tú querido hermano ¿no?, él merece mucho más.—ella se encogió de hombros y sonrió, se acercó a él y alargó una de sus manos hasta su rosto, sorprendido sintió que colocaba la misma en su mejilla y como su dedo pulgar eliminaba sin duda una de las lágrimas que había derramado: —Amas demasiado a James como para que alguien sea adecuada para él ¿verdad?

Escucharla decir eso lo sobresaltó, ¿qué demonios decía?, enrojeció ante sus palabras:

—¿De qué hablas?, yo desprecio a James, lo odio, ¿me oyes?, lo odio y solo deseo verlo completamente destrozado.

Granger volvió a sonreír, la vio buscar algo en la mochila y sacó el paquete por el que se había molestado consigo mismo:

—Es para él, ¿verdad?, me di cuenta cuando vi de que se trataba, son sus dulces favoritos, los únicos que come.

Enrojeció furiosamente y se maldijo por idiota, debería haber comprado cualquier cosa más común, no algo que revelara lo mucho que sabía sobre él. Negó, no, en realidad no debería haber comprado nada:

—También son mis favoritos, los compré para mí. Se ve que no eres muy espabilada, dame mis cosas y lárgate ¿quieres?

Cogió su mochila por uno de los extremos pero ella no la soltó, tan solo lo miró fijamente poniéndolo extremadamente nervioso.

—Sería comprensible, después de todo sois hermanos, os teníais que parecer en algo más que en el físico.

La sonrisa que se formó en sus labios lo enfureció, él no se parecía a su hermano, no, él era mejor que James, lo superaría y se lo demostraría a ella.

Soltó la mochila y furioso la agarró con fuerza, la estampó con violencia contra los cristales de la cabina, se pegó a ella y la miró con odio:

—No nos parecemos en nada señorita Granger, y sería bueno que lo entendiera cuanto antes. James puede ser bueno y tratarla como a una indeseable princesa, pero yo no lo haré, para mí eres una intrusa a la que debo destruir, pues quitándote del camino, me será más fácil acabar con él.

No dudaré un momento en hacerlo, puede estar segura, e incluso si descubro que usted puede serme útil para acabarlo, no dude que me aprovecharé de ello.

Ella estaba sumamente sorprendida, había soltado su mochila y lo miraba entre asustada y sorprendida, por unos instantes sus ojos lo traicionaron y repasaron el rostro de esta.

Ojos ámbar, cabello mojado, ondulado, largo y mojado que se le pegaba al rostro, labios rosados y carnosos, sintió un escalofrío recorrerlo al mirar los mismos, y seguidamente la miró a los ojos:

—Eres su estudiante y es evidente que no sabes nada de su vida, ¿por qué mi hermano se ha casado contigo?, ¿qué tienes de especial?

¿Será que se ha enamorado de ti?, quizás sí que seas la clave para terminarlo, si te beso, ¿se molestará conmigo?, ¿querrá matarme?

Sonrió ante la cara que ella ponía, estaba asustada, y él solo podía preguntarse una cosa, si la besaba, ¿existiría para James?, ¿lo vería entonces?, si apresaba esos labios y los degustaba, ¿James al fin aceptaría su existencia?

Solo había una manera de comprobarlo, y era besándola, se acercó un poco más y sintió su aliento contra su rostro:

—Él ni siquiera me ha besado, así que no puedes estar más equivocado en tus suposiciones, yo no soy importante para él. Ni siquiera me ve.

Desconcertado por sus palabras se separó de ella y la miró a los ojos, lo que vio en ellos lo hizo retirarse un poco más. Estaba triste, sumamente triste, decir esas palabras parecía haberle servido para dejar de engañarse a sí misma:

—Tienes razón, no sé nada de tú hermano. Ni siquiera sabía que esos eran sus dulces favoritos hasta que le pregunté a Sirius por qué tendrías eso en tú mochila.

Se casó conmigo cierto, pero…—rompió a reír a la par que se echaba a llorar y se sintió estúpido, ¿qué demonios hacía allí escuchando todo eso? –No me ha besado, ni una sola vez me ha dicho que me quiera, no debería sorprenderme, mírame, ¿a quién podría gustarle algo así?

Sin poder evitarlo hizo lo que le pedía, la miró de arriba abajo, y tuvo que apartar la mirada avergonzado, sin duda no se estaba percatando de que el vestido que llevaba estaba todo empapado y se pegaba a su cuerpo por completo.

Y realmente no entendía de qué demonios estaba hablando, y mucho menos en qué estaba pensando James.

Iba a responder a sus palabras cuando escuchó la voz de James:

—¿Qué demonios hacéis ambos aquí?, Hermione, maldita sea, ¿qué demonios haces?, estás empapada.

Se acercó a ella y tras dedicarle una mirada fulminante, que lo obligó a dejar de mirar a esta, colocó la chaqueta que traía puesta sobre ella, obligándola a abrocharse la chaqueta en el acto:

—Vamos a casa.

Inquirió este, pero ella no se movió:

—No, no nos vamos hasta que te disculpes con Harry. Lo que le dijiste fue realmente feo, y mira. –Sorprendido vio como ella le tendía la caja de dulces, iba a impedir que lo hiciera pero no le fue posible, James miró la caja por unos segundos sin comprender: —Te los trajo, estaban en su mochila, pero claro, después de tu inadecuado recibimiento no quiso dártelos. Son tus dulces favoritos, algo que por cierto no me habías dicho.

El reproche por su parte hizo a James mirarla unos instantes, seguidamente miró la caja de dulces y tras alargar su mano para cogerla, lo miró de reojo. Enrojeció al ver que lo miraba y apartó la mirada, pensaba dejar esa maldita caja sin que nadie supiera que la había llevado él, y ahora ahí estaba, pasando la mayor vergüenza que nunca antes había pasado:

—Gracias.

Al escuchar esa palabra miró a este, cuando sus ojos y los de James se encontraron sintió un escalofrío, este lo miraba con una sonrisa torcida en sus labios, pero no era como la cínica de antes, esta era distinta, había cierta calidez.

—Mejor regresamos a casa, vamos Hermione, Harry, ambos necesitáis secaros cuanto antes.

—¿A casa?

Se escuchó preguntar sin comprender, James tan solo asintió:

—La señora Norris me ha dicho que ya has venido en varias ocasiones, imagino que te estás quedando en un hotel, pues la casa de aquí está ocupada por mi madre, no creo que quieras aparecerte por allí.

Vamos, será mejor que te des una ducha caliente.


	3. El primer beso es importante

_**Hola a todos, sé queme he tardado un poco más de lo debido lo siento, es que llevaba casi un año sin ver a mi padre, y ayer cuando conseguí verlo al fin, como comprenderéis quería estar un rato con él.**_

_**Espero que este capítulo os guste tanto como los anteriores, al subirlo desde la Tablet, no puedo contestar reviews, espero que no os moleste, os agradezco infinito los mismos.**_

_**Me alegro de que os esté gustando tanto la historia, es una pena que casi todos odiéis a James, yo por mi parte tengo dos hermanastros, a uno lo conozco desde que nací, al otro no lo conozco, a parte de mis otros cinco hermanos, y he de ser sincera, nunca he odiado a ninguno de ellos, porque no tienen ninguna culpa de los errores que mis padres cometieron, (uno de ellos es por parte de madre, y el otro por parte de padre)**_

_**En fin, creo que todo depende de la educación recibida, a James le inculcaron odiar a Harry y por eso actuaba así, hasta que contempló la paliza que su padre le dio, que su reacción fue pegarle a su padre unos cuantos golpes y marcharse de la casa.**_

_**En fin espero disfrutéis de este capítulo, y nos vemos en el siguiente buybuy y en cuanto regrese contestaré todos los reviews. Promesa de escritora ;)**_

_**El primer beso es importante:**_

Hacía un mes que vivía con James, su esposa y la hermana pequeña de esta, y con la única que se llevaba bien era con la última.

Nunca había experimentado lo que era tener una hermana pequeña, pero le agradaba, trataba a Jane como si realmente lo fuera.

Y se descubrió comportándose como Sirius lo hacía con él cuando era un niño, aunque claro, él tenía dos años más que Sirius cuando lo había comenzado a tratar.

Jane era una niña muy espabilada, y él, no sabía cómo se las apañaba pero en más de una ocasión se había encontrado intentando comprender el matrimonio de su hermano con Hermione.

Sobre todo cuando Jane le hacía preguntas para las que no tenía respuesta alguna, como eran, ¿por qué dormían en habitaciones separadas?, ¿por qué James y Hermione no se abrazaban?, ¿por qué no se besaban?

Aunque según Jane, ahora estaban juntos más tiempo que antes, lo que sin duda se debía a su presencia en la casa. En el instituto, ellos prácticamente ni se inmutaban el uno con el otro, lo que en más de una ocasión le había parecido extraño.

¿Cómo se puede ignorar a la persona que quieres todos los días por más de seis horas?, ¿cómo verse y no mirarse de una manera especial?

No entendía para nada la relación de esos dos, y realmente tampoco quería entenderla, pues pese a vivir con ellos, tampoco intercambiaba muchas palabras con James, y con Hermione menos.

El día después de lo de la lluvia, ella se había levantado guerrera, y le había advertido que si volvía a acercarse a ella a más de un metro de distancia, lo mataría. Él no pudo evitar romper a reír y le dijo que no debía temer, que las chicas tan planas y poco atractivas no le llamaban la atención.

La cachetada fue tal que durante dos días tuvo que tener una gasa en la cara, y como no, Sirius no desaprovechó la oportunidad para reírse de él.

—Eso por bocazas.

—Solo le dije la verdad, maldición, es un marimacho. Me ha dado con todas sus fuerzas.

Sirius tan solo lo miró unos instantes y luego suspiró:

—¿Qué esperabas?, Harry, vives con ellos, estás viendo la situación, ¿crees que ese comentario fue apropiado?

—¿Y el de ella?, es como si yo fuera un maldito acosador, por favor, no creo que pueda gustarle ni a una maldita piedra.

—Alguna razón tiene que haber, recuerda que la viste desnuda, creo que todo viene desde ahí. Ni siquiera James la ha visto así.

Esa revelación lo había dejado helado, sabía que no tenían intimidad, pero saber eso lo hizo sentirse en cierto modo superior, un cosquilleo le había subido desde el estómago, pero al percatarse de la estúpida expresión que tenía en su rostro, la había borrado de inmediato, gracias al cielo Sirius no lo había notado, o lo habría estado molestando lo indecible por ello.

Desde entonces si quería molestarla, algo que hacía con frecuencia, solo debía dejarle en claro que ella no merecía el puesto de esposa de su hermano.

Para ella era evidente que él no la toleraba, y eso realmente era así, ella era una intrusa, y pensaba deshacerse de ella a como diera lugar. Ese día James aún no había regresado del instituto, por lo visto había una evaluación de medio trimestre, para comprobar la media de los alumnos y a cuales debían llamarles la atención, él por ese lado estaba más que tranquilo, después de todo, y debido a su vida, se había refugiado en ser el mejor.

Pero Hermione, ella parecía sumamente asustada, era evidente que no se tenía ninguna fe, y con ello encontró otra manera de burlarse de ella.

En eso estaba cuando su móvil había sonado, extrañado cogió el mismo, al ver el número sintió un escalofrío, se había olvidado por completo de su padre, tragó en seco, le dijo a Jane que lo esperara y salió fuera de la casa para hablar.

Hermione miró extrañada como este salía de la casa, le preguntó a Jane con la mirada a donde había ido:

—Recibió una llamada, dijo que hablaría fuera.

Hermione asintió y con cuidado se acercó a la puerta, la entreabrió lo justo y se acercó un poco más:

—Ya lo sé.

—Sí, maldita sea, no tengo idea.

—No me ha dicho nada al respecto, pero vi el sobre y sigue cerrado.

—¿Qué quieres que yo le haga?, no puedo obligarlo, bastante que ya estoy soportando todo esto.

Hermione se percató de que apretaba los puños y seguidamente los soltaba, como queriendo impedir hacer algo indebido y añadió: —No, todavía no he encontrado nada que puedas usar contra él. Es profesor en Hogwarts, Sirius vive en la casa contigua a la suya.

Este calló, por lo visto al otro lado le estaban diciendo algo, Harry frunció el ceño molesto por algo y entre dientes declaró:

—No, no existe nadie, ¿con miedo de ceder tú imperio a una prostituta cualquiera?, de sobras sabes que no admitirá a Narcisa Black, no entiendo por qué ese afán. Además a mí esa tipa me parece una furcia de cuidado.

Por lo visto al otro lado de la línea dijeron algo que lo había molestado porque Harry separó el móvil de su oído y lo miró con odio, seguidamente lo volvió a colocar en su oído e inquirió furioso:

—Diré lo que me venga en gana, estoy a más de mil kilómetros de ti, aquí no puedes tocarme, además esto es algo que ya te había dicho, no sé a qué viene que te alteres así.

Te mostré incluso fotos de la tipa en mi cama, ¿no fue suficiente?, si quieres te puedo describir todo lo que hace, quizás te parezca interesante para ti, ¿no es eso a lo que te dedicas?, pero ten cuidado, no vayas a cometer otro error garrafal como pasó conmigo.

Sin más colgó la llamada, ella rápidamente se alejó de la puerta cerrándola de la forma más discreta.

Se sentía muy nerviosa y avergonzada, Harry se había acostado en alguna ocasión con la que se supone debía ser la futura esposa de James, ¿en qué demonios estaba pensando?, encima cuando la conoció había intentado besarla a ella, ¿qué demonios tenía Harry contra James?

Estaba furiosa con este, pues presentía que de verdad todo lo que le había dicho hacía un mes era cierto, que Harry estaba allí solo para destrozar a James, y eso no pensaba permitirlo, ni mucho menos.

Protegería a James a como diera lugar, así fuera hasta de su propia familia, así fuera de Harry. Cuando al pasar más de media hora la puerta no se había vuelto a abrir, se extrañó, ¿dónde se había metido y sin su chaqueta?

Miró por la ventana, estaba nevando, ¿en qué estaba pensando ese inconsciente?

Al cabo de tres horas, ya estaba preocupada, eran las once de la noche, y ni James ni Harry habían llegado aún, cuando escuchó el timbre de la puerta fue corriendo a abrir, estaba dispuesta a echarles una buena bronca a los dos, ¿quién sería el primero en recibirla?

Abrió la puerta y por pura costumbre comenzó con su típico:

—Bienvenido a…¿Harry, James?

Se quedó parada al ver a Harry que cargaba con James como podía:

—¿Te decides a moverte y echarme una mano?, no es un peso pluma la verdad.

Al escucharlo salió de su sorpresa y corrió a sujetar a James del otro brazo, Jane estaba completamente dormida, por lo que no se percató del estado de James, algo que agradeció lo indecible.

Junto con Harry lo llevaron a la cama de este y lo recostaron:

—Tiene mucha fiebre, lo mejor será darle algo para que le baje.

Inquirió mientras comenzaba a quitarle la ropa, Hermione corrió en busca de una aspirina o algo para bajarle la fiebre, al ver que no tenía nada, acudió a la habitación con dos paños empapados y una vasija con agua fría:

—No tenemos nada para bajar su temperatura, ¿te importaría ir a la farmacia por algo?

Preguntó pasando el paño por la frente de James.

—¿Tú eres consciente del tiempo que hace?

Preguntó este incrédulo, lo miró fijamente a sus verdes ojos:

—Si no hacemos algo, puede empeorar, por favor.

Harry se quedó mirándola como idiota durante unos instantes, seguidamente miró a James, apretó los puños y sin decir palabra se puso en pie y salió de la habitación, cuando escuchó como la puerta se cerraba supo que había ido a por alguna farmacia de guardia para comprar algo para James.

Sonrió de medio lado, sí, por mucho que Harry lo negase, quería a su hermano mayor, y estaba segura de que se preocupaba por él, ¿qué podía haberlos distanciado tanto a uno del otro?, ¿por qué ninguno le contaba nada?

Cuando esos dos estaban juntos ella se sentía realmente una intrusa, era evidente que necesitaban hablar, que ambos querían decirse muchas cosas, pero ambos se lo callaban.

Pasó el paño húmedo por el rostro de James, quien se removió un poco, y abrió los ojos, sus ojos estaban brillantes, sin duda la fiebre era bastante alta:

—¿Dónde estoy?

—En casa, Harry te trajo.

—¿Harry?

Preguntó con la voz seca, ella asintió:

—Sí, ahora ha ido por unos medicamentos a la farmacia.

—Pero, ¿cómo está él?, recuerdo que lo encontré mareado en la calle, estaba ayudándolo a llegar a casa, pero de repente me desmayé.

Hermione miró a este sorprendida por sus palabras, ¿qué Harry también estaba enfermo?, ¿cómo no se había percatado?, o maldito idiota, ¿y pese a encontrarse mal se había largado con semejante tiempo solo por James?

De repente se sintió sumamente culpable por haber pensado todo lo que había pensado antes de él.

—No sabía que estaba enfermo también.

Fue lo único que pudo decir en su favor, James la miró unos instantes y de repente acercó su mano hasta su rostro, eso la obligó a mirar a James a los ojos, estos realmente estaban muy, pero muy brillantes:

—Eres tan hermosa, no me dejes nunca Hermione.

Se quedó congelada cuando sintió como este delineaba sus labios con uno de sus dedos, entre sorprendida, asustada y ansiosa, observó como este se incorporaba un poco y se acercaba lentamente a su rostro, sus ojos y los de él se encontraron, era evidente que le estaba pidiendo permiso para continuar con su objetivo, y no dudo en concedérselo.

Podía estar algo asustada, pero ¿quién no lo estaba en su primer beso?

—Tienes unos labios que poco a poco me condenan. No sabes lo difícil que es contenerme a diario para no acercarme a ti. Eres una tortura Hermione.

Sintió un escalofrío al sentir su aliento tan cerca de sus labios, cerró los ojos deseando sentirlos al fin, sobre los suyos, pero tras unos instantes nada pasó, cuando abrió los ojos, descubrió que James se había dormido nuevamente.

Se sintió enrojecer, ¿por qué no había continuado?, enfadada y deseosa de recibir los labios de James contra los suyos, se decidió por terminar ella con la distancia, estaba por rozar esos labios cuando:

—¿Qué haces?

La voz de Harry la hizo retirarse rápidamente y caer de culo al suelo, estaba furiosamente roja de vergüenza, ¿por qué había tenido que regresar justo en ese preciso instante?

Lo miró y se quedó congelada en el lugar, todo el enfado se esfumó al instante, respiraba agitadamente, tenía el pelo lleno de nieve, y estaba empapado, sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas al máximo, era evidente que había ido corriendo a donde fuera que tuviera que ir.

Se sintió terriblemente culpable, y cogiéndolo de la mano lo sacó del cuarto de James, en el salón lo obligó a deshacerse de la chaqueta, mientras ella cogía una de las pastillas he iba al cuarto para dársela a James, Harry se quitó la chaqueta y el jersey que llevaba, estaba realmente congelado, y tiritando, se maldijo por haber sido tan idiota y haber ido con semejante tiempo a por la medicina, ahora el que se encontraría para el arrastre sería él.

Se dejó caer en el suelo sentado y se quitó las gafas, estornudó, maldición.

Antes de darse cuenta sintió que algo caía sobre su cabeza, no le dio tiempo a sorprenderse cuando sintió que comenzaban a secarle el pelo con una toalla.

Sintió a Hermione de rodillas ante él, mientras con ambas manos masajeaba su cabeza, quitando todo rastro de nieve y agua de su cabello, sentir las manos de esta en su cabeza lo hizo enrojecer de inmediato, pero cuando esta apartó la toalla y colocó su frente contra la de él, estuvo seguro de que su calor corporal estaba por las nubes, ¿qué se creía que estaba haciendo?

Al fijar su mirada en ella, se sintió estúpido, evidentemente estaba comprobando si tenía fiebre, sus ojos fueron directos a sus labios y se sintió mareado, cerró los ojos con fuerza, y deseó que se apartara de él cuanto antes.

—Estás ardiendo, ¿por qué no me has dicho que también estabas enfermo?

Su aliento lo golpeó de lleno y aguantó la respiración, mientras se mordía el labio inferior, esa chica era idiota sin duda.

—¿Me estás escuchando?, ¿estás bien?, estás muy rojo, lo mejor será que te tomes cuanto antes algo para el catarro y te des una buena ducha caliente.

Seguro, estaba de acuerdo con lo de la ducha, abrió los ojos para decirle que iba a hacer eso en ese mismo instante, todo con tal de alejarse de ella cuanto antes, cuando se quedó sin respiración. ¿Quién demonios le había comprado semejante pijama para dormir por las noches?

Maldijo interiormente al pensar en James comprando semejantes prendas para ella, y al darse cuenta de sus pensamientos, se asustó, ¿qué demonios le pasaba?, era la esposa de su hermano, ¿cómo demonios se le ocurría pensar que era un indeseable por comprarle algo así a su esposa?, era lo más normal del mundo.

El intruso en todo eso era él, y ella realmente no ayuda para nada, debía tener una seria conversación con ella, explicarle que no era adecuado que se paseara así por la maldita casa, al menos cuando no estuviese a solas con James.

Sintió los labios de esta sobre su frente y totalmente azorado se separó de ella, más rápido de lo que se creyó jamás posible se puso en pie:

—Gracias por traer la medicina para James.

Su sonrisa era deslumbrante, y él se sintió estúpido, claro, todas esas atenciones eran por haber ido a la farmacia, ¿y qué esperaba?, negó intentando despejarse, y se mareo, maldito catarro, seguro que por eso estaba tan idiota, el catarro estaba trastocando sus malditos sentidos.

Sin decirle nada, se fue derecho al cuarto de baño, se encerró en este y se dejó caer al frío suelo, lentamente perdió la consciencia, mientras la imagen de ella frente a él, con su frente pegada a la suya, volvía a asaltarlo.

Esa noche fue nefasta para él, entre la fiebre, el sudor y los malditos sueños que lo asaltaron, no pego ojo en toda la noche.

También había de contar que el frío suelo del cuarto de baño, no era un lugar muy apropiado para recuperarse de un catarro, sino por el contrario, para empeorarlo.

Cuando abrió los ojos se encontró con la mirada gris preocupada de Sirius, este se encontraba con Hermione al lado:

—¿En qué estabas pensando para encerrarte en el baño en este estado?

Sentía la garganta arderle, y tras carraspear un poco inquirió:

—No estaba pensando claramente.

—Eso lo supuse yo mismo, tuvimos que tirar la puerta abajo, James estaba como loco, hasta que no consiguió que la puerta cediera no paró, y eso que ahora aparte del catarro, se ha ganado una luxación en el hombro derecho.

—Tómate esto Harry, te hará bien.

Hermione acercó a sus labios una taza, al probar lo que era, se encontró con un caldo de pollo caliente. Primero reticente, y después con más ganas se lo bebió entero, el líquido caliente le hizo realmente bien.

Seguidamente le dio una pastilla para bajar la fiebre y después se marchó:

—¿Cómo está mi hermano?

Le preguntó a Sirius, y este sonrió de medio lado:

—He venido aquí para poder responder esa misma pregunta en la habitación contigua. Él está mejor que tú, recibió buenos cuidados en todo momento, y no hizo ninguna estupidez, ¿qué te cogió para encerrarte en el baño?

—Ella, me estaba agobiando, me sentía asfixiado, necesitaba estar solo.

Sirius lo miró por unos instantes, y él se llevó una mano a los ojos a la par que los cerraba, suspiró y añadió:

—Nunca nadie se había preocupado por mi estado Sirius. Cada vez que enfermaba estaba solo, nadie se preocupaba si necesitaba algo, o alguna medicación.

No existían los pretextos, así estuviera ardiendo en fiebre y muriéndome de dolor o mareado, debía hacer todo lo que se esperaba de mí. Pero aquí es diferente, aquí, ella, lo hace diferente.

No sirvo para estar aquí, no debo quedarme más.

Sirius no dijo nada, se mantuvo callado, a la espera de que dijera algo más, pero este no añadió nada más, la razón fue simple, se había quedado dormido de nuevo. Suspiró al ver que comenzaba a sudar una vez más, esperaba que las pastillas hicieran efecto.

Esa sería la tercera noche que pasaría ardiendo en fiebre, si seguía así, tendrían que volver a llamar al médico, y James no estaba muy satisfecho con ello.

Cuando los había visitado el día anterior, había exigido que les hicieran una analítica de sangre a ambos, Harry estaba tan dormido que ni siquiera se había enterado de la extracción, y James pese a que renuente, pues odiaba las agujas, había terminado aceptando a petición de Hermione.

Sonrió al recordar la escena, James podía decir misa, pero para él, era evidente que quien estaba perdidamente enamorado de Hermione era él. Ella también lo amaba, solo hacía falta ver como lo miraba, no tenían que ser sabios para ello.

Sin duda el experimento de su mejor amigo podría incluso salirle bien, se había casado con ella para salvarla y ahora se encontraba con una esposa que estaba loca por él.

Y con una familia, algo que este por mucho que lo negara siempre había anhelado. Acercó su mano a la frente de Harry, y frunció el ceño, igual de caliente.

Maldita medicación inservible. Cogió un paño y lo colocó en la frente del chico, este se estremeció, y él suspiró.

—¿Cómo sigue?

La voz de James lo sacó de sus pensamientos:

—Mal, esta maldita fiebre no baja, vamos a tener que llamar al doctor de nuevo, no sabe ni que lleva tres días durmiendo.

James frunció el ceño:

—No quiero que regrese, ya bastante tuvimos con su primera visita.

Inquirió molesto, Sirius por su parte se puso más molesto aún y furioso dijo entre dientes:

—Claro, quieres de nuevo hacerte el ciego, si no sabes es como si no hubiese pasado nada. ¿Pero sabes qué James?, que el hecho de que no quieras saber no hará desaparecer lo que él ha pasado.

Ni tampoco esto.

Sirius destapó el cuerpo de Harry y James pudo ver por primera vez las quemaduras en el brazo y tórax de Harry. Sirius no apartó la mirada de la expresión de James, el cual miraba el cuerpo de su hermano menor sin apartar la mirada del mismo, su semblante era una máscara de frialdad:

—Me marché para ahorrarle todo eso. Me retiré del camino, maldición, lo hice por su bien, para que mi padre lo considerara como su heredero, no para que le hiciera esas atrocidades.

Sirius soltó un chasquido de fastidio:

—Él no necesitaba que te marcharas, al contrario, Harry necesitaba su hermano mayor, a una figura que lo defendiera, que lo ayudara si era preciso, que lo cuidara cuando estaba en situaciones como esta.

Harry te necesitaba a ti James, y tú le negaste tenerte.

—Pensé que era lo mejor.

—Pues ya ves que no es el caso, ¿qué piensas hacer ahora?

—No lo sé, realmente no tengo idea.

—¿Sabes ya lo que quiere tú padre de ti?

—Lo mismo de siempre supongo, que regrese, que ocupe mi puesto, que haga de heredero.

—¿Vas a hacerlo?

—No, ese lugar es de Harry, nunca quise nada de eso, ni siquiera cuando era el hijo único, nunca desee ese puesto, y sé que Harry lo hará bien.

—James, ¿crees que es buena idea dejar semejante carga sobre él?, yo opino que deberíamos alejar a Harry de tú padre, te soy completamente sincero James, temo por la vida de Harry.

James no dijo nada, tan solo miró una vez más el cuerpo de Harry y se marchó de la habitación, en cuanto escuchó que otra puerta se cerraba suspiró, al menos James ya veía a Harry.

Eso era un paso, ¿no?

—Santo dios, ¿qué demonios es todo eso?

La voz de Hermione lo hizo dar un brinco, esta se encontraba en la puerta mirando asustada las marcas en el cuerpo de Harry, rápidamente tiró de las sábanas para cubrir el cuerpo de este, pero ya daba igual, ella ya había visto las marcas.

—Será mejor que no hables de esto Hermione, ¿traes más agua fría?

Ella asintió, dio unos pasos y le entregó una vasija y seguidamente cogió la otra que había allí, miró a Harry una vez más y se marchó.

La casa de James estuvo durante dos semanas en una especie de cuarentena y Hermione de enfermera, al igual que Sirius los fines de semana, Jane se encargaba de controlar el mando de la tele, y poner lo que le venía en gana, o coger cualquier libro y entretenerse.

Poco a poco ambos Potters se fueron encontrando mejor, hasta tal punto que Hermione, decidió esa noche que había llegado el momento de sacarle a James el tema de su beso insatisfecho.

Este se encontraba sentado en su escritorio mirando dos sobres ante él, uno había llegado esa misma tarde por correo urgente, la otra era la que Harry le había dado cuando llegó.

No quería abrir ninguno de los dos, y realmente últimamente solo deseaba coger a Harry y echarlo de su casa, no volver a verlo nunca más.

Estaba enfadado y lo peor es que el motivo no le agradaba en lo más mínimo, estaba celoso de Harry y Hermione, y realmente no estaban haciendo nada malo, solo hablaban, ¿por qué entonces se sentía tan furioso y celoso?

Hermione era su esposa solo de nombre, ella no le pertenecía y Harry era más acorde para ella, pero solo pensar que ella pudiera ser de él, la sangre le hervía, había estado a punto de coger a Hermione y separarla de él, de besarla con furia delante de él para demostrarle que le pertenecía.

Una posesión que realmente no existía.

Apretó furioso los puños y golpeó el escritorio:

—¿Estás bien?

Miró a la puerta y no pudo responder, Hermione estaba en su puerta con un camisón fino, que maldición, no dejaba nada a la imaginación.

¿En qué estaba pensando Sirius cuando la ayudó a comprar esa ropa?, seguramente en hacerle la vida un maldito infierno, tragó seco y declaró lo más normal que pudo:

—Sí, no te preocupes, no es nada, ¿y tú?, ¿cómo te encuentras?, ¿conseguiste dormir anoche?

Ella asintió y entró en su cuarto, la vio entornar la puerta de la habitación y no le hizo ninguna gracia.

Necesitaba esa puerta abierta, necesita saber que Jane y Harry estaban en la casa, escucharlos para no cometer ninguna locura.

—Sí, gracias a dios ya estáis ambos bien, así que esta noche pude dormir completamente tranquila de que nada os pasaría ni a ti ni a Harry.

¿Qué tenía que importarle a ella el estado de Harry?

—James, hay algo de lo que quería hablarte, es sobre algo que pasó la otra noche.

Enseguida supo a qué se refería, a la noche en que estuvo a punto de besarla, cuando ella estuvo a solo unos centímetros de él, pero Harry llegó.

—¿Qué sucedió?

Preguntó haciéndose el desentendido, ella pareció ponerse nerviosa, y la vio morderse el labio inferior, eso lo hizo apartar la mirada de ella, necesitaba una distracción, cualquier cosa. Lo que fuera, una secuencia matemática, cualquiera, 01123581321….

Todo quedó relegado al olvido cuando sintió que se sentaba en sus piernas, alarmado la miró de frente, ella estaba sumamente roja, era evidente que Sirius tenía algo que ver con aquello.

Dioses, iba a matar a su mejor amigo, no, a ese traidor y manipulador.

—Hermione, ¿qué…?

Sintió los dedos de esta sobre sus labios y que negaba:

—Solo quiero un beso, no es mucho pedir ¿no?, soy tu esposa después de todo.

Sí, era su esposa, pero era nueve años menor que él, tragó en seco, además era su alumna, ella debía entender que eso no debía pasar que…Hermione se acercó a él un poco más y sintió su respiración contra su rostro, cerró los ojos al sentirla y llevó una de sus manos a la cintura de ella para acercarla a él.

Ella dejó escapar un suspiro de sus labios y él aguanto para no demostrar lo que le estaba provocando, abrió los ojos y los fijó en los de ella.

Sus ojos eran dos ríos de ámbar líquido, ese brillo lo trastocó, y cuando la vio acercarse peligrosamente, se plateó si no era buena idea darle lo que le pedía, un solo beso no podía ser tan malo.

Pero, ¿y si no podía detenerse tras un solo beso y quería más?, ¿se atrevía a fiarse de sí mismo más que de su instinto?, no, en cuanto ella cerró los ojos, cogió su camiseta y la colocó entre sus labios y los de ella, en cuanto sus labios rozaron los suyos a través de la camiseta ella abrió los ojos.

Iba a separarse de él, pero no se lo permitió, cogió su nuca y la obligó a presionar sus labios contra los suyos a través de la camiseta, no podía besarla como ella quería, pero eso sí podía hacerlo.

Cuando se separó de ella, supo que para ella no era suficiente, al contrario, ni siquiera lo consideraba un beso. Sus ojos estaban llorosos.

—¿Por qué?, ¿por qué James?, ¿tan poca cosa te parezco realmente?, si es así, ¿por qué estás conmigo?, si es por lástima te ruego que me lo digas, necesito que me aclares qué es esto que tenemos.

Necesito que me lo digas por favor.

Porque si no acabaré por volverme loca. Yo te quiero James, te quiero y necesito saber si tú a mí también me quieres.

Suspiró ante sus palabras y cogió su rostro entre sus manos, acercó sus labios a su frente y depositó un beso en esta:

—Hermione, no es todo tan sencillo, yo no puedo aprovecharme de ti de esta forma, estoy seguro de que estás confundida, de que seguramente encontrarás a alguien que…

Ella se puso en pie rápidamente separándose de él, dejándolo de repente vacío:

—No, no querré a nadie más, te quiero a ti James, a ti, no quieres entenderlo, no estoy confundida, no lo estoy. Sé sincero conmigo, dime que no te gusto y ya, dejaré de hacer el ridículo y de vestirme como una furcia para llamar tú atención.

Sin dejarlo hablar, abrió la puerta y se marchó, él no la siguió, era preferible eso.

Al escuchar el portazo, Harry se incorporó en su cama, ¿qué demonios había sido eso?, extrañado, se levantó de la cama, la verdad es que ya se encontraba totalmente recuperado, abrió la puerta y al asomarse se quedó congelado.

En mitad del salón, el cual estaba a oscuras, se encontraba Hermione, ella estaba llorando desconsoladamente, pero lo que lo había dejado en su sitio era su ropa, ¿cómo con el frío que hacía ella podía llevar algo semejante?

Al ver que caía de rodillas al suelo llorando y con ambas manos tapando su rostro se sintió irritado. Miró furioso a la puerta tras la que se encontraba James, ¿qué le había hecho ahora?

Repasó todo a su alrededor y enseguida encontró su chaqueta, la cogió y salió del cuarto, debía calmarla antes de que se fuera a dormir, Jane no podía escucharla llorar.

Al llegar donde ella, se agachó a su altura y colocó la misma sobre sus hombros, al sentir la tela cubriéndola, ella levantó su rostro rápidamente y lo miró.

La escena le estrujó el corazón y un deseo de ir por James y molerlo a palos lo asaltó de la nada:

—¿Qué ha pasado ahora?

Se escuchó a sí mismo decir, y se sintió estúpido, ¿qué estaba haciendo?, ¿por qué le preguntaba?, a él eso no le importaba, maldita sea, iba a terminar por arrepentirse:

—Le pedí un beso, solo un beso, pero debo parecerle repulsiva, porque justo cuando estaba por besarme colocó su camiseta entre ambos.

¿Sabes cómo me sentí?, maldita sea, no me toca, no me besa, no me ve, ¿qué pinto realmente yo aquí?

—Te dije que lo tuyo con él no era nada, te lo advertí, pero quisiste hacerte la que no ve y así…

—Calla, eres muy cruel, no necesito que me digas te lo dije.

Harry se encogió de hombros y se sentó recostado en el sillón, ella no tardó en imitarlo sentándose a su lado:

—¿Soy tan fea como para no querer besarme?

Al decirle eso se colocó de frente a él, su cara estaba manchada por las lágrimas, sus ojos brillaban y sus mejillas y labios estaban sonrosados, pese a tener su chaqueta por encima, esta no estaba abrochada, así que a su vista llegaba el camisón que sin duda debería estar prohibido para mujeres casadas.

Allí, de rodillas ante él, preguntándole si era fea, y el por qué su hermano no la besaba, lo hizo sentirse estúpido una vez más.

¿Por qué ella conseguía eso?, ¿qué se supone que debía responder a eso?, que James era un tarado y que se había vuelto loco por no devorar cada rincón de esa boca tan provocadora, que James era lento de entenderas y por eso no captaba que ella quería estar con él, que deseaba matar a James por ponerlo en semejante situación.

Sí, esa era la opción acertada, pero no dijo eso, tan solo se encogió de hombros:

—En su día te dije que no eres para nada mi tipo, así que si en verdad mi hermano y yo nos parecemos, quizás sea que tampoco eres el de él.

Siempre he pensado que este matrimonio era absurdo, veo que ya comienzas a percatarte de que así es.

Tras esas palabras se arrepintió, sobre todo porque ella rompió a llorar y se refugió en su pecho.

Su corazón se saltó un latido y cuando ella se abrazó a su pecho y comenzó a llorar más y más desconsoladamente se sintió el tipo más ruin de la faz de la tierra. Se maldijo a sí mismo y tras llevar una de sus manos a su frente y golpearse por tarado se quedó mirando al techo sin atreverse a tocarla ni un milímetro.

—Lo que le pasa a James es que tiene miedo. –no entendía por qué decía eso, pero estaba seguro de que se trataba de eso, ella susurró contra su pecho: —¿Miedo a qué? –formó una sonrisa cínica en su rostro, no debería hacer el papel de cupido, maldición, él se suponía que estaba allí para hacer sufrir a James, no para arreglar su maldita vida: —A no poder detenerse una vez dé el primer paso.

Eso consiguió que ella se separara de él y lo mirara sin terminar de creerse esas palabras, cuando posó sus ojos verdes en ella no pudo evitar sentir una punzada de alegría, había dejado de llorar, lo idiota que se sintiera había quedado relegado ya que había conseguido su propósito.

—Pero yo no quiero que se detenga, al contrario, lo que quiero es que realmente me vea.

Y por la borda se fue la alegría que sentía segundos antes, para ser reemplazada por un puñal que no esperaba, pero del que iba a tener que deshacerse a como diera lugar. Era estúpido pero pese a lo que acababa de decir deseó que James nunca diera el maldito paso.

—Tendrás que esperar a que esté preparado, del mismo modo que él está esperando a que tú lo estés.

—Yo ya estoy preparada.

Inquirió de forma segura, repasó una vez su vestimenta y suspiró, eso parecía.

—Sé paciente, no creo que pueda resistir mucho más si sigues con semejante forma de vestir.

Ella sonrió ante su comentario y se miró a sí misma:

—¿Sí?, ¿tú crees? eso mismo me dijo Sirius cuando fuimos de compras. Realmente es una gran persona, siempre que necesito ayuda está ahí para ayudarme, es como el hermano mayor que nunca tuve.

Sirius, debía haberlo imaginado, ¿quién más tendría una mente tan pervertida?

—Sí bueno, siempre se le ha dado bien estar ahí. De todas formas, un consejo, intenta que solo James te vea así vestida.

Ella lo miró sin comprender y se separó lo justo para darle una gran vista, se encontraba de rodillas ante él, con las piernas completamente desnudas, y el mini camisón que no dejaba nada a la imaginación.

Unos pechos que no eran generosos pero sí sugerentes, su chaqueta abierta que le quedaba bastante grande, y su cabello suelto y revuelto, sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas debido al llanto, maldición, tendría que darse una buena ducha llegado el momento:

—¿Qué tiene de malo?, ¿acaso me queda tan mal?, yo creo que es muy cómodo, algo fresquito, pero cómodo, ¿es que no te gusta?

Su cerebro se apagó por unos instantes mientras no pudo evitar quedarse con la boca abierta y que sus ojos la devoraran sin remordimiento alguno, ella debió notar algo en su mirada, porque enseguida cogió su chaqueta y se tapó con ella, Harry nunca estuvo más agradecido de ver la cremallera de su chaqueta ser subida.

—No es que te quede mal, solo que es algo que solo él debería ver, nada más. No quiero que lastimes la vista de nadie más, no castigues a gente inocente, él fue quien se quiso casar contigo, así que él debe ser quien sufra las consecuencias.

Ella lo miró enfadada y lo agradeció, su propósito era molestarla, pero deseaba por todos los infiernos que así consiguiera que nunca más le regalara semejante vista. Si ella creía que estaba horrible, quizás lo conseguiría.

—Será mejor que vayas a descansar o mañana no te podrás levantar para ir a clase.

Se iba a levantar pero ella lo detuvo:

—Espera, por favor, no me dejes sola, necesito no estar sola.

—Pero mañana…

—Solo un rato, juro que será solo un rato.

Enfadado volvió a tomar asiento, ella también lo hizo y se quedaron en silencio, al parecer ella solo quería compañía, no charla y lo agradeció, no creía tener nada que hablar con ella, cuanto menos trato tuvieran mejor.

Y desde el día siguiente ese sería un nuevo propósito alejarse de ella, para comenzar, no volverían a ir juntos al instituto, debía buscar una excusa.

Había un equipo de futbol, desde pequeño había estado en uno, intentando huir de casa el máximo de tiempo posible, así que tendría que volver a todo aquello.

Estaba tan perdido pensando en todo aquello, que no se percató de que Hermione, a su lado, se había quedado completamente dormida hasta que cayó sobre su hombro.

Sobresaltado se quedó estático, ¿qué demonios estaba haciendo?

—¿Hermione qué…?

Al girarse para decirle que se apartara, la encontró completamente dormida, su cabeza estaba a medio camino entre el sofá y su hombro, dejando su rostro medio recostado entre ambos, su respiración era muy pausada, al parecer ya se había calmado definitivamente.

Al fijarse en sus labios se quedó hipnotizado, eran unos labios rosados y que invitaban a ser besados, ¿cómo conseguía James controlarse?, ella solo deseaba un maldito beso, no podía ser tan difícil dárselo, ¿verdad?

—James.

Fue solo un susurro, pero eso lo hizo enfadar, de forma impulsiva llevó su mano hasta su rostro, la dejó descansando en su mejilla derecha y acarició la misma, lentamente hizo girar un poco su rostro:

—No es James quien está contigo. Maldita seas, no es él quien te ha consolado. No, él es quien te ha hecho sufrir, él es quien te hace llorar, ese idiota.

Ella suspiró entre sueños, y él repasó lentamente sus labios con uno de sus dedos, estaba completamente dormida, ella quería un beso, un maldito primer beso de James, sin embargo, algo en él lo reclamaba.

Sin pensar en nada más que en ese impulso acercó su rostro hasta el de ella:

—Esta vez no ganarás.

Susurró cerca de sus labios y sin más terminó con la distancia que los separaba, rozo esos labios con cuidado, y al ver que se encontraba perdidamente dormida se aventuró un poco más.

Cerró los ojos y presionó los suyos con cuidado, un sabor a fresas lo embargó, un sabor que le encantó, pese a que nunca le habían gustado las malditas fresas.

Lentamente se separó de ella, y su respiración se congeló, ella tenía los ojos abiertos y lo estaba mirando fijamente.

¿Se acababa de despertar?, ¿lo habría engañado y no estaba dormida?

Maldita fuera.

—¿Qué…qué es lo que…?

Ella llevó rápidamente su mano hasta sus labios y lo miró con horror, era evidente que la idea de que la hubiese besado le causaba terror.

Sonrió al sentirse herido, ¿cómo podía ser tan jodidamente bruja?

—¿Tú qué crees?

Le preguntó sin más, ella lo miró sin contestar y sonrió más, la torturaría, esa sería su revancha por todo lo que le estaba provocando:

—Dime si lo has hecho, dímelo…no puedes haberlo hecho, no puedes, ese era mi primer beso, ese era, pertenecía a James, solo a James, ¿por qué lo has hecho?

Furiosa le cruzó la cara y se alejó de él, ante semejante bofetada se enfureció, sin saber si lo había hecho o no, ya lo había juzgado, vale que era culpable, pero eso ella era evidente que no lo sabía, o al menos no estaba segura de ello.

Se puso en pie y sin decir una sola palabra la fulminó con la mirada y se decidió por meterse a su habitación, pero ella se lo impidió y le reclamó:

—¿Lo hiciste?, por favor, dime que no, dime que…

Sonrió falsamente y se soltó de su agarre:

—Cree lo que quieras, después de todo ya he recibido el castigo.

—No, necesito saberlo, necesito…

Él la cortó colocando un dedo sobre sus labios, gesto que la hizo alejarse de él rápidamente, sonrió, al menos ya había conseguido que se alejara:

—Buenas noches señorita Granger, que pase una agradable noche.

Sin más se metió a su cuarto dejándola a ella allí plantada con su chaqueta aún puesta. Mientras Hermione lo veía irse, en cuanto se cerró la puerta, se llevó una mano a sus labios, enrojeció a más no poder y un sinfín de lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos:

¿Por qué lo había hecho?, ¿por qué la había besado?, ¿tanto la odiaba que deseaba hacerla miserable?, ella quería entregar ese beso a James, maldito y mil veces maldito fuera Harry Potter.

Sumamente deprimida, corrió a encerrarse a su propio cuarto y a dejarse llevar por el llanto y los remordimientos toda la noche.

A la par que cada uno se encerraba en sus respectivos cuartos, James Potter apretaba el manillar de la puerta de su habitación con suma fuerza, mientras que golpeaba con furia la misma.

Maldito, y mil meses maldito Harry.

¿Cómo se había atrevido a besar a Hermione?, ahora que eso no quedaría así, dios iba amatarlo.

Iba a matar a Harry por acercarse a Hermione, ¿quién demonios se había creído para besar a su esposa?

Esa pregunta lo enfureció aún más, maldición, Sirius tenía razón, se había involucrado demasiado con Hermione, hasta el punto de desearla solo para él, de desear alejar a todo tipo que se le acercara, y hasta el punto de odiar de forma casi insospechada a su propio hermano menor.

—Despreciable, ¿a qué demonios has tenido que venir aquí?, ¿por qué diantres has vuelto miserable?

Debiste quedarte en América y no regresar, ojala nunca hubiese aparecido.

Se separó de la puerta y se acercó a su mesa, había decidido abrir la maldita carta de su padre, porque al día siguiente echaría a Harry de su casa para no verlo nunca más.

Era eso o matarlo con sus propias manos, pero antes le demostraría a Harry que Hermione era suya y de nadie más.

Al llegar a la mesa lo primero que encontró fue un papel que lo dejó congelado, ¿era eso?, miró al techo, aunque en realidad apuntaba aún más lejos:

—¿Es una demostración para decirme que no es mía?, Dios, ¿por qué has hecho que Harry vuelva a mi vida?, ¿por qué maldita sea has dejado que se enamore de ella?

No hubo respuesta, del mismo modo que nunca la había, cogió los dos sobres que había dejado olvidados, abrió la carta de su padre y según iba leyendo la furia se hacía con él.

Y pese a lo furioso que estaba con Harry, comprendió que nunca podría odiarlo, nunca podría odiarlo, porque si él lo hacía, Harry realmente se vería completamente solo en el mundo.

Tiró la carta con asco y fijó su vista en la otra, la cogió con indiferencia y la abrió, no comprendía que podía ser esa carta, la verdad es que no esperaba recibirla, y menos con carácter de urgencia.

Pero cuando la abrió, una sacudida de miedo lo recorrió por completo, seguidamente miró el primer papel que había visto en la mesa y se maldijo a sí mismo.

¿Cómo demonios era posible eso?

La imagen de Harry le vino de golpe a la mente y se quedó congelado, hasta que de repente una pequeña risa escapó de sus labios, para seguidamente caminar hacia atrás y caer contra la puerta de su propio cuarto, para ese entonces la risa se había intensificado y parecía la de un desquiciado.

Miró de nuevo al techo y volvió a reír:

—Así que ese es el motivo, por eso está él aquí. Eres tan miserable, o dios como te odio.

Y comenzó a llorar, la carta que hasta ese momento había estrangulado con todas sus fuerzas entre sus manos, cayó al suelo bocabajo, impidiendo así ver lo escrito en el mismo.


	4. Interludio de dos amores

_**Bien aquí vengo con un nuevo capítulo, no se ha cubierto la cuota de diez reviews, pero como en uno de los anteriores recibí más de diez, he pensado en daros un incentivo para que sigáis ahí.**_

_**Así que os regalo este capítulo, ya me diréis que os parece el nuevo cap:**_

_**Paso a responder reviews que no puedo responder por privado;**_

_** : **__Hola, espero disfrutes de este nuevo capítulo, nos vemos pronto en el siguiente buybuy, sé que James parece un tanto malo, pero los celos a veces nos ciegan demasiado. Espero que al final consigáis también valorar a James un poco más._

_HHr: Hola, me alñegro que la historia te guste._

_James no es tan malo, es solo que se crió viendo como todos odiaban a Harry, y si te das cuenta, él al abrir los ojos le da una paliza a su padre por pegar a Harry hasta mandarlo al hospital y se separa de su madre por el trato que le dio a Harry._

_Él mismo se alejó de Harry al darse cuenta de que nunca había sido justo con él y así darle la oportunidad de demostrar que era más de lo que veían en él._

_Sé que Harry no tenía la culpa pero como verás tenía algo que les hacía recordar siempre ese hecho._

_Con respecto a Sirius, temo que algunos os vais a llevar un pequeño golpe con él, pues pese a que adora a Harry, también es quien le hace entrar en razón y quien le regaña si cree que es conveniente, pese a que también se equivoque en algunos de sus juicios me temo._

_Bueno te dejo disfrutar de este nuevo capítulo, nos vemos en el siguiente buybuy ;)_

_**Esdm:**__ Hola, me alegro mucho de que te guste es fic, espero que lo sigas disfrutando._

_En este capítulo habrá un poco de Harmony en el aire, ya me darás tu opinión al respecto ;)_

_Sobre la relación de Harry y James, como verás hay subes y baja en la misma y con respecto a la carta, una de ellas se sabrá ya lo que dice, la otra tardará un poco más en ser revelado._

_Espero no haberme tardado mucho en actualizar, buybuy y hasta el próximo cap._

_**Liziprincsama:**__ Hola, me alegro de que te esté gustando la historia, muchas gracias por leer y comentar, espero no haber tardado mucho en actualizar, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo, buybuy y hasta la próxima._

_Carol: Hola, veo que te gustó la historia jijiji, sobre las cartas tardarás un poco en saber que dice una de ellas, la otra se resuelve el misterio en esta._

_Lily no va a salir en el fic nada más que nombrada justo en este capítulo y verás la razón también._

_Sobre Hermione estaba completamente dormida, despierta justo cuando él se aleja de ella, por ello no sabe si la besó o no._

_Lloró porque quería darle su primer beso a James y ahora no iba a ser posible, si él la había besado._

_Espero que disfrutes de este nuevo capítulo, nos vemos en el siguiente buybuy ;) _

_Merodeadora: Hola, encantada, y muchas gracias por leer y comentar la historia, espero que te siga gustando tanto jajaja. Ya me dirás que piensas de este nuevo capítulo,. Nos vemos pronto buybuy, creo que no me tardé mucho en actualizar no? ;)_

_**Ulii:**__Hola, me alegro que te guste el fic y muchas gracias por leer y comentar, sobre James y Harry ya verás que su relación es un poco tira y afloja entre ellos me temo._

_Sobre si James verá más a Hermione, creo que lo aclaro en este jajaja, y Harry, bueno él ahora mismo va a pasar por una faceta algo incómoda para él. ;)_

_**Creo que contesté todos los Reviews, si quedó alguien sin contestar, de verdad lo siento, avisadme si es el caso, sí.**_

_**Bueno disfrutad del nuevo capítulo buybuy y hasta el próximo.**_

_**Interludio de dos amores:**_

James ese día se levantó temprano, pero no fue el único, algo que no le extrañó, pues seguramente ninguno de los adultos de esa casa habría podido pegar ojo en toda la noche.

Al llegar a la cocina y antes de entrar, notó el incómodo silencio que allí reinaba, y eso lo enfadó en cierto modo, pues no le agradaba.

Entró en la misma con una sonrisa en sus labios, no pensaba dar a entender nada de nada con respecto a la noche pasada. Al entrar encontró a Hermione de espaldas a él y a Harry, el cual estaba sentado en la mesa con la mirada fija en unos apuntes, y bebiendo su vaso de leche con tranquilidad, como si él nunca hubiese roto un maldito plato.

Eso lo molestó, ¿cómo podía ser tan malditamente atrevido?, al fijarse en Hermione se percató de que estaba nerviosa porque se le había derramado algo de leche y estaba como loca intentando limpiarla, al verla de espaldas y con el cabello recogido, dejando expuesto su cuello, sintió un escalofrío, seguidamente miró a Harry.

Ese era tan buen momento como cualquier otro, además, Jane no estaba cerca, sonrió más, en esta ocasión con una sonrisa traviesa, como hacía mucho que no había sonreído.

Con paso seguro pasó cerca de Harry sin decirle ni buenos días, pero al mirarlo de reojo notó que llevaba de nuevo su vaso a sus labios y lo miraba, mejor.

Llegó justo tras Hermione y la cogió por la cintura, enseguida notó que se tensaba, la vio girar el rostro rápidamente furiosa, pero la furia pasó al sonrojo y la sorpresa, no pudo evitar sentir una punzada en su interior, ella creyó que había sido Harry quien la había cogido.

—James, ¿qué…

Enfadado al darse cuenta de que ella había pensado primero en su hermano menor que en él, cortó en seco sus palabras y la besó, la descarga eléctrica que lo recorrió lo dejó sin aliento por unos segundos, ella estaba sumamente sorprendida, evidentemente no se lo esperaba.

Sin dudar un segundo colocó una mano en su nuca y la acercó a él, ya que la besaba la besaría como debía ser, le demostraría a ese niño del demonio lo que era un beso de verdad.

Apresó los labios de Hermione y la sintió estremecerse entre sus brazos, sabiendo que debía tener cuidado para no asustarla, abrió un poco sus labios y repasó los de ella un poco con su lengua, en un susurró inquirió:

—Déjame entrar pequeña.

Y lo dejó, abrió sus labios tímidamente y él la besó sin remordimiento y sin pudor alguno, Hermione llevó sus brazos hasta su cuello y respondió a su beso sin dudar un segundo, pegando su cuerpo al de él.

Y se dejó llevar, se perdió en lo que ese beso le estaba proporcionando y se olvidó del espectador que había a sus espaldas.

Por lo que no pudo ver la expresión de Harry, ni como este se levantaba de la silla con la respiración agitada, para seguidamente negar y volver a sentarse.

Decidido a no mirar esa maldita escena, Harry se centró en su vaso de leche y en sus apuntes, no podía largarse sin más, eso sería sumamente sospechoso, y para ser sincero consigo mismo, no tenía ningún pretexto para marcharse, al contrario, tenía muchos motivos para quedarse.

Por mucho que esa escena lo estuviese matando por dentro, no entendía por qué le estaba produciendo semejante reacción, eran un matrimonio maldita sea, era normal que hicieran esa clase de cosas.

Vale que James hubiera podido escoger otro puñetero momento para semejante demostración, y sobre todo uno en el que él no estuviese presente, pero en fin, tarde o temprano tendría que verlos, hubiese preferido que fuese más tarde que temprano.

Miró de reojo hacía ellos y enseguida se percató de que ambos se habían olvidado de que se encontraba allí, ¿dónde estaba Jane?, maldición, ¿por qué no se despertaba ya?

Miró hacía la habitación que ella y Hermione ocupaban, pero no había indicios de que esta saliera, miró su reloj de pulsera y frunció el ceño, Sirius tardaría un cuarto de hora en venir a recoger a Jane para ir a la escuela, ¿en qué estaba pensando Hermione para no ir a despertar a la pequeña?

Seguidamente se llamó estúpido, ella en esos instantes no estaba pensando, o al menos no con la cabeza. Retiró la silla, produciendo más ruido de lo que él hubiese querido y consiguiendo que la maldita parejita se separara sobresaltados y con la respiración acelerada.

No quiso mirarlos, no deseaba ver la sonrisa en el rostro de James y mucho menos la cara de maldita idiota enamorada que ella tendría en esos instantes, ni el brillo de sus ámbares ojos.

Se encaminó al cuarto de la pequeña y la encontró profundamente dormida, sonrió de medio lado, se acercó a ella y con cuidado le retiró el cabello del rostro, ella tenía una sonrisa en sus labios.

Eso le produjo un sentimiento de ternura y se sintió un monstruo por tener que despertarla de su maravilloso sueño.

—Jane pequeña, tienes que despertar, o no llegarás a clase hoy.

Ella se removió pero no despertó, sonrió, era una perezosa:

—Venga enana, Sirius vendrá en cualquier momento y ni siquiera estás despierta.

Al ver que ni con esas, Harry sonrió de forma traviesa y destapó a Jane para seguidamente decir: —Muy bien, si no haces caso, me tocará despertarte al método Sirius Black.

—¿Método Sirius Black?

No se giró a mirarlos, sabía que estaban en la puerta ambos, y no quería mirarlos, así que los ignoró a ambos, se colocó de rodillas en la cama y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas a Jane.

La reacción de ella fue tan rápida que enseguida se percató de que llevaba despierta un buen rato, su risa inundó todo el lugar y él también rio con ella.

—Para, para, ya me levanto, jajajaja, vale, jajajajaja Harry.

—De eso nada tramposa, estabas despierta y me has querido tomar el pelo.

Jane seguía riendo en la cama sin parar, y Harry se perdió la sonrisa cargada de ternura del rostro de Hermione, pero quien no se la perdió fue James, el cual al verla se sintió en cierto modo idiota.

Acercó a esta hacía él cogiéndola de la cintura, y cuando lo miró, el sentimiento creció, pues la sonrisa de ella se amplió aún más y brillaba con más intensidad que cuando miraba a Harry y Jane.

—Ya por favor…jajajajaja…

—¿Me dirás por qué quisiste engañarme tramposa?

—Sí…sí, lo juro jajajaja, pero para.

Y paró, Harry se detuvo, mientras Jane reía aún, ella se levantó y en un rápido movimiento se abrazó con fuerza a Harry.

—Quería que me despertaras como a las princesas.

James sintió que Hermione se tensaba, la miró sin comprender:

—¿Cómo a las princesas?, ¿a qué te refieres enana?

Preguntó Harry sin entender y abrazando a Jane, ella se separó y quedó sentada en las piernas de Harry, quien la miraba sonriendo esperando una respuesta por su parte:

—Ayer leí la bella durmiente, y como tú eres un príncipe, quería que me despertaras como a una princesa, con un beso.

En cuanto dijo esas palabras hubo tres reacciones en la habitación, dos de ellas eran idénticas, la tercera era de tensión.

James, al escuchar lo que Jane decía se había tensado, ¿qué edad tenia Jane?, pero al ver como Hermione se alejaba un poco de él, dejó de pensar en eso y se fijó en ella.

Hermione estaba roja como un tomate, frunció el ceño al no comprender su reacción, y miró a Jane y Harry, cuando vio que el rostro de Harry se había tornado del mismo color, su tensión fue mayor.

Pues a su mente vino el recuerdo de lo sucedido la noche anterior, la razón de que esa mañana hubiese perdido su buen autocontrol y hubiese besado a Hermione como si no hubiese un mañana.

Y que tanto Harry como Hermione reaccionaran de esa forma ante ese recuerdo no le agradó nada:

—¿De qué hablas pequeñaja?

—Que quiero un beso tuyo para despertarme todas las mañanas.

—Vaya, eso es ser directa.

Todos a una miraron hacía el salón, de dónde provenía la voz de Sirius, este sonreía abiertamente y se asomó a mirar dentro de la habitación:

—¿Todavía así?, vamos a llegar tarde pequeñaja, ¿no me digas que tú príncipe no ha venido a despertarte a la hora?

—Sirius.

Recriminó Harry, lo que ocasionó que este rompiera a reír, pero al ser el único se detuvo tras unos instantes, percatándose de que algo no iba bien en el lugar, miró de reojo a James y decidió que después tendría que hablar con él.

—Da igual, ya son las ocho, me da que si no os dais prisa Harry y Hermione vosotros también llegaréis tarde.

A la mención de la hora, los dos aludidos ahogaron un grito y rápidamente se pusieron en marcha, olvidando por completo lo del beso y demás. Al verlos salir como alma que lleva al diablo, Sirius se giró a mirar a James:

—¿Y bien?, ¿qué ha pasado?

James no habló enseguida, sino que obligó a Jane a ir a la cocina a desayunar y a vestirse cuanto antes, mientras ella hacía esto, James se dirigió a la sala.

Sirius lo siguió de cerca, y al verlo caminar hacía su cuarto frunció el ceño, tenía que ser algo grave si lo hacía ir hacía allí:

—¿Qué pasa amigo? ¿Qué tienes?, si no corres también llegarás tarde.

—He pedido un día libre, hay algunos asuntos que debo arreglar cuanto antes.

—¿Asuntos?

James hizo un gesto como quitando importancia a ello, y tras cerrar la puerta tras él se apoyó en la misma:

—He besado a Hermione esta mañana.

Esas palabras hicieron a Sirius sonreír:

—¿De verdad?, ¿y qué tal fue?

De repente perdió la sonrisa, si la había besado, ¿por qué estaban con semejantes caras?

—Me vi orillado a hacerlo, y ahora pienso que nunca debí haberlo hecho.

Suspiró, ¿por qué diantres se torturaba a sí mismo de ese modo?

—No has hecho nada malo James, tan solo has besado a TU esposa, un beso no es un crimen. Bastante que te has podido controlar durante tanto tiempo.

—Y lo hubiese seguido haciendo.

Sirius lo miró sin comprender, y recordó lo primero que le había dicho, frunció el ceño:

—¿Qué es eso de que te viste orillado?

James clavó sus marrones ojos en él, y la rabia que brillaba en los mismos le asustó:

—Yo no fui el primero en besarla.

Vale, eso no lo esperaba, pero, ¿qué importaba no ser el primero?, ella no era la primera a la que él besaba, así que no comprendía esa rabia de él:

—Sé que te hubiese gustado ser el primero James, pero tampoco es para que te pongas así, ella recibió ese beso del mismo modo que tú recibiste y diste otros a otras personas antes de conocer…

Al ver a James negar con rabia entrecerró los ojos, ¿acaso Hermione se había besado con algún compañero estando ya casada con James?

—No es eso, si hubiese sido con cualquier otra persona podría soportarlo, después de todo me dije a mí mismo que si ella conocía a alguien de su misma edad yo me apartaría. Que me haría a un lado, pero él no, maldita sea, no la quiero con él. Además él la beso sin que ella quisiera.

—¿La forzó?

—No, pero tampoco pidió permiso, es un maldito descarado que quiere quedarse con todo lo que no le pertenece, te juro que quise matarlo. Cuando lo vi quise hacerlo desaparecer.

—Amigo mío esos son unos celos que apenas puedes controlar, habla con ella, dile que no la quieres cerca de ese tipo y ya. Estoy seguro de que hará lo que tú quieras que haga, así que no hay mayor problema.

—No puedo hacer eso.

—Pues chico, no te comprendo, si la alejas de él todo resuelto, aunque también podrías decirme de quién se trata y si quieres yo me encargo de alejarlo de ella, tú no puedes, pero yo puedo ser tú brazo ejecutor.

James formó una sonrisa de medio lado en su rostro, estaba cargada de agradecimiento, pero negó:

—No podrías, sé lo mucho que me aprecias, pero es mejor que no te metas, no quiero que esto te ponga en un compromiso.

Eso lo hizo quedarse unos instantes sin comprender, hasta que de repente algo lo sacudió por dentro. No quería ponerlo en un compromiso, la única persona por la que él podría dudar era Harry, abrió los ojos al máximo y miró a James sin poder creérselo:

—¿Quién la besó James?, ¿quién besó a Hermione antes que tú?

James no respondió enseguida, y al mirarlo a los ojos supo por qué, pero no tardó en suspirar y contestar:

—Es precisamente quien tú piensas. Anoche, Hermione y yo discutimos, ella quería que la besara, y yo no pude. La rechacé de nuevo, no sabes cuánto me costó hacerlo. Pero lo hice, el caso es que ella se marchó de mi cuarto llorando a mares, al cabo de un rato, pensé que lo mejor era hablar con ella.

Que quizás lo mejor era aclarar las cosas, aunque realmente no sabía que iba a decirle, pero al abrir la puerta para salir.

Harry y Hermione estaban sentados, ella se había quedado dormida, y Harry estaba sumamente cerca de su rostro, solo lo escuché susurrar "Esta vez no ganaras", y seguidamente la besó.

No sabes lo que me costó contenerme para no salir y propinarle una buena paliza.

Pero temí mi reacción, Sirius si no hubiese conseguido controlarme, dios, estoy seguro de que hubiese sido capaz de mandarlo al hospital.

—No lo pongo en duda. ¿Crees que para Hermione significó algo?

—Lo golpeó, ella no está segura de sí la besó o no, pero le cruzó la cara por las dudas, y esta mañana cuando la vi en la cocina y me percaté de que Harry también estaba allí, no pude contenerme.

Y la abracé para hacerla girar.

Ella pensó que era Harry en un inicio, y eso me enloqueció, sin pensar la besé, aunque sí que pensaba en algo, en demostrarle a Harry que ella es mía.

—¿Cómo reaccionó Harry a eso?

Se encogió de hombros:

—Fue a despertar a Jane. Parece no importarle en absoluto, ayer dejó en claro que quería molestarla, no le dijo que la había besado, creo que quiere confundirla.

Realmente no sé qué piensa, no sé por qué vino, pero sí sé por qué mi padre lo mandó.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Le han dado una especie de prueba, debe encontrar algo que me destruya por completo, si lo consigue le darán mi puesto. Mi padre, me mandó una carta advirtiéndome de que no permitiera que él encontrase algo, pues si ese era el caso, el avión de regreso de Harry no llegaría nunca a su destino.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

Preguntó asustado y alarmado:

—Mi padre cree que ha llegado el momento de quitar a Harry del medio, cree que yo deseo lo mismo, y me pide mi colaboración en el asunto. Desea que convenza a Harry de que ahora lo quiero a mi lado y que lo convenza para regresar a América. En el momento en que vaya media hora de vuelo, este sufrirá un accidente.

—Espera, espera un segundo, Harry está convencido de que tu padre le dará un puesto, lleva toda su vida preparándose para ser alguien en la empresa familiar, ¿y me estás diciendo que el fruto de todo su esfuerzo es ser traicionado y asesinado?

—Básicamente, por lo visto no es un secreto para nadie que Harry me admiraba.

—Solo para ti tarado. Si alguna vez te hubieses dignado a regalarle una mirada te abrías dado cuenta. Siempre hacía lo imposible por ser el mejor, por demostrarte lo que valía, precisaba que lo aceptaras y tuvieras en cuenta.

Quizás esto no te guste, pero pienso que lo que pasó con Hermione es otro medio más de llamar tu atención. Se ha dado cuenta de que ella sí te importa, quizás si la molesta lo suficiente, tú al fin lo reconozcas.

—Eso es absurdo, ya lo reconozco y lo veo.

—Quizás para ti es suficiente con haberle ofrecido quedarse en tu casa, pero James, ¿cuántas veces te has sentado a hablar con él de algo? ¿Te has tomado la molestia de preguntarle por cualquier cosa?

Es cierto que le has abierto las puertas de tu casa, pero es como si hubieses colocado un mueble más para una habitación. Algo que no merece dos miradas seguidas y ya.

Vio a James fruncir el ceño evaluando sus palabras, y pensando seguramente en si eran o no ciertas.

—Así que propones que hable más con él.

—Sería un buen comienzo, quizás te sorprendas de lo que puedes descubrir.

—¿Y qué hay con lo de Hermione?

—En cuanto te acerques a él, Hermione dejará de ser un problema, una intrusa para él. Dejará de importarle en absoluto.

Sonrió con confianza, pese a que dentro de sí, no estaba tan seguro de ello, aunque deseaba creer fervientemente que así era.

Pues si quieres molestar a alguien, no la besas cuando está dormida.

Tras esa charla, Sirius salió a buscar a Jane y juntos se marcharon dejando a James allí solo pensando.

En el instituto, las cosas eran como cualquier otro día exceptuando por un cambio, Harry se la pasaba desapareciendo de clase en cada descanso, mientras que Hermione lo intentaba abordar a como diera lugar, deseaba desesperadamente saber si él la había besado o no.

Necesitaba creer que no había sido así, que él no podía ser tan malo como para jugarle esa mala pasada. Pero el chico huía de ella como si tuviera la peste y eso la hacía enfadar.

Además, tenía que hablarle de Jane y lo que había dicho, era evidente que Jane parecía querer a Harry más de lo previsto, y esperaba que no fuera de la forma romántica del asunto, tenía que prevenir a este de que debía tener cuidado en su forma de tratar a Jane, pues podían suceder dos cosas.

Que Jane se enamorara de él perdidamente sin remedio y acabara herida, o que lo odiase por la eternidad.

En esos momentos deseaba que fuese lo segundo, pues ya ella misma lo estaba odiando.

No comprendía el porqué del comportamiento de Harry, se sentía estúpida. Suspiró cansada y seguidamente se decidió por ir a buscarlo a su clase y aclarar algunas cosas.

Al ir caminando por los pasillos, se sorprendió al escuchar que decían que James había solicitado un día por asuntos propios, algo de lo que a ella no le había hablado.

Cuando regresarán a casa le preguntaría, esperaba que por una vez respondiera a sus preguntas. Al pensar eso frunció el ceño, realmente ambos hermanos se parecían aunque quisieran negarlo. Los dos eran serios, callados, tenían ese aire de suficiencia mezclado con dependencia, pero intentaban por todos los medios ocultar el segundo.

Eran cabezotas y pese a vivir juntos no parecían conseguir entablar una conversación decente.

Al llegar a la clase de Harry una vez más, frunció el ceño al no encontrarlo en la misma, localizó a uno de los compañeros que había visto hablar con Harry y acercándose preguntó:

—¿Sabrías decirme donde está Harry Potter?

El chico la miró unos instantes, como evaluándola, o quizás intentando ubicarla, este formó una sonrisa torcida y se encogió de hombros:

—No lo sé preciosa, pero si necesitas ayuda, yo puedo servirte.

—No, solo quiero hablar con Harry, no es nada más.

El tipo sonrió aún más:

—Bueno, yo también sé hablar, y apostaría a que mejor que Potter, ¿no quieres probar?

La sonrisa torcida que se formó en los labios de este, le hizo comprender a Hermione que la proposición, distaba mucho de sus palabras.

Iba a contestar a semejante insinuación, cuando sintió que la cogían de la cintura y pegaban su cuerpo al de alguien más, sintió un cosquilleo por todo su cuerpo y cuando escuchó su voz desde atrás, su respiración se cortó y enrojeció a más no poder, pero no porque estuviera avergonzada, sino porque realmente quería girarse y golpearlo.

—Si ella quiere hablar con alguien, no precisa de ti. Puedes apostar que tiene candidatos de sobra y más, mucho más decentes.

Sigue mi consejo, ¿sí?, no te acerques a ella, y bórrala de tú registro.

El tipo miró de uno a otro y profundizó su sonrisa, alzó ambas manos hacía arriba e inquirió:

—Bien, me queda claro, ella es propiedad de Harry Potter, tranquilo, con esta actuación ha quedado más que claro para todos.

—Me alegro de oír eso, vamos Hermione.

Sin despedirse de todo el público que los miraba, Harry tiró de su mano y juntos abandonaron la clase, el timbre que anunciaba que el recreo había terminado se escuchó, pero aun así este no se detuvo, al contrario aceleró el paso.

Se detuvieron ante una puerta y se apresuró a abrirla:

—¿Qué haces?, tenemos que ir a clase, si no vamos tendremos problemas.

—Te toca clase con mi hermano, como no está, no hay problema.

—¿Por qué no vino hoy?

Le salió preguntar a ella, él se encogió de hombros.

—Esperaba que tú me respondieras a esa cuestión, pero es evidente que ni eso te ha dicho. Sinceramente, ¿hay algo que sepas?

Soltó su mano en cuanto estuvieron en el interior de la clase, y cerró la puerta, mirando antes si venía alguien por el pasillo, para evitar que los descubrieran saltándose alguna clase.

—¿Por qué me has traído hasta aquí?

Harry se giró a mirarla y seguidamente se volvió a encoger de hombros:

—Te escuché decir que querías hablar conmigo.

—Y así era, pero ese tipo parecía creer otra cosa, y tú has conseguido que lo piense aún más. ¿Por qué has dicho que tengo dueña?

Harry alzó una ceja y la miró de arriba abajo:

—¿Acaso he mentido?, ¿no me digas que te gusta el tipo?

Su tono fue de broma, pero ante ese pensamiento no pudo evitar sentir un hormigueo que oprimió su pecho, no podía ser eso, ¿verdad?

—No, pero tú has hecho creer que soy de tu propiedad, y eso es mentira.

—Solo he conseguido que no se te acerquen, solo yo estaré contigo.

—¿Por qué hiciste semejante cosa?, tú y yo no somos nada.

Harry formó una sonrisa torcida y descruzando sus brazos se acercó a ella, antes de que Hermione se pudiera alejar de él, la cogió de la cintura y la acercó a él, su sorpresa fue absoluta, y él sonrió:

—Somos familia, ¿no es así?, soy tú cuñado, y solo intento proteger los intereses de mi hermano mayor, asegurarme de que nadie codicia lo que es suyo.

Hermione no podía hablar, se encontraba demasiado cerca de su "cuñado", como él decía, y podía apreciar tanto parecido con James, sin embargo esos ojos eran tan diferentes.

Y no se refería solo a su color, el cual sin duda no podía negar que era más bello que el de James, pero también era cierto que no contaban con la vida de los ojos marrones de James.

Los ojos de Harry, mostraban una historia triste tras ellos, no era la primera vez que sentía eso al mirarlo, pero sí que era la primera vez que sentía curiosidad por ello. ¿Qué vida habrían llevado James y Harry?, ¿cómo serían de niños?, ¿cuánto habrían pasado?

—Tus ojos son hermosos.

Esa frase escapó de sus labios sin darse cuenta y el efecto fue inesperado, Harry abrió los mismos al máximo y de repente sonrió con suma ternura, esa sonrisa la pilló de sorpresa, ¿cuántas veces había ella visto semejante expresión en el rostro de este?

Sintió que él la acercaba más a su cuerpo y que apoyaba su frente contra la de ella, desde esa posición susurró:

—Eres la primera que dice semejante cosa, gracias, muchas gracias.

Cuando este cerró los ojos, se quedó helada, por la mejilla de este corría una lágrima solitaria, sorprendida ante tremenda reacción llevó una de sus manos hasta su rostro y retiró la misma, él volvió a abrir los ojos, y en esta ocasión, el verde brilló con suma intensidad:

—Los heredé de mi madre. Como es evidente no eran una característica de mis rasgos que los Potter apreciaran mucho que digamos.

—¿Cómo es posible?

—No sé si lo sabes, pero no soy hijo de la madre de James, mi madre se llamaba Lily, trabajaba para mi padre, era su representante de prensa, cuando este se cansó de ella no dudó en despedirla y deshacerse de ella.

Mi madre nunca le dijo que estaba embarazada, hasta que le dijeron que le quedaba poco tiempo de vida, creyó que si le decía de mí, él se sentiría contento, después de todo era un varón, una persona con la posición de mi padre, agradecería el hecho de tener dos sucesores en lugar de uno.

Pero no fue así, su mujer se enteró de su aventura con mi madre, y tuvieron una crisis enorme, la mujer de este, que está algo chiflada, al saberse engañada, intentó terminar con su vida. Faltó poco para que lo consiguiera, mientras ella era traída de regreso a este mundo, mi madre abandonaba el mismo en una sala del mismo hospital.

Pasé a vivir en casa de los Potter.

Él cayó y ella sintió una pequeña punzada en el pecho al ver que su mirada se había oscurecido, había algo que no decía, algo que mantenía en su interior, ¿qué podía ser?

—Lamento lo de tu madre. ¿Cómo era ella?

Esa pregunta pareció sorprenderlo pues la miró unos instantes quedándose sumido en un silencio absoluto, hasta que recordó cómo se hablaba y susurró:

—¿En verdad quieres saberlo?

Le pareció extraña la pregunta y asintió, este sonrió a su par y soltando su cintura al fin se alejó unos pasos de ella y rebuscó en su pantalón, de uno de los bolsillos sacó una cartera y la abrió, se acercó a ella y acercándose a ella rozando hombro con hombro le mostró una fotografía.

Ella cogió la cartera entre sus manos para verla mejor.

No era de las de tamaño carnet, sino un poco más grande, en ella se veía una mujer de cabellos rojos como el fuego, un rostro blanco, con mejillas sonrosadas, una fina sonrisa en sus tentadores labios, una nariz pequeña y unos ojos con largas pestañas y un verde jade, que pese a tener cierto parecido con los ojos de Harry, estos contaban con un brillo más intenso, radiaban felicidad.

—Es la primera vez que alguien me pregunta cómo era ella.

Acercó su mano al rostro que mostraba la foto y acarició la misma:

—Era hermosa.

—¿Verdad?

Hermione lo miró y descubrió que él miraba orgulloso la foto, sonrió ante su tono utilizado y su sonrisa sincera.

—Sí, realmente sí que lo era.

Harry giró su rostro para mirarla y ambos se quedaron callados, estaban a escasa distancia uno de otro, y no supieron cómo actuar, el silencio se estableció en el lugar y los corazones de ambos se saltaron un latido para retomar su funcionamiento de forma furiosa.

Sus respiraciones se entrecortaron y sus gargantas se quedaron secas, de forma inconsciente cada cual miró los labios del otro, como si allí se encontrara el agua que les rescataría de la sed.

Al mirar los labios de Harry, recordó lo de la noche anterior:

—¿Qué pasó anoche?

Harry regresó su mirada a sus ojos y seguidamente repasó sus labios, para mirarla de nuevo, lo vio humedecerse los labios y alejarse de ella:

—Ya te dije ayer que…

—Necesito que me lo digas, yo preciso saber si…

—¿Tú primer beso fue de James?: —Harry sonrió y alejándose de ella abrió la puerta para marcharse: —Eso no lo sabrás con seguridad nunca, aunque tengo una duda, ¿sería tan malo que tú primer beso hubiese sido para mí?

No espero a su respuesta, se marchó de allí dejándola de nuevo sin sus respuestas.

Claro que sería malo, porque ella quería que James fuese el primero, toda chica desea que el chico al que ama sea el primero en besarla, y no su cuñado.

Miró sus manos, y descubrió que en las mismas se encontraba aún la cartera de Harry, debía hacérsela llegar, lo mejor era devolvérsela en casa, ahora no lo encontraría, estaba segura de ello.

El momento había terminado, y el frío y distante Harry había regresado, tendría que buscar otra oportunidad para abordarlo.

Lo que menos se esperó es que la oportunidad surgiera esa misma tarde al regresar a casa y ver que James aún no había regresado.

Jane y ella se encontraban aburridas en casa, sin saber qué hacer, cuando Harry regresó, era raro verlo tan temprano allí, siempre intentaba tardar en regresar, pero por una vez no fue el caso, y por su cara era evidente que no estaba de humor, no fue a su cuarto a dejar sus cosas, tan solo las voleó sobre el sillón y caminó hasta ella.

Extendió su mano y exigió:

—Devuélvemela ahora mismo.

Hermione lo miró unos instantes sin comprender:

—Mi cartera, ¿es que eres estúpida o algo?

Enfadada lo miró:

—Fuiste tú quien se la olvidó, así que no me vengas exigiendo.

—¿De qué habláis?

Exigió saber Jane acercándose a ellos, Hermione rebuscó entre su mochila y sacó la cartera negra de este, Harry alargó la mano para cogerla, pero Jane la cogió antes y la abrió.

Se quedó mirando la foto unos instantes;

—¿Quién es ella?

—Es la mama de Harry, Jane, dale su cartera.

—¿Es tú mama?

Harry asintió a su pregunta y Jane sonrió:

—Es muy hermosa.

Harry sonrió a Jane y asintió:

—¿Dónde está ella?

Le preguntó interesada y Hermione se tensó, para después suspirar:

—Está con nuestros papas Jane, los tres se encuentran juntos.

Harry las miró a ambas entre sorprendido y extrañado por sus palabras, ella le devolvió la mirada con una triste sonrisa en su rostro:

—¿Tus padres están…?

—En el cielo, así es, decidieron que ya había llegado la hora de convertirse en estrellas.

El semblante de Harry se ensombreció por unos instantes, y alargó sus manos para coger a Jane en brazos, ella no dudo en dejarse cargar:

—¿Y qué estrella es tú mama?, Hermione me ha dicho que si miro al cielo podré ver a mama y papa brillando ahí arriba, pero nunca consigo verlos.

—Es normal, aquí hay demasiada luz, es irritante, con lo que a mí me gusta contemplar las estrellas, no comprendo cómo es posible que no haya ni un maldito lugar desde donde verlas.

—En verdad es una lástima, pero mi madre al igual que vuestros padres, seguro que se consiguen hacer ver pese a todo. Pues incrementarán su brillo para que eso pase.

Jane sonrió a la par que le entregaba la cartera con la foto de su madre, y seguidamente miraba a Hermione:

—¿Nosotras no tenemos fotos de papa y mama?

Hermione miró de uno a otro sorprendida:

—Sí, claro que contamos con fotos de ambos, ¿quieres ver alguna?

Jane asintió y ella se puso en pie para ir al cuarto de ambas y coger un álbum que llevaba con ella. Al llegar a la sala, se encontró con que Harry y Jane estaban sentados en el sillón hablando animados de cosas que Jane le estaba contando de sus padres. Anécdotas que Hermione le había contado.

Harry no se perdía detalle de sus palabras y sonreía de medio lado. ¿Por qué James nunca se había preocupado por tocar ese tema?, ¿tendría que ver con el hecho de que él no había experimentado lo que era perder a seres tan cercanos?

Se acercó a ambos y sentándose al lado de Jane le entregó el álbum a esta, Jane no tardó en abrirlo, y varias fotos fueron mostradas.

Hermione se perdió a sí misma reviviendo para ellos cada recuerdo que acompañaban a esas fotos, cada instante que había quedado inmortalizado en las mismas, anécdotas graciosas, tristes o incluso irreales.

Su infancia y parte de la de Jane retratada en cada una de las treinta páginas que tenía el álbum.

Hermione se percató que con cada nueva foto e historia, Harry se sumía más y más en su historia, lentamente iba conociendo cosas que nadie más conocía, y que lentamente su rostro se iba ensombreciendo, y su mirada se suavizaba.

Jane reía con sus historias y preguntaba incesantemente, incluso Harry hacía algunas preguntas sueltas.

Así se pasaron las próximas horas, contando sobre sus fiestas de cumpleaños, sobre como la tarta de una de las celebraciones había terminado en la cabeza del hermano menor de su padre.

Jane no tardó en preguntar el día del cumpleaños de Harry, del mismo modo que él se interesó por el de ellas, y se percató con horror de que no era consciente de la fecha de cumpleaños de James.

—¿Y cuándo es el cumpleaños de James?

Escuchó que Jane preguntaba, un silencio se hizo presente, en el lugar, Hermione sintió la mirada de Harry sobre ella y al devolverle la misma, él se percató enseguida de su apuro y sonrió divertido por su situación.

—Eso, Hermione, ¿cuándo es el cumpleaños de James?

Al ver que no respondía y que enrojecía, Harry borró su sonrisa y frunció el ceño molesto, cerró el álbum e inquirió:

—¿En serio me estás diciendo que no lo sabes?

Su voz sonó como un reclamo y ella se sintió miserable, ¿cómo era posible que con todo el tiempo que llevaban juntos no supiera esos detalles?

—Yo….

Harry se quedó mirándola un buen rato y seguidamente suspiró con cansancio:

—Ya me resultaba a mí raro que no estuvieses como loca preparando las cosas, creí que querías ser discreta, y lo que en verdad sucedía, es que no tienes ni idea, que el cumpleaños de mi hermano es mañana.

Esa revelación la hizo levantar la mirada hacía este sorprendida:

—¿Mañana?

Preguntó sin poder creérselo. Harry asintió a sus palabras y ella se quedó congelada: —¿Qué le voy a regalar?

—Cómprale cualquier cosa, una tarjeta, una tarta y ya.

—Pero si no tengo dinero, ¿cómo voy a comprar todo eso?

El silencio se hizo presente en el lugar, y al ver las caras de Jane y Hermione se sintió estúpido, dejó de mirarlas para ver si así no se sentía así, pero la tarjeta de crédito le estaba quemando en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón, ¿se podía ser más idiota?

Sí, y estaba comenzando a pensar que él iba a rozar todos los límites de la estupidez si no se alejaba de todos ellos a tiempo, al volver a mirarlas se puso en pie, fue hasta la percha de las chaquetas y tras ponerse la suya, cogió la de Jane y Hermione, se acercó a ellas y les tendió las mismas:

—Si nos vamos ahora, quizás lleguemos a los grandes almacenes, allí seguro que encontraremos algo adecuado.

Ambas lo miraron entre sorprendidas y sin comprender, la primera en reaccionar fue Jane, que saltó sonriendo y cogió la chaqueta para ponérsela rápidamente, él le pasó la suya a Hermione y ayudó a Jane a terminar de colocarse la misma.

Hermione observó cómo Harry ayudaba a Jane y aún no comprendía nada:

—Harry, no lo entiendes, no puedo comprarle nada, no tengo nada de dinero, y cuando digo nada, es nada.

Harry le dedicó una sonrisa:

—No es problema, yo tengo suficiente.

—Pero eso es tuyo y…

—Puedo hacer lo que me venga en gana con él. Además, tampoco le he comprado nada, creo que deberías ayudarme a elegir algo adecuado para él.

Hermione suspiró ante sus palabras y se puso la chaqueta, Jane no tardó en coger la mano de Harry y juntos salieron de la casa.

Hermione, Jane y Harry tardaron un buen rato en regresar, pues en mitad de la elección de regalos se pelearon, y mientras ellos se habían separado y se encontraban enfadados, la pequeña Jane no dudó en aprovecharse, por lo que cuando retornaron a casa, eran cerca de las once y Harry había aprendido una lección que le serviría para el resto de su vida.

Nunca ir de compras con dos chicas, teniendo una tarjeta de crédito ilimitada.

Pero pese a haber dejado la tarjeta algo más vacía, la sonrisa de Jane le compensaba todo, la pequeña en lugar de elegir algo para James, se había dedicado a elegir juguetes para ella.

Hermione había comprado todo lo preciso para una fiesta, y el regalo en conjunto de ella y Jane.

Él se había perdido por unos instantes, y tras encontrar algo para su hermano se había decidido por dejarlas solas un rato y cuando retornó a su lado, llevaba otro regalo más escondido.

Al llegar a casa, los tres sonreían, Jane especialmente reía divertida, mientras Hermione la miraba cargando una sonrisa en su rostro.

Al abrir la puerta, la sonrisa de Hermione y Jane seguía en su rostro, pero la de Harry desapareció en el acto al ver a James molesto mirando fijamente a la puerta.

—Vaya, que gratificante, llegar a mi casa y encontrarme que mi esposa no me espera en ella. Pero más ver que regresa a estas horas, de estar de compras con mi hermano menor.

Por si su mirada no era suficiente especificativa, su tono helado no dejó en duda que estaba furioso.

—James, ¿qué tal tu día?, al ver que no llegabas, tuvimos que ir a buscar la cena.

Expuso Hermione rápidamente, se notaba su nerviosismo, y al ver como James fruncía el ceño, Harry comprendió que estaba pensando cosas que lo enfadaban y mucho.

—¿Eso hacían?, ¿y qué son todos esas bolsas?

—Harry le compró algunos caprichos a Jane, ella se empeñó en unos juguetes, hacía mucho tiempo que no le compraba nada.

Esas palabras en lugar de aplazar a James lo enfadaron más, se puso en pie y caminó hacía ellos, furioso quitó las cosas que Harry cargaba y las boleó lejos.

—Tú no tienes que comprar nada, no es necesario.

Ambos intercambiaron una mirada, Jane corrió a recoger todo lo que había caído, mientras que Hermione los miraba sin creerse lo que este había hecho.

—James, Harry solo le compró…

—Él no tiene que hacer nada, no necesitamos su dinero, en realidad nada que venga de su parte.

—Es suficiente James. ¿No crees que te estés pasando un poco?

Ambos miraron a Hermione, esta estaba enfadada, no iba a permitir que James siguiera tratando a Harry de semejante manera, no entendía la situación entre ellos, pero era evidente que no era normal el comportamiento que James estaba teniendo, después de que este, solo había gastado dinero en comprar cosas para celebrar el cumpleaños de él precisamente.

—No, no basta. Escúchame bien Harry, no sé qué estás tramando, pero te pudo asegurar que no pienso permitírtelo, te quiero lejos de ellas, ¿me has entendido?, no quiero que te las vuelvas a acercar.

—¿Qué demonios te pasa?, no he hecho nada malo, solo las he llevado a un maldito supermercado, ¿qué hay de malo en ello?, ¿cuál según tú es mi falta?

—Largo.

Hermione ahogó un grito al escuchar a James echar a Harry, pero este no hizo el más mínimo sonido, tan solo miró a James fijamente, era evidente que estaba sorprendido y a la vez no.

Cuando Hermione contempló la sonrisa torcida que se formaba en el rostro de Harry, supo que debía detenerlos, pero no le dio tiempo:

—Debí imaginarlo. Esta farsa no podía durar mucho más, ¿verdad?, pero no importa, realmente también pienso que sea lo mejor, ahí te quedas hermano. Sigue amargándote la vida tú solito, me he dado cuenta de que no me necesitas para ello.

Sin despedirse de nadie abrió la puerta de la calle y salió de la casa como alma que lleva al diablo. Hermione miró a James furiosa, y se dispuso a obligar a Harry a regresar, pero James al ver sus intenciones y cegado por los celos le impidió salir cogiéndola del brazo:

—¿Dónde crees que vas?

—¿Dónde más?, iré a buscarlo, a decirle que regrese a casa.

—Esta no es su…

Hermione se soltó de su agarre furiosa, caminó hasta coger una de las bolsas que James había lanzado en su arranque de furia, y con poco cuidado se la tiró a la cara.

El estuche le dio de lleno en la nariz, pero no se sintió culpable al escucharlo quejarse:

—¿Qué crees que haces?

—Abre eso. Se pasó más de media hora ante un maldito mostrador, aguantando a una cargante dependienta, solo porque deseaba escoger el mejor para ti.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

James sacó el estuche de la bolsa y al abrirlo se quedó helado en el lugar. En el interior había un reloj, este era sin duda carísimo, al sacarlo del estuche una pequeña nota cayó al suelo.

La recogió de forma autómata y leyó la nota, _**"Volvamos a echar a andar el tiempo" **_seguidamente y sin comprender el mensaje miró el reloj en su mano.

Y se quedó congelado, el reloj estaba detenido en una hora, y los círculos más pequeños del mismo, donde se encontraban señalados, los meses del año, los días de la semana y los años.

Había una fecha exacta. La misma en la que él abandonó a Harry en un hospital y se separó de la casa Potter.

Sin poder creérselo miró a Hermione, esta lo miraba con sus ojos color ámbar despidiendo fuego:

—No lo entiendo, ¿por qué me regalaría algo así?

—¿Por qué va a ser?, es tu maldito cumpleaños desde hace unos minutos.

Inquirió molesta, él por su parte se sorprendió aún más:

—¿Cómo lo supisteis?

Hermione lo miró sin comprender:

—Harry es tu hermano ¿no?, lo extraño sería que no supiera el cumpleaños de su hermano mayor.

Y se sintió miserable, pues por mucho que intentaba recordar, no llegaba a su mente ningún recuerdo en el que se le celebrara el cumpleaños a Harry.

¿Alguna vez alguien se había molestado en felicitarlo?, ¿en hacerle un regalo?, ¿cuándo era el cumpleaños de este?

—Yo no sabía que supiera cuando es mi cumpleaños.

Susurró James sin poder creérselo.

—Vaya sorpresa entonces ¿no?

El tono sarcástico de Hermione hizo a James mirarla sin saber que decir:

—¿Qué he hecho?

—Eso te lo respondo yo, el idiota.

—Maldita sea, ¿cómo iba yo a saber que sabía eso?, ¿o que había ido a comprar algo para mí?, Os vi salir a los tres tan felices y como si nada importara, que me enfadé.

—¿Nos viste salir?, ¿por qué no viniste con nosotros?

James se mordió la lengua, no se había acercado porque al verlos se había enfurecido, parecían una pareja con su niña caminando tan de buenas, que se sintió un maldito intruso en el lugar, ¿se podía ser más patético?, sin duda la presencia de Harry y no estar seguro de él, lo estaban desquiciando.

Además, debía agregar su propio estado de ánimo, que tras todo lo que había pasado ese día, no podía decir que era el mejor de todos, pero aún no podía decir nada al respecto.

—No lo sé, realmente no sé por qué no me acerqué. Estaba cansado, eso es todo.

Nadie dijo nada más y James se volvió al sillón y cogiendo el álbum que antes habían estado viendo ella, Jane y Harry, se sentó en este.

—Al llegar encontré esto, nunca antes lo había visto.

—Hacía mucho que no veía esas fotos.

—¿Me las enseñarías?

Le preguntó con una media sonrisa, Hermione al ver que pretendía cambiar de terma suspiró, no estaba muy segura de si debía permitírselo o no, Harry se había marchado, ¿tenía dónde ir?

Miró la puerta una vez más y seguidamente se acercó a James, juntos vieron las mismas fotos de antes, y él sí que preguntó sobre todo lo que veía, y también le contaba anécdotas de sus cumpleaños, de travesuras que Sirius y él hacían en sus fiestas de cumpleaños.

Escucharlo reír relajado y a su lado le encantó, Jane se unió a ellos, cuando James le pidió perdón y tras preparar unos bocadillos se sentó a su lado.

Tras dos horas, James y Jane se habían quedado dormidos en el sillón, ella mientras veía una foto en la que salían sus padres abrazados y sonriendo a la cámara.

Repasó el rostro de sus padres y seguidamente miró a James, pese a todas sus anécdotas de niño, Hermione había notado una ausencia, Harry nunca estaba presente en las cosas que James le revelaba con cuenta gotas.

Al pensar en él miró el reloj de su muñeca, ya eran cerca de las tres de la mañana y no había rastro de Harry, ¿Estaría con Sirius?

Se mordió el labio inferior insegura, ¿se enfadaría Sirius por ir a comprobarlo?, antes de pensar en esa posibilidad y acobardarse, se puso en pie y caminó hasta la puerta, abrió la misma y se quedó helada.

Al otro lado e igual de sorprendido que ella, se encontraba Harry, tenía la mano alargada para meter la llave en la cerradura.

—¿Me oíste?

Lo escuchó preguntar contrariado, ella negó enseguida:

—Iba a ver a Sirius, quería saber si estabas ahí.

—¿Por qué?, no tienes que preocuparte por mí, no lo preciso. Ahora si me perdonas, voy a descansar, mañana tengo cosas que hacer.

—¿Cómo qué?

Le preguntó antes de darse cuenta, este se detuvo en seco y la miró, ¿desde cuándo él le tenía que dar cuentas al respecto?

—No recuerdo ser tu esposo para tener que dar informes, ese puesto es de él.

Sin añadir más, entró a su cuarto dando un fuerte portazo, sí, el Harry simpático y abierto había vuelto de nuevo a su cascarón seguro e infranqueable.

Los días siguientes fueron seguidos de momentos incómodos, e incluso de algunos encuentros de James y Harry en el instituto, pues Harry con su actitud, había conseguido que todos en el instituto creyeran que eran pareja, rumor que provocó que James los sorprendiera en más de una ocasión medio discutiendo con Harry, exigiéndole que le dijera ya de una vez si la había besado o no, algo que aún no había conseguido sacarle, y que la tenía enfadada y furiosa, y más después de la frialdad con la que Harry había regresado a la casa.

Una que hacía las veces de reemplazo de sus primeros días.

En ese tiempo, James trató de hablar con él, incluso se disculpó, disculpa que Harry aceptó con una sonrisa.


	5. Feliz Cumpleaños

_**Viendo que la cuato a sido pagada y bastante bien, aquí os traigo la recompensa, espero que os guste este nuevo capítulo, os advierto de que quedan creo que dos capítulos, y si hago un epílogo entonces serán tres.**_

_**Disfrutad estas veinte páginas, que el siguiente son treinta, ya sabéis cuanto antes cubráis la cuota antes tendréis la continuación.**_

_**Koskaoru:**__ Hola, me alegro que te guste la historia, muchas gracias por comentar. Dentro de poco entenderéis lo de los celos de James jijiji, bueno disfruta del nuevo capítulo, espero tú opinión al respecto, buybuy y hasta la próxima._

_Sobre el primer caballero, quiero terminar esta primero, como ves ya le queda poquito, jijiji, depende de vosotros terminarla antes jijiji._

_Me alegro de que te guste esta Hermione, aunque aún no descubro porqué jajaja, ya me lo dirás._

_**Liziprincsama:**__ Hola, gracias por comentar me alegro que te guste la historia, ya verás si avanza o no la relación entre los hermanos jijiji, disfruta del nuevo capítulo, buybuy y hasta el siguiente, creo que no tardé mucho no? ;)_

_**zeus19: **__Hola, gracias por leer y comentar, espero disfrutes de este nuevo capítulo, creo que no he tardado mucho en actualizar, nos vemos pronto buybuy y hasta el siguiente ;)_

_**Lorena:**__ Hola, jajaja, no eres la única que quiere darle un buen zape a James jajaja, temo que Será Sirius quien se nos adelante a todos jajaja._

_Espero disfrutes de este nuevo capítulo y ya me dirás si crees que me tardé mucho o no jijiji,buybuy y hasta el próximo ;)_

_**Mary:**__ Hola, creo que no me tardé mucho no?, espero que disfrutes del mismo, sobre todo de esos momentos Harmonys que parecen gustarte tanto jijiji, nos vemos pronto o eso espero buybuy y hasta el siguiente ;)_

_** :**__ Hola, me alegro que sigas por aquí jijiji, sobre Remus aún no sale, pero por motivos de la historia su actuación no será mucha, más bien pasajera, y no es amigo de Sirius y James, su papel es otro._

_Sobre Hermione, bueno en este verá un poco de ese pasado sí, ya que sale el padre de ambos, espero lo disfrutes, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo, espero que lo disfrutes buybuy ;)_

_**Mari: **__Hola, qué pena que estés odiando a James, aunque no eres la única me temo jajaja, espero que te siga gustando la historia y aquí ya aparece el padre de James y Harry, seguro que no te esperas quien es jijiji._

_Bueno espero no haber tardado mucho y que lo disfrutes, nos vemos pronto o eso espro buybuy y hasta el próximo cap ;)_

_**dany0599:**__ Hola, mucho gusto, me alegro que te gustase la historia, que le dieses una oportunidad y sobre todo que comentes jijii. Espero no haberme tardado mucho en actualizar, bueno te dejo que disfrutes del nuevo capítulo, nos vemos pronto, o eso depende de vosotros buybuy y hasta el siguiente ;)_

_**Ale: **__Mu beunas, gracias por leer y comentar creo que no me tardé mucho en seguirla no?, espero lo disfrutes, buybuy y hasta el próximo._

_**Bien, pues ya os dejo disfrutar del nuevo capítulo ;)**_

_**Feliz Cumpleaños:**_

Habían pasado tres meses. En ese tiempo, no había conseguido encontrar un momento en que hablar con Harry, además de que James no la había vuelto a besar en los labios.

Algo que sin duda estaba deseosa de que volviera a hacer, pues al sentir sus labios contra los de ella, había sido maravilloso, y cuando profundizó el beso, se sintió realmente feliz.

Nunca antes la habían besado de esa manera, y realmente precisaba saber si Harry había sido el primero en probar sus labios o no. Pues deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que todas sus primeras veces fuesen con James y con nadie más.

Pero James no lo había repetido, sí que la abrazaba más a menudo, incluso le daba besos en el cuello y a veces en el hombro.

Pero nada más, otra cosa curiosa, era que le había pedido que fueran novios, que deseaba que pese a estar casados, tuvieran esa etapa en su relación. Ella opinaba que estaba de más, pero James lo consideraba necesario, y desde entonces, en algunos fines de semana, ella, Jane y James se marchaban a pasarlos juntos, algún que otro Sirius también los había acompañado.

Pero Harry nunca, él últimamente estaba muy ocupado, había entrado en el equipo de futbol y decía que no podía faltar y que debía ponerse en forma, por ello entrenaba hasta tarde y por las mañanas iba corriendo al colegio.

Los fines de semana, había tomado por costumbre ir a dormir a casa de un amigo, y pasaba el menor tiempo posible en casa, James había comenzado a intentar hablar con él.

Lo esperaba hasta bien entrada la noche, pero nunca conseguía hablar con él más de tres o cuatro frases, antes de que cogiera algo de la nevera y se marchara a su cuarto a estudiar.

Y realmente se veían los resultados, había sacado la mejor nota de todo el curso, y sin duda todos los profesores estaban encantados con él. Incluso la estricta profesora de Matemáticas, McGonagall, decía que era un alumno ejemplar.

Eso también le había causado problemas, peleas con otros compañeros, pero nada de gran importancia, o eso decía él.

Así que en esos tres meses, su vida había cambiado un poco, y James y ella se habían unido un poco más, habían dado un gran paso entre ellos, ella ya no se ponía nerviosa cuando la tocaba, al contrario, deseaba que la tocara más.

Jane disfrutaba como la niña que era, y Sirius como el niño que en alguna ocasión fue.

Pero pese a los avances habidos en su relación con James, aún sentía que este se contenía con ella, y tras semejante beso, él no la había vuelto a besar, había temido que este se hubiese enterado del beso que Harry creía le había dado, pero algo le decía que si ese fuese el caso, este no estaría tan calmado.

Y ese asunto era otro que empañaba su total felicidad, seguir sin saber si su primer beso había sido con James o con Harry. Más de una noche se había descubierto llorando por ello, temiendo en su interior que Harry alguna vez le revelara a James aquello.

Ella no se había atrevido a decirle nada, temía que se enfadara con ella, y más por no saber si la había besado o no.

Pero esa noche, James le había dicho que regresaría tarde a casa, había una cena del profesorado, y no podía escapar de la misma. Del mismo modo que Harry no podría escapar de ella, ese día sus dudas terminarían por fin.

Sin saber lo que le esperaba en casa, Harry miró al lado derecho para ver la hora que marcaba el reloj, las nueve y media, suspiró, ya era hora de ir a casa:

—¿Durante cuánto tiempo más piensas seguir con esto?

Miró a Sirius que se encontraba de pie ante él, desde el suelo lo miró y se encogió de hombros:

—¿Te molesta que esté aquí?

—De sobras sabes que no, pero no comprendo este comportamiento tuyo. Se supone que querías una oportunidad para acercarte a James, y ahora que te la ofrece no la quieres.

Torció el gesto con desgana y se incorporó:

—No es eso, es solo que se me hace raro, tengo que hacerme a la idea.

Aunque realmente su problema no era James.

—Llevas tres meses con el mismo cuento Harry.

Se encogió de hombros y se dispuso a marcharse, tendría que comenzar a buscar otro lugar donde perder el tiempo por las tardes tras el entrenamiento, evidentemente Sirius no lo dejaría en paz.

—Adiós.

—¿Hoy no es hasta mañana?, lo que quiere decir que no quieres que te cuestione, ¿pero sabes una cosa mocoso ingrato?, si lo hago es porque me preocupo por ti.

Sé que te pasa algo que no quieres decirme, y sé que tiene que ver con Hermione.

No se giró, pues si lo hacía vería su cara de suma sorpresa, pero no hizo falta que él se girara pues Sirius lo encaró:

—Tengo razón, ¿cierto?, ¿qué demonios ha pasado para que estés así?

—No sé de qué estás hablando Sirius.

Este lo miró molesto:

—No lo sabes, muy bien, te lo voy a decir, hablo del beso que le robaste a Hermione hace tres meses.

Sorprendido ahora sí lo miró fijamente, y sintió que sus mejillas se enrojecían en el acto, ¿cómo demonios sabía Sirius de eso?

—¿De qué estás hablando?, yo nunca la he besado, yo…

—No es lo que Hermione cree, vino el otro día llorando, diciendo que no querías decirle cual era la verdad, me contó todo.

¡Maldito manipulador tramposo!

—Eso en todo caso es asunto mío y de ella, no tendrías que meterte.

—Sí, si afecta a mi mejor amigo. Besaste o no besaste a Hermione.

De nuevo sonrió cínicamente, no pensaba decírselo:

—Eso—no—te –in-te-re-sa

Sirius lo miró durante un buen rato:

—¿Por qué haces esto Harry?, ¿qué esperas conseguir torturando de esa manera a Hermione?

—Divertirme un poco a su costa. Así que, está pasándolo mal sin saber si le robé o no su primer beso, me alegro por ello.

Dijo sin más, y esquivó a Sirius para dirigirse a la puerta:

—Eso es, muy bonito, como no consigues que te vea de otra forma, la haces sufrir, esa es la única forma en la que consigues que piense en ti y no en James.

Se sintió estúpido al comprender que las palabras de Sirius eran ciertas, no era que le gustase hacerla sufrir, ni mucho menos, la razón por la que no le aclaraba el asunto, era porque si lo hacía lo odiaría y trataría de no volver a toparse con él, e intentaría olvidarlo a como diera lugar.

Pero si no sabía la respuesta, pensaría en él, ya fuera bien o mal, lo tendría presente. Era tan ruin y despreciable, ¿pero qué hacer? Desde hacía tres meses se la pasaba despertándose en las noches tras soñar con ella, en esos insufribles meses, había sido testigo del avance en la relación de esos dos, de los besos que James le daba en cualquier trozo de piel que pillara a su disposición, de sus arrumacos y sus malditas citas de los fines de semana, citas a las que se había decidido a no ir.

Esos fines de semana se inventaba cualquier excusa y desaparecía, incluso había pasado un fin de semana en un hotel.

Era mentira que pasaba los fines de semana en casa de un amigo, pero estar durante dos días seguidos con ellos tres era un tormento.

Una tortura que no quería sufrir, eran una maldita familia en la que él no encajaba, ¿cómo hacerlo?, se había enamorado como un maldito idiota de la mujer de su hermano mayor.

Ante ese último pensamiento palideció, no, no, no, este debía ser mentira, un error de cálculo, ese último pensamiento no era cierto, no lo era.

NO.

—¿Estás bien?, ¿qué demonios te pasa?, estás pálido como una pared.

No contestó, quería huir, ir a casa, encerrarse en su cuarto y no salir por nada del mundo, sí, eso era lo mejor.

—Tengo que irme.

Dijo sin más, y salió como alma que lleva al diablo:

—Eso huye, por lo visto es una de tus mejores cualidades.

Escuchó que le decía Sirius, pero no respondió, no podía, porque precisamente eso era lo que estaba haciendo, huir, huir de él, y sobre todo de su mente.

Abrió la puerta de la casa con prisas y entró, se dispuso a irse derecho a su cuarto, abrió la puerta y entró lo más rápido que pudo, cerró la puerta y tras soltar la mochila se apoyó en la misma y suspiró.

—Al fin que llegas.

Abrió los ojos de golpe, ¿qué demonios hacía ella en su habitación sentada en su cama?

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Le recriminó furioso, ella se puso en pie y lo encaró:

—No grites, Jane está dormida y no quiero que se despierte. Quiero que me digas de una buena vez si me besaste o no.

—¿Sigues con eso? –le preguntó de forma incrédula y burlona: —Por favor, supéralo ya, no es nada que merezca tenerse en cuenta.

Ella lo miró molesta:

—Que tú regales tú cuerpo a cualquier fulana con la que te encuentras, no quiere decir que para mí, mis besos no signifiquen nada. Y más siendo el primero.

Harry la miró molesto, ¿de qué estaba hablando ella ahora?, que recordase, no se había acostado con nadie estando por allí, al pensar en eso se irritó, era verdad, desde que había llegado no había tenido nada con nadie.

Aunque realmente nunca había tenido nada con ninguna chica, si se paraba a pensarlo, para él ese había sido también su primer beso, si bien no en la práctica, sí en el resto de sentidos, pues la única vez que había tenido algo que ver con una mujer, había sido para fastidiar a su padre.

Le había demostrado que la tipa que había elegido para James era una puta con todas sus letras, algo que no le había agradado en lo más mínimo. Era cierto que esta lo había besado, pero él nunca lo había hecho. Y cuando lo llevó a su cama, dios, solo recordar ese momento lo hacía tener nauseas.

Y ahí estaba ella, diciéndole lo del maldito primer beso, si ella se hubiese visto en su situación, entonces lo más seguro es que ahora ya se hubiese suicidado.

Había salvado a su hermano de casarse con esa arpía, aunque si llegaba a saber que ya estaba casado, dios, negó al recordar lo que esta le había hecho sintiéndose de nueva cuenta asqueado, necesitaba una ducha.

—Mira, no sé a qué demonios te refieres, pero sabes una cosa, no tengo ganas ni tiempo para estas tonterías, hazme el favor de largarte de aquí.

—He dicho que no me voy, no lo haré hasta que me digas si me besaste o no.

Irritado caminó hasta encontrarse frente a ella, la agarró del brazo y tiró de ella para sacarla de su cuarto.

—¿Qué haces?, me estás haciendo daño, suéltame.

—No hasta que no estés fuera de mi habitación.

—Vale, de acuerdo, me iré, pero entonces dime cuando podemos hablar. Dime un día que tengas tiempo.

Se paró en seco antes de coger el pomo de la puerta y sintió un escalofrío, la miró por unos instantes.

Un día que tuviese tiempo, por unos instantes se perdió en sus ojos, y se sorprendió a sí mismo diciendo:

—El sábado.

—¿El sábado?, está bien, entonces el sábado hablaremos.

Se soltó de su agarre y cogió el manillar de la puerta, comenzó a abrir la puerta y él se apresuró a cerrarla y se pegó a ella, un olor a frambuesa envolvió todos sus sentidos, cerró los ojos y se contuvo de dejar salir un suspiro, se acercó a su oído y susurró:

—No aquí, no querrás que James se entere ¿verdad?, porque aún no le has dicho nada, ¿o me equivoco?

Ella se tensó y sonrió: —Me lo imaginaba, bien, te espero en el parque a las siete Hermione, si pasas todo el fin de semana conmigo te diré lo que sucedió.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

Ella estaba sumamente nerviosa y asustada, y él se acercó un poco más a ella:

—Quiero que esa noche estés solo conmigo, tú y yo, sin Jane, sin James, sin Sirius, la noche del sábado y el día del domingo me pertenecerás.

—Eso es…

—Un trato, es muy sencillo, si haces eso, yo te diré lo que realmente pasó esa noche, te diré si el beso de la mañana siguiente que James te dio, era o no tu primer beso. ¿Quieres saberlo cierto?, te mueres de ganas, pues bien, esta es tu oportunidad para ello.

El silencio se hizo presente y él se quedó en esa posición, disfrutando del calor que ella desprendía contra su cuerpo, perdiéndose en el olor de su champú, y torturándose a sí mismo.

Ella estaba quieta, no movía ni un músculo, era evidente que estaba asustada y no sabía que decir o hacer, realmente esperaba que dijera que no, así él le podría decir que lo dejara de una buena vez en paz.

—Está bien, iré, pero con una condición.

Abrió los ojos alarmado, ¿qué?, ¿pero en qué demonios estaba pensando ella?, ¿cómo decía que sí?

—¿Qué?

Dio gracias a que su voz no sonó tal y como él creía que sonaría, cargada de nerviosismo y sorpresa.

Y ella interpretó la pregunta de manera diferente, él deseaba que le repitiera lo que acababa de decir, necesitaba una confirmación, pero ella creyó que le preguntaba cuál era la condición:

—No intentarás nada raro, somos familia, así que no veo problema en ir de fin de semana juntos, pero tienes que prometerme que dejarás de tratarme de forma tan áspera y que hablaremos.

Familia, maldita estúpida, convirtió la mano que tenía apoyada en la puerta en un puño, pero se abstuvo de golpearla, maldita fuera, ella lo veía como eso, alguien de su perfecta y bonita familia, dioses como deseaba demostrarle lo equivocada que estaba.

—Perfecto, hasta entonces déjame tranquilo.

Llevó su otra mano hasta el manillar, y entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella, en el mismo, hizo presión, y abrió la puerta, una vez abierta soltó el manillar, ella también lo hizo a la par, pero no se movió.

Su mano aún estaba entrelazada con la de él, y seguía pegada a su cuerpo, se sintió extraño al ver que ella no se movía, tragó en seco y en un impulso retiró un poco de su cabello, se acercó a su oído y susurró:

—¿Por qué no te mueves?, ¿acaso te gusta esta postura?, si quieres puedo cerrar la puerta de nuevo, tengo entendido que James no llegará hasta tarde.

Ella se tensó, y sonrió al ver como se apartaba con prisa de él, pero agarró su mano para que no escapara, ella tiró por soltarse, pero él también tiró de ella, y fue más fuerte, la dejó a centímetros de su rostro.

Ella estaba sumamente sorprendida, y sonrió ante su claro nerviosismo:

—¿Qué crees que haces?

Se acercó a su rostro, ella intentó separarse, y él le cogió la barbilla, la miró a los ojos con una sonrisa divertida, y tras mirar sus labios se acercó a ella más, en el último instante, hizo que girara su rostro y depositó sus labios en la mejilla de ella, para seguidamente susurrarle:

—Solo bromeaba cuñadita, hasta el sábado a las siete.

Sin más la soltó y se alejó de ella, para seguidamente desearle buenas noches y cerrar la puerta.

En cuanto cerró la puerta se apoyó con la frente en la misma, el corazón le latía a cien por hora, maldición, ¿a qué estaba jugando?, ¿y ella?, ¿por qué diantres había accedido?

Era bastante cierto que para ella no era más que un familiar, pero maldición, ella para él, abrió los ojos y se miró, no, de familia nada.

Golpeó con el puño la puerta y deseó que ella ya no estuviese al otro lado y no lo hubiese escuchado, se alejó y se fue derecho a la cama, tras ponerse el pijama y tirarse sobre esta, maldijo en silencio.

Pues un olor a frambuesa le golpeó de lleno, ¿cuánto tiempo duraría ese olor en su habitación?, ¿cuánto hacía que ella lo esperaba allí?

Esa noche fue una especial tortura para dos personas de las casa, ambos se despertaron sudando y alterados.

Él había tenido una pesadilla, ella un sueño que nunca debería haber tenido. Al día siguiente el comportamientos de ambos, ocasionó que James se percatara de que algo sucedía, miró de reojo a Harry en varias ocasiones y para su sorpresa se encontró con que él mismo era objeto de miradas por parte de este.

Extrañado prestó más atención, y llegó a la deducción acertada de que a Harry le pasaba algo, y ese algo tenía que ver con él, tras dos miradas más se exasperó, soltó el periódico y declaró:

—A ver, ¿qué demonios te pasa?

Un ruido tremendo se escuchó a sus espaldas, Hermione que estaba lavando los platos había dejado caer uno de ellos, y esto había ocasionado que otros dos se rompieran.

—¿Hermione?

Cuestionó James, ella se giró y se encontró con la mirada de ambos en ella, ambos con la misma expresión en el rostro, preguntándose qué podía pasarle y si estaba bien.

Se mordió el labio inferior y cambió su mirada de James a Harry, ambos se miraron por unos segundos, pero ella rápidamente apartó la mirada, eso extrañó a Harry, ¿qué podía pasarle ahora?

—No es nada, es solo que no dormí bien y estoy cansada.

—Bueno si quieres puedes ir a descansar un poco, no creo que por un día que faltes a clase pase realmente nada.

Expuso James, pero ella negó y siguió con sus cosas:

—Volviendo al tema, ¿qué te pasa Harry?

—¿A mí?, nada, ¿por qué lo preguntas?

James suspiró:

—Llevas toda la mañana desde que has entrado por esa puerta mirándome, no intentes negarlo, no sirve de nada, así que o te pasa algo, o tienes que decirme algo.

—No es nada, en serio, es solo que pasé mala noche.

—¿Por qué?, ¿problemas?

Harry lo miró unos instantes, había sorpresa en su mirada, y se sintió estúpido, ¿cómo le preguntaba ahora algo sobre su vida?, sería absurdo si este le contestaba y no lo mandaba a la mierda:

—Bueno, problemas lo que se dice problemas no, es solo, bueno, que tuve una pesadilla, y después ya no pude conciliar el sueño.

—¿Una pesadilla?, ¿de qué?

Harry enrojeció por momentos y negó, seguidamente se puso en pie rápidamente:

—No es nada, es una tontería, nos vemos que llego tarde al entrenamiento.

Echó a correr como alma que lleva al diablo, James se quedó mirándolo sin comprender, del mismo modo que Hermione, ambos intercambiaron una mirada y se encogieron de hombros.

Ni modo, cuando quisiera hablar, hablaría.

En la noche, Harry se encontraba apoyado en la puerta de Sirius, había vuelto a tener una pesadilla, y necesitaba contárselo a alguien, sin duda este lo recibiría de mal humor, pero realmente le daba igual.

Sirius abrió la puerta medio dormido:

—¿Harry?, ¿qué haces aquí a las….tres y media?

—Yo, lo siento, ¿estás solo?

—Sino lo estuviera, no estaría medio dormido, ¿ha pasado algo?

Torció el gesto ante su comentario y negó:

—No, bueno, es solo que…

No sabía cómo decirlo sin sentirse estúpido, realmente sonaba como tal, ¿quién por una pesadilla despierta a otra persona?, y más si era algo tan tonto.

—Has tenido una pesadilla.

Su seguridad al decir eso lo pilló desprevenido, lo miró sorprendido y sin comprender como lo sabía:

—¿Qué, ahora lees mentes?

Sirius suspiró y abrió la puerta para que entrara:

—Desde que te conocí con cinco años, cada vez que me quedaba a dormir en casa de James, y tenías una pesadilla venías a buscarme.

—¿Eso hacía?, yo no…

—Es normal que no lo recuerdes, en fin, tampoco es que lo hicieras muy a menudo. Venga entra que preparo algo para tomar.

—Gracias.

Mientras Sirius trasteaba en la cocina, le dijo que esperara en la sala, y eso lo puso nervioso, al fijarse bien en la sala un escalofrío lo recorrió, era la misma sala de sus pesadillas.

¿Por qué?

—Aquí tienes, es un vaso de leche, seguramente te sentará bien.

Él llevaba otro para él, Sirius se sentó en uno de los sillones, mientras él prefirió quedarse en la alfombra, siempre había preferido el suelo a un sillón o silla.

—Bien tú dirás.

—Esto es estúpido lo sé.

—Nada de eso, hay veces que si no cuentas lo que sueñas, tu miedo se hace mayor, seguro que al contármelo te desahogas y todo termina.

Asintió a sus palabras:

—Es sobre James, no sé, tengo un mal presentimiento.

—¿No decías que era una pesadilla?

Cuestionó Sirius:

—Y lo es, es solo que… no sé explicarlo, ni tampoco como estoy tan seguro de que tiene que ver con James, es solo que parece tan real, no sé cómo…

—Comienza por el principio y seguro que te resulta más fácil continuar.

Suspiró:

—Está bien. Se supone que me encuentro aquí, contigo, algo ha pasado, sé que no estoy bien, pero tú estás aquí.

No espera, no soy yo, no soy yo quien está contigo, es Hermione.

Ese dato lo dejó congelado, ¿por qué demonios soñaba con ella?

—¿Harry?

Escuchó que decía Sirius, lo miró y asintió:

—Sí, es ella la que está contigo. No sé por qué, pero está llorando, de repente la puerta se abre, entró mi padre por esta, está furioso, no ¡más que eso!, el caso es, que os dice algo y vosotros os alteráis al máximo.

Jane comienza a llorar como loca, tú la abrazas con fuerza, pero te ves obligado a soltarla porque Hermione está histérica, se tira contra mi padre, quiere golpearlo a como dé lugar.

Entonces mi padre sonríe, y esa sonrisa Sirius, esa sonrisa la he visto muchas veces, está feliz, le dice algo a Hermione, algo que la hace llorar desconsoladamente, ella llama a voces a James, a mí, pero ninguno aparecemos.

Nadie está con ella excepto tú, Jane está abrazada a ti, y llega un policía, Sirius, este viene a informar de que están intentando localizar a la mujer de James Potter, este dice que le quedan escasas horas de vida.

En ese instante me despierto.

Sirius lo miró por unos instantes en silencio:

—¿Sabes que no es más que una pesadilla cierto?

Harry apartó la mirada de él:

—El segundo sueño, es diferente, estáis en un hospital, a través de un cristal miráis a James, está mal, muy mal, su estado es muy grave, y no parece capaz de recuperarse, Jane la habéis dejado con la señora Norris, solo dejan a Hermione pasar a ver a James.

Este sonríe para ella, le dice algo, pero yo estoy al otro lado del cristal y no escucho lo que dice, pero ella llora, llora de nuevo, coge la mano de James entre las suyas y se acerca a él, en lugar de besar sus labios, Hermione besa su frente.

Ambos juntan sus frentes y comienzan a llorar juntos.

Antes de que Hermione se separe de él, el monitor que controla su corazón comienza a sonar, entran los médicos, dicen que no pueden dejarlo morir, que aún no.

Y luchan por traerlo de vuelta, mientras ellos luchan por traerlo a él, yo siento que comienzo a desvanecerme.

Y de nuevo me despierto.

Sé que son sueños, pero siento este miedo dentro de mí, esta mañana no pude dejar de mirar a James.

Es una espina que tengo clavada.

—¿Has pensado que quizás te sientes culpable?

Miró a Sirius sin comprender:

—¿Culpable?, ¿por qué?, no he hecho nada malo.

—En tus pesadillas Hermione es la que más sufre, ¿te das cuenta de que quizás tu mente te está queriendo decir que le estás haciendo daño a ella?

Molesto dejó el vaso sobre la mesa:

—No le estoy haciendo nada.

—La estás haciendo sentirse miserable.

—Eso no es cierto, maldita sea, no sé por qué he venido a verte, vaya estupidez.

Se puso en pie decidido a irse de allí, maldito Sirius, no comprendía lo que le estaba pasando, realmente estaba asustado, ¿por qué le sacaba el tema de Hermione?

—Antes de marcharte, quiero que sepas, que es cierto, que si James faltase, yo estaría allí para Hermione y Jane, así que eso no debe preocuparte.

Y puedes estar seguro de que nunca dejaría que te acercarás a ellas.

Se giró a mirarlo furioso, ¿de qué demonios estaba hablando?

—Hermione es la esposa de tu hermano, métetelo de una vez en la cabeza, puede que ella lo pase mal, pero ten por seguro que siempre será por James.

Ella no lloraría nunca de esa forma que describes por ti, porque a quien ama es a James, no a ti.

Entrecerró los ojos, definitivamente había sido mala idea ir a ver a Sirius, y con esas palabras, acababa de alejarse completamente de él.

Estaba decidido, haría lo que su padre le había pedido y en menos de un mes se marcharía de allí, regresaría a América, definitivamente él no pertenecía a allí, aunque la pregunta que se ameritaba era, ¿pertenecía a algún lugar realmente?

No se despidió, no dijo nada, tan solo traspasó la puerta seguro de que nunca más volvería a cruzarla.

Lo que quedaba de semana pasó rápidamente, y el Sábado llegó, Hermione se excusó con James y le dijo que esa noche dormiría en casa de una amiga, iba sencillamente vestida, y en una pequeña mochila llevaba un pijama para pasar la noche, aunque realmente no estaba muy segura de donde la pasaría.

Pero no estaba nerviosa, por increíble que le pareciese, confiaba plenamente en Harry, sabía que después de James, él sería la siguiente persona a la que le conferiría su propia vida si fuese necesario.

James pese a desconfiar de sus palabras, porque Hermione era pésima mintiendo, no dijo nada, y seguramente se hubiese quedado la cosa así, sino fuese porque Jane un día antes había escuchado a Hermione decirle a Harry que si pensaba decirle lo que harían el domingo.

Como todo niño pequeño y que no sabe quedarse callada, estando Sirius en la casa, y cerca de las once de la noche soltó:

—Espero que Hermione llegue para no dejar a Harry tirado, habían quedado en verse mañana muy temprano.

James se tensó, y miró a Sirius, quien intercambió una mirada con él, lo que James vio en los ojos de Sirius lo alarmó, ¿sería posible?

Sirius actuó antes que él y se puso en pie y caminó con paso decidido al cuarto de Harry, abrió la puerta y entró en el mismo.

Al cabo de un rato regresó:

—Debe de haberse ido a dormir a casa de otro amigo, porque no está su pijama y encontré esto.

James cogió lo que Sirius le entregaba y al verlo frunció el ceño, era una reserva de una habitación doble.

Antes de darse cuenta de lo que hacía, la reserva quedó estrujada en su mano, Sirius lo miró por unos instantes y James se decidió en segundos:

—Jane vamos a dar una vuelta.

—¿De verdad?

Él asintió, en menos de cinco minutos, James, Sirius y Jane se encontraban en el coche del primero, dirigiéndose al hotel que había reservado Harry.

Por su parte, Hermione y Harry, llevaban desde las siete de la tarde juntos, primero fueron simplemente a dar un paseo mientras hablaban de nada y de mucho a la vez, él la invitó a un helado, a cenar y después a tomar algo.

Las horas pasaron como segundos, sin que ninguno se percatara de ello, y Harry fue cada vez más y más consciente de que debía alejarse por su bien de ella.

Pues en esas horas se percató de algo que no quería admitir por nada del mundo, estaba perdida y locamente enamorado de la mujer de su hermano. Y pese a que no le correspondía, sabía que haría lo imposible por buscar su atención, por conseguir que le hablara, o le sonriera como lo estaba haciendo.

Pero no se engañaba, ella no era para él, ella era de James y de nadie más, hablaba de su hermano como si fuera el mejor tipo de la tierra, lo describía como el perfecto caballero, aunque también lo llamó reprimido y hombre de poca acción.

Tras tres horas de estar hablando, Harry no dudó en invitarla a cenar, juntos cenaron en un restaurante de la ciudad, y todo iba perfecto, sin ningún problema hasta que alguien se había acercado a su mesa.

Cuando reconoció a las dos personas que había allí su sonrisa desapareció de su rostro, pero Hermione los miraba con la suya, sin entender que estaban en problemas.

—Vaya, vaya, mira lo que me encuentro por casualidad. No creí encontrarte con una putita teniendo en cuenta que debías estar haciendo algo.

Clavó sus ojos en los negros de su padre furioso, ¿cómo se atrevía?, La sonrisa de Hermione desapareció en el acto.

—¿Quién es usted?

—Pero qué maleducado, hijo, ¿es qué no te han enseñado los modales adecuados?, quizás deba recordártelos.

Sintió un escalofrío e instintivamente escondió sus manos.

—Lo lamento, ha sido un descuido por mi parte, padre, te presento a la señorita Hermione Granger, Señorita Granger, le presento a mi padre Tom Sorvoloto Riddle Potter y a su guardaespaldas, Albus Percival Dumbledore.

Hermione palideció, y miró de uno a otro, la vio tragar en seco:

—Un gusto conocerlo señor.

—Ojala pudiera decir lo mismo, bien, ahora sinos perdonas, mi hijo y yo tenemos que tener una conversación en privado.

Antes de que pudiera decir cualquier cosa, Harry sintió que su padre, con bastante brusquedad lo agarraba del brazo con fuerza, temiendo lo que podría sucederle a Hermione si no acataba la orden obedeció en el acto y lo siguió.

Para su sorpresa Albus lo miró con cierta pena, pero no los siguió, él se quedó con Hermione, algo que no sabía si agradecer o lamentar, nunca había comprendido a Albus Dumbledore.

Los gerentes del restaurante no pusieron pega alguna cuando su padre ingresó en las cocinas con él y lo llevó a la parte del fondo de las mismas, ser un tipo poderoso como su padre, sin duda les daba muchas ventajas.

Mientras Harry y su padre hablaban en las cocinas, Albus miraba hacía la puerta sin estar muy seguro de quedarse donde estaba, miró a la muchacha sentada a la mesa, que miraba la misma puerta que él sin apartar su mirada de ella.

La examinó con cuidado, debía ser compañera de Harry, debía admitir que era una muchacha hermosa, pese a que como iba vestida no era el modo adecuado para estar en un restaurante como aquel.

Se quedó un buen rato examinándola en silencio, buscando ese algo que había conseguido que el hijo menor de su señor tuviera esa expresión en su rostro. Expresión que nunca, en todos los años que conocía al pequeño había visto. James por otra parte sí que había sido un niño amado y querido, por lo que estaba convencido de que ahora que estaba solo y haciendo su vida estaría perfectamente.

Y por cómo había visto a Harry, no dudaba de que la relación entre los hermanos estaba mejorando bastante. Harry se veía más humano, más un muchacho de su edad, que estaba comenzando a atisbar lo que era querer a alguien.

Y por el modo en que esta miraba hacía la puerta por la que habían desaparecido ambos Potter, podía adivinar que el joven era correspondido.

De repente se escuchó un estruendo al otro lado de la puerta de la cocina, y con tan mala suerte que la puerta fue abierta en ese momento por un camarero que salía llevando unos platos para servirlos.

Cuando él miró hacía el lugar, se encontró con una escena a la que estaba acostumbrado, pero la muchacha que lo acompañaba seguramente no, pues se puso en pie ahogando un grito:

—Harry.

La muchacha iba a ir hacía allí y no pudo contenerse para detenerla, ella se giró a mirarlo e intentó soltarse:

—¿Qué cree que hace?, suélteme ahora mismo, Harry estaba en el suelo, seguramente se habrá caído, debo saber cómo se encuentra.

Albus la miró sorprendido, bien, la muchacha era ingenua, y su señor debía haber hecho aquello aposta, elegir un lugar desde donde ellos y no muchas personas más del local podrían presenciar aquello.

Cuando la puerta se volvió a abrir, Albus se sorprendió al descubrir que Harry estaba en pie y parecía estar contestando algo, el golpe que le propinó su padre fue tal que, esa vez, Harry, se golpeó contra la estantería de aluminio que había cerca de la pared, varias bandejas que había allí cayeron al suelo junto con él.

En esta ocasión Harry no se movía.

Y por la sorpresa soltó el agarre de la muchacha, la cual en cuanto se vio liberada corrió al encuentro de este, unos camareros y algunos cocineros intentaron impedirle que se acercara a Harry y su padre.

Él mismo se acercó a Harry y se agachó cerca de él, inconsciente, debía haber dicho algo que realmente había enfurecido a su padre para que este no se midiera pese a encontrarse en un lugar público.

—Quítalo de mi vista Albus, y llévate a esa ramera contigo, haz tú maldito trabajo en condiciones y ocúpate de ella.

El señor Potter sin inmutarse de las miradas que la gente le dirigía se marchó de allí sin más, se acercó a la mesa donde se encontraba antes de ver entrar a Harry y la muchacha y se sentó como si nada hubiese pasado.

Albus suspiró, mientras la muchacha intentaba regresar a Harry a esta realidad, aunque si él fuera ese muchacho sinceramente no regresaría jamás.

—Debemos sacarlo de aquí cuanto antes, si se percata de que aún seguimos aquí será peor.

La muchacha lo miró asustada y sin poder creérselo, era evidente que Harry no le había hablado de su vida, ¿era eso una buena o mala señal? ¿Cómo actuaria Harry al entender que ella había visto todo?

Con ayuda de uno de los cocineros, cargó a Harry y juntos lo llevaron hasta el coche que él conducía, la muchacha iba tras ellos callada.

Él dejó que ella subiera atrás con Harry, mientras que él subió delante para conducir.

—¿Dónde debo llevarla señorita?

Ella dejó de mirar al inconsciente Harry y lo miró a él, seguidamente rebuscó en la mochila que llevaba con ella y le tendió un papel, él lo cogió y frunció el ceño, era la llave de la habitación de un hotel.

¿Qué se suponían esos dos que iban a hacer esa noche?, suspiró al ver que ella no le dio otra dirección y sabiendo que no era quien a intervenir se puso rumbo al lugar, eran las doce y viendo el estado de Harry, no creía tener que preocuparse demasiado.

Llegaron al hotel sin problemas, la muchacha lo ayudó a cargar a Harry y juntos se dirigieron al ascensor, teniendo la llave no necesitaban ir a recepción para nada, la muchacha no había dicho ni una sola palabra y eso le extrañó.

—Es la planta tres, la trescientos cincuenta y cuatro.

Le dijo, ella tan solo asintió ausente, ¿acaso se había quedado muda o qué?, al llegar a la habitación él sostuvo a Harry mientras ella abría la habitación. En cuanto esta estuvo abierta lo volvió a ayudar, juntos ingresaron en la habitación y dejaron a este en la cama.

En cuanto quedó en esta acostado, Albus se apartó de ellos y vio como ella retiraba un mechón de cabello de su rostro:

—¿Cuánto hace que lo conoces?

—Desde que vino a vivir a casa.

Contestó, ella asintió a sus palabras y seguidamente inquirió:

—Entonces conoce a James también.

—Sí, señorita, ¿usted también lo conoce?

Preguntó curioso, ella volvió a asentir a su pregunta:

—¿Desde cuándo lo tratan así?

Suspiró, no, la joven no sabía nada de la vida de Harry, miró a este y de nuevo a ella, que no apartaba la mirada de su rostro y seguía jugando con su cabello:

—Eso es un tema que sería mejor que tratara con el joven Potter.

—Él no me dirá nada, del mismo modo que no le ha dicho nada a James.

—El señorito James es consciente de todo esto, fue una de las razones por las que se marchó de su casa abandonando a la familia.

Ella lo miró sorprendida por sus palabras:

—¿Qué James abandonó a Harry a eso?

Albus frunció el ceño, ¿por qué parecía estar tan tocado por esa revelación?

—Así es Hermione, me marché dejando todo en manos de Harry.

La voz de James los sobresaltó a ambos, al girarse se encontró con el señorito James acompañado por su amigo de la infancia, y por una pequeña de cinco años.

—Hermione, ¿qué le ha pasado a Harry?

Escuchó que preguntaba la pequeña corriendo al lado de esta, sin duda debía ser su hermana menor:

—No esperaba encontrarlo aquí joven Potter.

—Créeme yo tampoco me esperaba verte a ti. ¿Qué has venido a hacer aquí?

—Me ha ayudado a traer a Harry.

—¿Cómo es que estabas con él Hermione?, se supone que ibas a dormir con una amiga, y te encuentro en un cuarto de hotel con mi propio hermano.

Albus abrió los ojos al máximo ante el tono que este utilizó, era claramente de reproche, ¿qué se supone que se había perdido?

—Eso… ¿me has estado siguiendo?

Preguntó ella entre sorprendida y enfadada, Albus definitivamente no comprendía nada de la situación:

—No, encontré en el cuarto de Harry la reservación de una habitación de hotel, es curioso que los dos decidieseis faltar de casa la misma noche.

—Deja ese tono James, no es lo que crees.

La voz de Harry los hizo a todos mirar hacia él:

—Harry, dios mío, ya despertaste, ¿estás bien?, ¿te duele algo?

Harry abrió los ojos y miró a Hermione, la sonrisa en su rostro era una clara evidencia de que él no se había equivocado en juzgar la situación, pero entonces, ¿qué pasaba con el tono de celos y reproche de James?

—¿Entonces piensas explicarme?

—James, creo que deberías preocuparte primero por el motivo que ha podido traer a Albus aquí, ¿no crees?

Intervino Sirius un poco molesto, el silencio se hizo en el lugar, Harry se incorporó en la cama y suspirando declaró:

—Eso es lo de menos, ya puedes irte Albus, sobre el otro asunto, le pedí a Hermione que viniera aquí, porque quería mostrarle mi regalo de cumpleaños.

Esas palabras hicieron que Hermione lo mirara sorprendida y que James entrecerrara los ojos:

—¿Regalo de cumpleaños?, ¿a qué te…?

—Veo que tenía razón, te has olvidado de que es tú cumpleaños, te pedí esta noche y el día de mañana porque es tú cumpleaños Hermione, y mi regalo solo podía dártelo desde la ventana de esta habitación en la noche.

Se bajó de la cama y caminó hasta la ventana, al abrir la misma, se encontró con un cielo completamente estrellado, ella se acercó a la ventana y desde allí pudo ver la constelación que más le gustaba de todas.

Harry cogió la llave de la terraza y abrió la misma, en el exterior había un telescopio y una pequeña mesa:

—Me dijiste que siempre habías querido ver las estrellas pese a estar en la ciudad, busqué un lugar desde donde pudieras verlas.

—Es precioso.

Hermione se acercó al telescopio mientras todos la observaban, y James miraba a Harry fijamente, Sirius se acercó a él y colocó una mano sobre su hombro:

—Temo que lo hemos malinterpretado todo.

—Sirius, ¿eras consciente del deseo de Hermione de ver las estrellas en la ciudad?

Sirius lo miró unos instantes y negó, James suspiró a su vez:

—Yo tampoco, sabía lo mucho que le gustaban, pero no sabía que deseaba verlas. ¿Cuánto crees que haya tardado Harry en encontrar este sitio?, ¿El lugar exacto desde donde ella pudiera disfrutar de esas vistas?

—No lo sé James.

—Yo sí, mucho tiempo. Yo solo entré a un establecimiento, además con la hora muy justa. –rebuscó entre sus bolsillos y extrajo una pequeña caja, la abrió para mostrarle el contenido de la misma: —Creí que le gustaría.

—Y así será, ve a dárselo, no seas idiota.

—Es el momento de Harry.

—Es tú esposa James.

Sentenció malhumorado, y Albus que se había acercado a ellos se quedó perplejo:

—Disculpe, ¿he escuchado bien?

James lo miró irritado ¿qué hacía el tipo aún ahí?

—Sí, así es, Hermione es mi esposa.

—Pero su padre…

—Hace años que deje claro que lo que opine mi padre me importa una mierda. Ahora vete de aquí.

Albus cerró la boca algo molesto por la actitud de este e inquirió:

—Si su padre se entera de esto será….

—Estoy convencido de que correrás como perro faldero a decirle, así que no te molestes.

Albus decidió que lo mejor era marcharse, sin despedirse de nadie salió de la habitación, Sirius prefirió no ignorar a este y decidió seguirlo para hablar con él.

James se quedó unos instantes quieto observando como Hermione le mostraba o intentaba mostrar a Jane como ver las estrellas por el telescopio.

Cuando buscó a Harry con la mirada, este se encontraba a su lado:

—Ve con ellas, estoy seguro de que le encantará el anillo, siempre ha deseado tener uno que demuestre que estáis casados.

—¿Qué te hizo esta vez?

Preguntó, pero Harry no le contestó, tan solo se encogió de hombros:

—Todo está pagado, disfrutadlo.

—Espera un segundo, hay algo que…

—No tienes que preguntarlo, la respuesta es sí James, sí a las dos cuestiones que tienes. Sí a la pregunta que te atormenta.

—Entonces estás enamorado de Hermione.

Harry miró hacía esta unos instantes y seguidamente se encogió de hombros y sonrió:

—Eso me temo. Dejaré la casa esta misma noche, cuando regreséis mañana ya no estaré.

—¿De qué estás hablando?, no tienes por qué marcharte, no tienes que…

—Sí tengo. Ella te ama James, además, tengo algunas cosas que resolver.

Sin más se fue del cuarto dejándolos a ellos tres solos, al salir se encontró con Sirius apoyado en el marco de la puerta. No le dirigió la palabra, tan solo comenzó a caminar.

Y Sirius lo siguió, al subir al ascensor, este marcó el número del aparcamiento, lo que quería decir que lo llevaría a casa.

Mientras Harry y Sirius iban a casa, James se acercó a Hermione y Jane. Ambas estaban como locas intentando descifrar cual estrella era cual, recogió de la mesa lo que allí había, y se encontró con varias cartas astrales que mostraban los nombres y posiciones de las constelaciones que desde ahí se podían ver.

Sí, sin duda se había tomado muchas molestias para conseguir ese regalo para Hermione. Era evidente que amaba a Hermione, al menos se quedaba tranquilo con eso y su corazón dejaba de dudar.

—¿Te ha gustado el regalo?

Le preguntó a Hermione, la sonrisa en su rostro no dejó lugar a dudas para él, le correspondió a la sonrisa:

—Puede que mi regalo no sea tan elaborado, pero desearía que lo aceptaras.

—¿De qué hablas?, cualquier cosa que tú me dieses la aceptaría sin pensar James.

No pudo evitar sonreír ante sus palabras, y sacó la caja que antes había mostrado a Sirius y que sin saber cómo Harry sabía que existía.

—Me hubiese gustado que fueran algo más, pero no pude encontrar algo que terminara de convencerme, creo que son ideales para nosotros, por su sencillez.

Abrió la caja y se la mostró, Hermione se quedó congelada mirando los dos finos anillos de oro blanco del interior del estuche. La vio morderse el labio y enseguida supo que le había gustado, con cuidado sacó la argolla más pequeña y cogió la mano derecha de Hermione.

Ella levantó la vista hacía él y él le sonrió:

—El otro día uno de mis compañeros me mostró el anillo de boda que llevaba y me di cuenta de que debido a nuestro secretismo y demás, no teníamos nuestras alianzas.

Tras terminar de colocársela sacó la otra y se la entregó a ella, Hermione la cogió con dedos temblorosos y formó una sonrisa en su rostro a la par que dejaba caer unas lágrimas por su hermoso rostro:

—Son realmente hermosas, muchas gracias, o James.

Ella lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas y él no dudó en corresponder el mismo, se separaron lo justo para mirarse a los ojos y ella susurró:

—¿Puedo besarte?

Él le sonrió y rozando su nariz con la de ella terminó la distancia que los separaba y la besó.

Mientras ellos se besaban y Jane buscaba estrellas como loca, Harry abría la habitación de Hermione tras haber recogido todo de su cuarto, caminó hasta la cama de esta y colocó debajo de su almohada una caja de tamaño medio, fina y cuadrada junto con una rosa.

Sin más caminó de espaldas a la puerta observando por última vez esa habitación.

Una vez fuera de la misma, miró la puerta del cuarto de su hermano, caminó hasta esta y la abrió, entró en el cuarto, nunca antes se había atrevido a hacerlo sin que él estuviese presente.

Revisó el lugar, ciertamente su hermano no era de tener muchas cosas en la recamara, caminó hasta la lamparita que había dejado encendida dispuesto a apagarla.

Había un montón de documentos esparcidos por todas partes, incluido un informe médico de fecha de hacía cuatro meses y otro más reciente, pero no le dio importancia a los mismos, apagó la luz y se giró.

Si Harry hubiese sido más curioso, o mejor dicho si no se encontrase pensando en otra cosa, abría notado la carta que él mismo le había entregado a su hermano de su padre, y quizás, solo quizás habría leído su contenido.

Lo que sin duda le hubiese servido para no planear su viaje de regreso a América.

_**Ya sabéis cuanto antes se pague la cuota, antes subo el siguiente capítulo buybuy a todos y espero que lo disfrutaseis.**_


	6. Una tras otra

_**Hola a todos, estamos en el penúltimo capítulo, espero que lo disfrutéis, y me deis vuestra opinión, muchas gracias por todos los reviews recibidos.**_

_**Y más por darle una oportunidad a esta historia, en fin os dejo leyendo la misma **___

_**koskaoru:**__ Hola, muchas gracias por comentar de nuevo jajaja, espero disfrutes el nuevo capítulo. En fin no te diré nada pues en este capítulo se resolverán varias cosas._

_Espero que también te guste la de príncipes y princesas, creo que es Erase una vez, pero no estoy segura en fin, ya me dirás cuál es la que dices que quieres leer._

_Bueno te dejo leer en paz, buybuy y hasta el próximo, en cuanto acabe esta historia, retomaré El primer caballero también jijiji. _

_**Andrea:**__ Hola, muchas gracias por tus palabras, espero que te siga gustando buybuy y hasta el próximo capítulo, buybuy. _

_**Moonlight:**__ Hola, creo que no he tardado mucho en actualizar, muchas gracias por darle una oportunidad y leer la historia, sobre todo por comentar la misma jajaja. En fin deseo que no quieras matarme tras leer este capítulo, nos vemos pronto buybuy ;)_

_**HHr:**__ Hola, si la verdad es que el pobre de Harry parece que no consigue nunca lo que desea jajaja._

_En fin, espero que disfrutes de este nuevo capítulo buybuy y hasta el próximo. Espero tú opinión al respecto, aunque algo me dice que recibiré más de una amenaza o maldición jijiji ;)_

_**Ale: **__Hola, aquí te dejo el nuevo capítulo y penúltimo, creo que no tardé mucho, disfruta del mismo, y hasta la próxima buybuy ;) Muchas gracias por comentar, y leer._

_**Camila:**__ Hola, espero disfrutes de este nuevo capítulo, aquí aclaro lo de los informes y demás, así que te dejo que lo leas tranquila, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo, buybuy y hasta la próxima, por cierto ya van dos que dicen que prefieren que se quede con James jijiji._

_**liziprincsama:**__ Hola, ¿cres que tardé mucho?, espero que no, bueno te dejo con el capítulo, disfrútalo y ya me darás tu opinión al respecto jijijiji, buybuy y hasta la próxima ;) _

_**Dany:**__ Hola al leer tu reviews, me di cuenta de que pensaste como yo jajaja, como verás Harry ya tomó varias decisiones por sí mismo en este capítulo. Ya me dirás qué opinas al respecto. Muchas gracias por seguir la historia y por dar tu opinión al respecto._

_Bueno te dejo que disfrutes de este nuevo capítulo, buybuy y hasta el próximo que espero sea pronto. ;)_

_**Bueno sin más el capítulo, leed la nota del final y contestad a la pregunta sí, que tengo curiosidad. **_

_**Una tras otra:**_

Porque cuando las cosas van bien, siempre hay algo que acaba por estropearse, Hermione nunca supuso que esa vida perfecta en la que James la había introducido, fuese a terminar tan pronto.

Pero como dice la gente, cuando construyes castillos de arena, estos tienden a caerse de forma inevitable.

Y su vida, resultó ser un hermoso y débil castillo de arena que había creado sus cimientos basándome en el apoyo de dos personas. Y en cuestión de tres meses, todo fue de mal en peor.

Tras el día de su cumpleaños, creyó que no podía ser más feliz, James la había besado una vez más, le había regalado una alianza e incluso se la había colocado en el dedo, ¿qué más podía pedir?

Pues por lo visto que todo siguiera igual, pero no, al llegar a casa descubrió con el mismo asombro que Jane, que Harry no estaba.

Se había marchado, ella no se atrevió a correr a su habitación a comprobar si sus cosas estaban allí o no, temía la respuesta, y después de lo que había descubierto de su relación con su padre, temía lo que podría haberle hecho tomar esa decisión.

Lejos estaba Hermione de imaginar que el que se marchara, se debía precisamente a ella.

Tras pasar todo ese día sin rastro de Harry, ni una llamada, ni una visita, nada, se consoló pensando que lo vería al día siguiente en el instituto, si bien no iban a la misma clase, podía buscarlo entre clases, esperaba que no hiciera lo mismo que había hecho hasta hacía menos de una semana, evitarla.

Pero para su suerte no fue el caso, el lunes a la hora del recreo, al salir de clase, se lo encontró esperándola en el pasillo, estaba sonriendo de medio lado y Hermione respondió a su sonrisa:

—Me olvidé de cumplir mi parte del trato. —Dijo sin más, y entonces recordó que había accedido a todo aquello solo por una razón, se quedó a la espera, pero este solo le hizo un gesto de cabeza:—Ven, vamos a otro sitio.

Ambos comenzaron a caminar para ir al patio, Harry la llevó a un banco que se encontraba en uno de los patios interiores del instituto:

—¿Y bien?, ¿me dirás ya?

—Sí, no te bese Hermione, así que puedes estar tranquila, tú primer beso fue de James.

Sus palabras la llenaron de una felicidad superior a la sentida anteriormente, pues eso significaba que no había engañado a James, que él había sido el primero.

Sin pensar se abrazó a él con fuerza, abrazo que este no correspondió, pese a que ella tardó en separarse de él.

—Gracias por decírmelo.

—No es nada, pero creo que será mejor que me sueltes ya, o puede que no regrese hoy a donde me estoy quedando.

Sin comprender se separó de él y lo miró, este miraba fijamente tras ella, al mirar hacía el mismo lugar se topó con los ojos de James, más este no estaba enfadado, tan solo los miraba.

En cierto modo se sintió mal, no estaba haciendo nada malo con Harry, sin embargo, James, ni se inmutaba al verla abrazada de él.

James tan solo hizo un saludo con su cabeza y sin más se marchó por uno de los pasillos, Harry suspiró a su lado, lo miró de regreso:

—Parece que está muy seguro de sí mismo. —Rompió a reír, pese a que Hermione notó enseguida que su risa no era alegre, más bien algo decepcionada: —Bueno, eso está bien, así no habrá problemas.

—¿Dónde te fuiste?

Harry fijó sus ojos verdes en ella, llevó una de sus manos hasta su rostro y sonrió de medio lado, al sentir su roce, sintió un escalofrío, y para su sorpresa y consternación sintió que sus mejillas enrojecían:

—Eso no es importante, ¿qué fue lo que mi hermano te regaló?

Todo lo que estaba sintiendo en esos instantes quedó relegado al olvido ante semejante pregunta, y una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de Hermione, sonrisa que le robó la respiración a Harry, y creó una pequeña punzada, más comenzaba a ser inmune a esas punzadas de dolor, o quizás, prefería sentirlas o no sentir nada.

—Una alianza, ¿a qué es realmente hermosa?

Hermione levantó la mano y se la mostró, él cogió su mano y fijó sus ojos en la misma, era sencilla, no parecía ser una joya cara, y sin embargo en su mano quedaba perfecta.

Tragó en seco:

—¿Te la puso él?

Susurró, ella tan solo asintió feliz, y en esta ocasión no sintió una punzada de dolor, sonrió ante su propia sonrisa, quizás estar a su lado como amigo no era tan malo como había creído que sería.

—Me alegro por ti, por ver que mi hermano al fin te ve.

—¿De verdad crees eso?

Le preguntó de forma escéptica y mirándolo desconfiada, apretó su mano entre la suya y le regaló una sonrisa radiante.

Sonrisa que sin él saberlo, ocasionó que la que se quedara sin respiración en esa ocasión fuera ella, era la primera vez que veía en el rostro de Harry semejante expresión, ¿cómo no se había dado cuenta antes de lo guapo que era su cuñado?

—Lo digo en serio Hermione, tras este tiempo, me he dado cuenta de que no creo que exista nadie mejor que tú para ser la esposa de mi hermano.

Y esas palabras la dejaron congelada, debía estar feliz, sentirse radiante, había conseguido que Harry la admitiera, que la valorara para James.

Pero había algo en el tono de voz de Harry que la había hecho sentirse extraña, ¿era pesar lo que había escuchado?, sus palabras sonaban sinceras, ¿entonces?

—Será mejor que regresemos, la clase está por comenzar.

Harry soltó su mano y de repente se sintió fría e insegura, ¿qué le estaba pasando?, Hermione negó con fuera y lo siguió, él la acompañó hasta su clase y después de despedirse de ella, se marchó por el pasillo a su propia clase.

El resto del día fue pura rutina, del mismo modo que sus encuentros con Harry a la hora del recreo, se convirtieron en rutina, y sus tardes acompañada por James y Jane, viendo películas juntos, jugando entre ellos, ayudando a Jane a hacer los deberes o incluso a ella misma.

Así pasó un mes entero más, en el que ella se encontró amando sus días, pese a que sentía la necesidad de que Harry y James volvieran a hablar entre ellos.

Estaba tan metida en su mundo de felicidad que había pasado por alto muchos detalles, detalles que tenían que ver con James, con Harry, e incluso con ella misma.

Era una tarde especialmente fría, Sirius había decidido ir a casa temprano debido al frio y dejar a Hermione y Jane en el parque, pues esta última no deseaba aún irse a casa.

Lejos estaba Hermione de imaginar, que el no ir a su casa temprano, sería lo que desencadenaría los sucesos que ocasionarían el principio del final de todo.

Sirius estaba congelado y por ello había decidido ir a casa, ese día había sufrido un accidente con su jersey en clase de manualidades, y por ello no lo llevaba puesto. Al llegar a su portal suspiro de alivio. Eso precisaba él, algo de calor.

Corrió al ascensor, deseando entrar en su casa y encender la calefacción, no comprendía como podía hacer semejante frio en primavera, pero todo era posible.

En cuanto las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, todo lo relacionado al frío quedó en el olvido más absoluto:

—¿Pero qué…?— Salió del ascensor apresurado y corrió hasta mitad del pasillo, allí de rodillas agarrándose con fuerza el pecho, se encontraba James. —James, ¿qué demonios te sucede?

Este abrió los ojos, su respiración era acelerada y estaba sudando:

—¿Sirius?

—Maldita sea, James, sí, ¿qué demonios te pasa?

Este sonrió y negó:

—No es nada, ¿me ayudas a levantarme?

—¿Levantarte?, te ayudo a ir a un hospital.

Urgió intentando ayudar a su amigo a ponerse en pie, pero James lo cogió con fuerza del brazo:

—No menciones esa palabra, no quiero ni oírla.

—¿Cuál?

—Hospitales, no más Sirius, ni uno más.

Sirius miró a este sin comprender, ¿cómo que ninguno más?

—¿Hay algo que no me has contado James?

James negó y se soltó de su agarre, lo vio intentar dos pasos y rápidamente lo tuvo que ayudar, pues estuvo a punto de caer de nuevo.

—¿Qué tienes James?

Sirius lo ayudó a llegar hasta la puerta de su casa y la abrió para que entrara, James se lo agradeció con una media sonrisa y pasó antes que él.

Ayudó a James a que se acomodara en el sillón, luego fue a la cocina, cogió un vaso que llenó de agua y se la entregó:

—Toma, te sentará bien.

—Lo dudo mucho pero gracias.

James se bebió todo el contenido del vaso de una sola vez, y seguidamente suspiró:

—Gracias, ¿podrías hacerme un favor más?

—¿De qué se trata?

—Temo que no dejé un buen presente en el pasillo, ¿podrías encargarte de eso?

Suspiró y seguidamente abrió la puerta y allí vio a lo que James se refería, frunció el ceño, ¿qué, por los mil demonios, le estaba pasando a su mejor amigo?, cogió la fregona y limpió el lugar, una vez terminado volvió de regreso a su casa.

James estaba con la corbata y su chaqueta quitadas, la cabeza echada hacía atrás y con los ojos cerrados, mientras recuperaba su respiración.

—Ya terminé, me dirás ya ¿qué tienes?

—No es nada, es un simple virus, no has de preocuparte.

—A otro perro con ese hueso, James, te conozco desde hace años.

James lo miró fijamente y Sirius suspiró, era evidente que no iba a sacarle nada.

—Mira, mañana iré al médico si quieres, y ya verás que es solamente eso, nada más.

Molesto al ver la actitud de su mejor amigo Sirius asintió y se puso en pie:

—Muy bien, avísame con la hora de la cita mañana, iré contigo.

—¿Disculpa?—Preguntó James entre sorprendido y ¿alarmado?, Sirius miró a su mejor amigo unos instantes: —No es necesario que…

—Sí, iré contigo, después del estado en el que te he encontrado, no pensarás seriamente que te dejaré ir solo, tienes dos opciones o conmigo, o hablo con Hermione y Harry, estoy deseando ver cómo le niegas a cualquiera de ellos que te acompañen.

James frunció el ceño ante sus palabras y molesto inquirió:

—Muy bien, como quieras, mañana irás conmigo, y verás que no es nada de qué preocuparse.

Solo será cualquier pijada, pediré la baja por unos días y ya, todo solucionado.

Sirius asintió a sus palabras, para nada convencido y se decidió por marcharse, tras salir por la puerta hizo como que cerraba la misma pero no fue el caso, del mismo modo que no se marchó.

Tras lo que a James le pareció un rato considerable y sin sospechar que su mejor amigo lo estaba engañando, se acercó al teléfono, marcó un número y espero a que hubiera respuesta del otro lado:

—Buenas tardes, al habla James Potter.

Sirius evidentemente no escuchó la respuesta al otro lado, pero frunció el ceño ante las palabras siguientes:

—Me dijo que si pasaba algo lo llamara inmediatamente. Temo que no está dando resultado.

¿Qué era lo que no daba resultado?, ¿de qué hablaba James?

—Sí, de hecho quería una cita para mañana a ser posible, pero he de advertirle de algo, alguien más irá mañana conmigo.

¿Por qué estaba avisando que iría con él al día siguiente?, Sirius frunció el ceño, eso era muy extraño:

—Exacto, no quiero que diga nada, sí, pretendo que trate todo esto como si fuera un simple virus estomacal o algo parecido.

Sirius abrió los ojos alarmado, ¿qué estaba pasando?, ¿por qué demonios James pretendía que le mintieran?

Furioso apretó sus puños, ¿qué le pasaba a James?

—Entiendo sus palabras doctor, y seguro tiene razón, pero es mi decisión y debe respetarla.

Lo veré mañana a las diez, gracias por su tiempo.

James colgó el teléfono y seguidamente se dirigió a la ducha, molesto con él, Sirius ingresó de nuevo en el departamento, así que James quería ocultarle algo, bien, su amigo parecía haber olvidado quién y cómo se las gastaba Sirius Black.

Dispuesto a averiguar qué estaba pasando, Sirius entró en la habitación de James y buscó algo que lo iluminara al respecto del asunto.

Buscó por todas partes, pero para su mala suerte no encontró nada que le sirviera, frunciendo el ceño algo molesto al no encontrar nada, se cruzó de brazos.

Bien, James siempre había sido cuidadoso, tendría que buscar otra manera para averiguar las cosas.

Sonrió, sí, acababa de tener la mejor idea que se le podía ocurrir.

Mientras Sirius abandonaba la casa, Hermione y Jane regresaban, las saludó a ambas y se fue derecho a su propia casa.

Mientras Jane y Hermione ingresaban en la casa, dando su respectivo "Ya llegué", desde la esquina que daba a las escaleras, un hombre observaba todo con interés, sonrió de medio lado y se alejó, en su mano una cámara de fotos era lanzada varias veces, mientras una sonrisa brillaba en sus labios:

—Te tengo James Potter.

Tom Riddle Potter, se encontraba en la sala de su casa, con un vaso de brandy en sus manos mientras observaba la chimenea ante él.

Albus ingresó en esos instantes en la sala y él lo miró seriamente:

—¿Y bien?, ¿qué has averiguado de esa furcia?

Su voz sonó fría y autoritaria:

—Su nombre es Hermione Granger, tiene una hermana pequeña de cinco años de edad, que va a la guardería donde el joven Sirius Black imparte clases, de echo es su tutor. El nombre de la pequeña es Jane Granger.

La señorita Hermione Granger, asiste al prestigioso Hogwarts, es una muchacha becada, su hijo James es tutor suyo en la materia de matemáticas.

Es una chica de notas notorias, no son excepcionales, pero sobre salen en ciertos aspectos. Su familia es mediocre, de hecho ella y su hermana son huérfanas, sus padres murieron en un accidente, tras pasar por varios familiares, se escaparon, estos no las buscaron, las consideraban un estorbo y algo de lo que era mejor librarse.

Su hijo James se hizo cargo de ellas, de hecho, la muchacha es su esposa.

Esas palabras hicieron que Tom Riddle fulminara a Albus con la mirada, se levantó furioso y retiró la carpeta de manos de Albus, quien no pudo aguantarse una sonrisa torcida.

—¿Casados?, ¿qué locura es esa?, más le vale, por el bien de ambos que eso sea mentira, no dudaré en quitar de en medio todo lo que pueda resultar un estorbo para mis planes.

—Señor, si me permite un consejo, creo que no es conveniente que…

—No preciso nada de nada. Quiero a esa ramera fuera de la vida de mi hijo, ¿he hablado claro?

Albus frunció el ceño, para seguidamente sonreír de medio lado:

—Puede existir una solución a todos sus problemas señor.

Eso pareció llamar la atención de Tom Riddle, que lo miró con el ceño fruncido y dudando si escuchar o no, después de todo sí que había una solución, acabar con los estorbos y ya.

—Su hijo Harry…

—Ese engendro no es nada mío.

Cortó furioso y cerrando la carpeta con fuerza, Albus no se achantó, tan solo asintió y prosiguió:

—Estoy convencido de que el joven Harry, aceptaría desaparecer para siempre si usted, le brinda la posibilidad de que esa joven sea su compañera de exilio.

Esas palabras lo dejaron helado, recordaba perfectamente la mirada de ese despreciable en el restaurante, sin duda Albus tenía razón, ese inepto era igual a su estúpida madre y si se creía enamorado de esa ramera, aceptaría ese trato. Sin embargo, todo lo que ese indeseable había provocado con su simple existencia, no, no podía perdonarlo y encima que viviera con una felicidad que no había dejado que el resto de los que lo rodeaban tuvieran.

—¿Crees que consentiré que esa alimaña viva con su puta como si no hubiese roto un plato?, no Albus, de eso nada, ese sujeto no se merece semejante cosa, ni hablar, pagará el sufrimiento de mi Bella, el alejamiento de mi James.

Lo veré sufrir Albus, y en el momento justo, le propinaré el golpe definitivo. Ese no vivirá para disfrutar de lo que yo he cosechado a lo largo de toda mi vida.

Y si es cierto lo que dices, esa puta caerá con él, y James sabrá que lo sucedido a ella, es por culpa de ese maldito engendro y regresará a su lugar, a mi lado, de donde nunca tuvo que irse.

Arrojó furioso a las llamas la carpeta que Albus le había entregado, dejando que algunos documentos se salieran de la misma, y mientras Albus contemplaba dos de las fotos, Tom Riddle se alejaba de allí.

En ambas fotos salía Hermione Granger, pero en cada una de ellas, había un acompañante diferente, James en una sonreía a Hermione que miraba hacia otro lado, en la otra, el joven Potter la abrazaba contra él con los ojos cerrados.

No sabía cuándo o cómo Severus, había conseguido esas fotos, pero sin duda el tipo era realmente bueno.

Al día siguiente, Harry se encontraba algo perdido en sus pensamientos, realmente no estaba muy seguro de cómo hacer las cosas, y de qué hacer con exactitud, había pensado en irse de allí cuanto antes, pero tras pensarlo un poco, prefirió graduarse en Hogwarts, total solo quedaba un mes y medio para ello.

Tras graduarse, se marcharía tal y como había planeado, pero antes quería hablar con James, tener una conversación con él, debía aclarar algunas cosas que había averiguado, y que no estaba dispuesto a dejar pasar.

Pero para ello precisaba algo de tiempo.

Estaba tan perdido en sus pensamientos, que no se percató de que Hermione se acercaba a él, por ello cayó al suelo de culo tras chocar con ella, pues tan despistada era ella, que ni cuenta se había dado, de que Harry aún no la había visto.

—¡Estás bien?

Escuchó la voz de ella decirle, y como acto reflejo la miró.

—Yo sí, ¿y tú?

Rápidamente se puso en pie y la ayudó a incorporarse, en cuanto estuvieron a la misma altura, ambos se miraron fijamente, ella le sonrió de medio lado:

—No ha sido nada, creí que me habías visto.

—Lo siento, estaba perdido en mis pensamientos.

—¿Tiene que ver con James?

Preguntó ella interesada, la miró por unos instantes y seguidamente suspiró:

—Algunos sí, ¿por qué no vino a trabajar hoy?

Preguntó interesado, era extraño, pero según recordaba su hermanastro nunca había sido tan irresponsable de faltar al trabajo sin avisar antes.

Ella se encogió de hombros:

—No lo sé, quizás podrías venir a casa a comer, y allí le preguntas tú mismo.

Tras esa invitación, él se quedó callado unos instantes, quizás, era buena idea, si hablaba con James, quizás podría saber que sucedía.

—Está bien, pero en lugar de ir a comer, me pasaré a cenar, tengo algunas cosas que hacer en la tarde, además del entrenamiento.

Ella asintió a sus palabras, y sonrió:

—Perfecto, entonces hasta esta noche, ¿quieres algo especial para cenar?

Al escuchar su pregunta, este palideció, recordaba perfectamente cómo cocinaba la chica, y realmente no quería tener que pasarse la noche en el baño:

—Esto, cualquier cosa estará bien.

Su tono de voz debió delatar su miedo, pues ella frunció el ceño:

—No iba a cocinar yo, no tienes que poner esa cara, como si te estuviesen condenando a la horca.

No pudo evitar romper a reír, ante sus palabras:

—Vale, vale, lo siento, en serio cualquier cosa estará bien. Esta noche comeré lo que decidas.

Ella volvió a sonreír y él pensó en pasar antes por una farmacia, pero antes de terminar con ese pensamiento, ella se lanzó a sus brazos y depositó un beso en su mejilla, le dijo algo antes de alejarse corriendo de allí, pero estaba tan sorprendido y aturdido que ni lo había escuchado.

¿Por qué lo había besado?

Negó algo idiotizado y se dirigió a su siguiente clase, la cual le valdría un castigo por estar en las nubes más que en clase, y todo por culpa de cierta castaña, que se pasó todo el rato buscando en la biblioteca alguna receta sencilla que poder hacer.

Quería que el reencuentro de Harry y James en la casa fuese perfecto, realmente deseaba que esos dos volviesen a hablar, y más desde que Harry parecía ser más amable ahora.

Por ello y contenta con lo que podía suceder esa noche se decidió por cocinar, pero no lo haría sola, conseguiría que Jane la ayudara, seguro que si le decía que Harry iba a asistir, ella, no dudaría en ayudarla.

Mientras Harry, Jane y Hermione, se encontraban en sus respectivas clases, James y Sirius se encontraban en la sala de espera, esperando su turno para ser atendidos.

Sirius miraba todo con interés, pero para su desgracia no conseguía encontrar nada que le diera una pista que le pudiera servir de algo.

Una mujer se sentó a su lado y le dedicó una media sonrisa, él también le sonrió:

—Voy al baño, regreso en un momento.

En cuanto James se puso en pie y se alejó, Sirius se decidió:

—Disculpe, tengo una pregunta que hacerle si no es mucha molestia.

La mujer lo miró con intereses, y él le dedicó una media sonrisa, era consciente de que no pasaba desapercibido para las mujeres, así que se valió de su encanto.

—Usted dirá.

—¿Podría decirme la especialidad de este médico?

La mujer lo miró por unos instantes extrañada y tras suspirar dejo salir su respuesta una que su mente se negó a procesar, le agradeció perdido en su pensamiento y cuando James se acercó se encontraba exactamente igual que cuando él se había marchado.

No obstante, su exterior era lo único que permanecía igual, pues su interior estaba en proceso de negación total.

La cita con el médico, no le resolvió nada, exceptuando la frialdad con la que ambos, médico y paciente se trataban, era evidente que el médico tenía algunas cosas que deseaba hablar con James a solas.

Por lo que cuando le solicitaron que saliera, no puso objeción, total se iba a enterar de lo mismo estando dentro que fuera.

Cuando regresaron a casa, y pese a intercambiar algunas palabras con James, no le dio mucha importancia al asunto, su mente seguía como en trance.

El cual para mala suerte de Hermione, despertó de su letargo una hora antes de que ella regresara a casa con todo lo necesario para preparar la cena.

Furioso había ido a casa de James, y llamó a la puerta de este con fuerza, en cuanto James salió a recibirlo, no dudó un segundo, le propinó tal puñetazo en la cara que James trastabilló y cayó de culo al suelo, sorprendido por el pronto de Sirius.

—¿Qué demonios te pasa?

Escuchó que James le preguntaba, pero Sirius no estaba dispuesto a contestar, se acercó a él y agachándose hasta su altura lo miró fijamente a sus ojos castaños:

—¿Cuánto James?

Ambos se miraron, y James frunciendo el ceño inquirió:

—¿Cuánto qué?

—¿Cuánto tiempo?

James se mordió el labio inferior y se puso en pie con cuidado, Sirius siguió sus pasos del mismo modo, se miraron fijamente y tras ver que Sirius no pensaba marcharse sin una respuesta inquirió:

—Un mes, máximo dos.

Sirius frunció el ceño, mientras James suspiraba:

—¿Por qué demonios no me has dicho nada?, en ese tiempo ¿has estado llevando semejante carga tú solo?

Sorprendido por sus palabras James miró a Sirius, ante la sorpresa que James mostraba, Sirius lo miró sin comprender, ¿por qué esa mirada?, seguidamente analizó la respuesta de James y su propia pregunta, abrió él mismo los ojos al máximo y susurró:

—No es el tiempo que hace que lo sabes, es el que te queda.

Esa revelación lo hizo marearse y a la par enfurecerse, James retrocedió ante la mirada de este:

—¿Qué demonios está pasando?, ¿qué te pasa con exactitud?, ¿qué es eso de uno o dos meses?

—Creí que ya lo sabías, ¿de qué demonios me estabas hablando tú?

—Yo, averigüé que estás enfermo, pero, no creí que…

James suspiró ante sus palabras y tras maldecir en bajo inquirió:

—Cuando Harry y yo enfermamos, nos hicieron una analítica. El resultado de la misma, reveló algo extraño, me mandaron una citación urgente, asustado asistí a la misma.

Fue el día después de ver a Harry besando a Hermione, me sometieron a varias pruebas.

Tras unos días los resultados no eran favorecedores para mí, el doctor Lupin, al cual has conocido hoy, comenzó un tratamiento conmigo, es experimental, pero era lo único que podíamos probar.

Tras lo sucedido ayer, quedó claro que no está sirviendo de nada.

Me había dado cinco meses como mucho seis, de vida, con este procedimiento esperábamos poder alargar la cosa un poco más, no obstante no es el caso.

El día antes de mi cumpleaños, el doctor Lupin me dijo que si la enfermedad seguía avanzando a semejante velocidad, no creía que llegara a los seis meses.

Estaba furioso, encima llegué a mi casa, y me encontré con ellos tres tan felices como si nada importara, sentí rabia, ¿por qué tenía yo esto?, ¿acaso me lo merecía por todo lo que Harry tuvo que pasar?

Estaba tan enfadado y no solo por lo que acababa de descubrir, sino también porque no podía dejar de pensar que había conseguido a la mejor persona en este mundo, y que tras todo lo que había sufrido, ahora iba a conseguir que sufriera más.

No quería besarla, no quería tener nada con ella, maldita sea, no quería ilusionarla, y por culpa de Harry, perdí los nervios y cometí las tonterías más grandes que nadie podía cometer. —James suspiró y seguidamente agregó: —Hoy, cuando te pidió que te marchases, me dijo que arreglase mis asuntos en las siguientes semanas.

Sirius no podía moverse, tenía que estar bromeando, tenía que ser una de esas bromas de James, vale que muy pesada, demasiado, pero era la única escapatoria para la realidad que él encontraba.

—¿Hablarás con Hermione?

—No le diré nada de lo que me está pasando, ni tampoco a Harry. Nadie ha de saberlo, ni siquiera tú deberías saber de esto, pretendía que no os enteraseis hasta el último momento.

—¿Y qué pasará con Hermione entonces?

—Tengo la esperanza de que tú puedas cuidarla cuando no esté, aunque sé que hay alguien que lo hará sin dudar. –James formó una sonrisa cínica en su rostro: —Al final lo conseguirá todo.

—No hables así de Harry, sabes perfectamente que no estará feliz con esto. En mi opinión y si es cierto lo que estás diciendo, ¿no crees que deberías hablar tú con Hermione?, brindarle y brindarte los mejores momentos posibles juntos.

James lo fulminó con la mirada, y Sirius suspiró sabiendo lo que seguía, James podía tener una lógica irracional cuando se lo proponía:

—¿Y darle un motivo para que se enamore más de mí?, ni loco, ¿me estás escuchando?, si Hermione se entera de esto, te juro que me las pagarás.

—¿Entonces que pretendes hacer genio?

—Haré que me odie, conseguiré que mi marcha no signifique nada para ella.

—Estás loco James, eso no lo vas a conseguir, y encima desperdiciarás el poco tiempo que puedas disfrutar de ella amargando vuestras vidas.

—Si no lo hago así, ella sufrirá más y más cuando me vaya.

—Perder a un ser querido puede ser desgarrador James, pero creerse despreciada por la persona que amas, lo es más. Si haces eso, puedes perder a Hermione antes de irte, ¿lo soportarás tú?

—Es algo que sé y que me prometí conseguir, no seré para ella una carga, cuando yo me vaya de este mundo, ella tiene que seguir adelante, debe amar a alguien más.

—Puede hacerlo, es joven, sin embargo amigo mío, no es tú caso, por más que me duela decir esto, y créeme que es mucho, tú solo la amas a ella y es tu única alternativa.

—Amar a alguien es hacerla feliz aunque tú sufras en el proceso.

—No estoy de acuerdo con ello, pero es evidente que no cambiarás de opinión.

Sin más Sirius se marchó de allí, seguro de no poder seguir con esa conversación, al llegar a su casa, caminó como autómata por la sala, cuando llegó a la mesa, no dudó un instante, estaba en medio, así que la quitó, todo lo que había arriba fue a parar al suelo, siguiendo a la mesa, fueron las sillas.

Y lentamente, el salón que siempre estaba presentable para todas las visitas, quedó reducido a un pequeño infierno arruinado, el mueble de cristales con todos rotos, lo único que quedó en su lugar, y porque Sirius la había fijado a la pared para que no cayera, era el televisor.

Incluso él mismo quedó en el suelo de rodillas, su cabello completamente desordenado, su respiración agitada, y su rostro anegado en lágrimas. Un grito de rabia y frustración abandonó sus pulmones, no servía para nada.

El dolor y pesar de saber lo que pasaría en poco tiempo no se marchaba, al contrario, calaba más y más hondo.

La impotencia de saber que no podía hacer nada, que la vida era tan escurridiza y que además todo acababa tan fácilmente, lo desquiciaba.

El saber que su mejor amigo su casi hermano, estaba a las puertas de la muerte, y no deseaba hacer nada para alejarse de ellas, además por lo visto no existía nada que se pudiera hacer. No, encima él deseaba cruzarlas en la más absoluta soledad.

No deseaba que nadie hiciera ese viaje a su lado, si bien no cruzar la puerta con él, sí que acompañarlo hasta el umbral, demostrarle que en la vida había gente que lo recordaría aun tras su ausencia.

No supo cuánto tiempo se quedó así, y lo único que lo trajo de regreso a la realidad, fue un fuerte portazo proveniente de la casa de James, exaltado, se acercó a su propia puerta, al llegar y abrirla, se encontró a James mirando a lo largo del pasillo junto con Jane.

—¿Qué ha pasado?

Preguntó de forma distante, Jane lo miró a él y seguidamente a James, se mordió el labio inferior y susurró:

—Se enfadó porque Harry venía a cenar a casa hoy.

Sin más Jane entró en casa derecha a su cuarto, miró a James unos instantes y este inquirió:

—Te ves realmente hecho un asco.

—¿Por qué será?, ¿en serio crees que esto es adecuado?

James apretó los puños molesto:

—No te metas.

—Como quieras, ¿qué le has dicho con exactitud esta vez?

—Ella quería cocinar esta noche, como es evidente metió la pata, no fue un error muy grave, pero aproveché la oportunidad.

—No creo que esto te haga bien James, pero allá tú. Dudo mucho que sus lágrimas sean un buen recuerdo.

Sin más ingresó de regreso a su casa, al ver el salón se dejó caer resbalando por la puerta al suelo y se detuvo ahí.

¿Para qué ordenar algo si el resto a su alrededor se estaba desmoronando? Desde hacía años, había hecho su vida junto con James, ambos habían estudiado juntos la carrera de maestros, habían buscado una casa para cada uno cerca. Y habían sido más hermanos que amigos, su familia lo habían desheredado, y lo habían repudiado.

Así que del mismo modo que James y hasta que llegó Hermione para revolucionarlo todo, solo se tenían uno al otro.

Con la llegada de Hermione y Jane, él se había planteado que quería una familia propia también.

Pero antes debía ayudar al cabezota de su mejor amigo a comprender que Hermione podía ser realmente lo que era sobre un papel, una esposa perfecta para él.

Sin embargo tenía que pasar todo aquello, incluso que apareciera Harry, ¿podía ser todo más difícil?, sí, que el hermano de su mejor amigo se enamorara de la mujer de él.

Suspiro y de repente recordó lo que Harry le había contado sobre sus pesadillas. Se rio de sí mismo, dios, ¿cómo era posible que Harry lo hubiese presentido?

Mientras James recogía las cosas de su cocina, Jane se recostaba en su cama para dormir y Sirius se sumía más y más en un pozo de depresión.

Hermione corría para alejarse de la casa de James, ella sabía que no era buena con algunas cosas, no todo el mundo podía ser perfecto en todo como James lo era. Pero tampoco era para que la desprestigiara de aquella forma.

Ella se estaba esforzando para que la cena fuera perfecta para que ellos hablaran y arreglaran diferencias y sin embargo, el resultado había sido aquel.

Que James se molestara porque había querido prepararles la cena a Harry y él.

De repente sintió que la cogían de la mano y la detenían en su carrera, al girarse para encarar a quien la sujetaba se encontró con Harry que la miraba sorprendido y con la respiración agitada:

—¿Qué demonios te pasa?, llevo un buen rato siguiéndote y llamándote. —Negó y apartó la mirada de él, Harry se enfadó, y la obligó a mirarlo: —¿Qué demonios ha sucedido ahora?, ¿qué ha hecho el inepto de mi hermano?

Hermione lo miró sorprendida y Harry suspiró, llevó una de sus manos a su bolsillo y sacó un pañuelo, con este comenzó a retirar las lágrimas de sus ojos y seguidamente se lo pasó a ella:

—Venga, no puede ser tan malo, quizás haya sido sin querer, vamos cuéntame que pasó.

La guio hasta un banco cercano y la sentó allí, tras un pequeño silencio, Hermione comenzó a hablar, mientras en el más absoluto silencio Harry la escuchaba y contemplaba. No comprendía a James, realmente no lo entendía, ¿qué podía llevarlo a tratar así a alguien como Hermione?, al contarle todo suspiró, ¿acaso sería su culpa?

Seguramente ese era el motivo, James no deseaba verlo y más si ella le hacía o al menos intentaba, hacerle la cena. No había sido una buena idea aceptar esa invitación, él no quería ser el responsable de que ellos se pelearan, cuanto antes se alejara sería mejor.

Cuando ella volvió a comenzar a llorar, la acercó a su pecho y la dejó allí reposando mientras ella seguía llorando.

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo así, pero ninguno volvió a hablar una sola palabra más.

Él se quedó mirando al cielo, aunque lo único que podía ver era un cielo oscuro, suspiró y cerró los ojos al escuchar unos pasos acercarse, abrió los mismos y se encontró con los ojos castaños de James.

Había preocupación en los mismos, suspiró, era realmente idiota:

—Si tanto la quieres, ¿me puedes explicar por qué la tratas así?

—No tengo que darte explicaciones.

Sentenció este, y Harry frunció el ceño, miró hacía Hermione y al verla dormida se retiró poco a poco, y la recostó en el banco, se aseguró de que estaba dormida:

—En eso estás equivocado James. Me debes una explicación.

—¿Y eso por qué?

—Porque me he alejado, porque la he dejado en tus manos y esto es lo que tú le estás dando.

Recriminó furioso, pero sin levantar la voz para no despertarla.

—Pues sigue manteniéndote lejos, las cosas de pareja son de eso, de pareja, no deben meterse terceros.

—No voy a permitir que la hagas sufrir James, no eres el único que la quiere y…

—Pero sí que soy su esposo, no te metas en esto Harry, es cosa mía y ya.

James pasó por su lado y cargó a Hermione en brazos, lentamente se alejó de allí, Harry pudo ver como besaba su cabeza y ella se abrazaba a él. Como si se encontrase en casa.

Definitivamente era estúpido, suspiró, se revolvió el cabello frustrado y comenzó a alejarse. James tenía razón, era cosa de ellos, eran riñas de enamorados, era normal que James se enfadara si ella preparaba o intentaba preparar comida para una persona que le había dicho que estaba enamorado de su esposa.

Debía alejarse, dejarles su espacio, dios como deseaba que ese mes y medio terminara de una vez para regresar a América.

Y su deseo fue escuchado, pese a que otra persona había formulado todo lo contrario, desesperado porque la fecha límite nunca llegase, ansioso, porque ese tiempo se retardara todo lo posible, pero no, el deseo del segundo no se cumplió como el del primero sí que lo hizo.

Por ello Sirius asistía a la graduación de Harry con semblante serio y sin cierto brillo de vida y alegría que lo caracterizaba, Jane también se encontraba allí.

Hermione y James debían ir, pues pertenecían al mismo colegio.

Para Harry ese era su último día, el último día que vería a James, Hermione, Jane y Sirius, pues esa misma noche marchaba para América, era algo que no pensaba decirle a ninguno, pero lo que la gente planea a veces no suele pasar como debe pasar.

Para suerte de Hermione, la relación con James había sido buena, incluso más que eso, en ese tiempo, James se comportó con ella como el mejor de los novios, pues tras ver su cara toda manchada de lágrimas debido a algo que él había dicho, y tras las palabras de Sirius y Harry, no fue capaz de hacerle daño.

Se encontró siendo egoísta, e incluso en más de una ocasión, habían dormido juntos, abrazados.

Era una lenta y agónica tortura, pues tenerla cerca lo mataba lentamente, no deseaba irse, no deseaba dejarla, pero el doctor Lupin era claro en su pronóstico y en sus diagnósticos, le quedaba muy poco de vida.

Le había pedido que se quedara en el hospital en su última visita, pero se había negado, no deseaba pasar sus últimos días en un hospital, deseaba estar con ellos, rodeado de Hermione, Jane y Sirius.

A Harry solo lo veía en el instituto, era cierto que dar clases y encontrarse cada vez peor, no era muy compatible, pero tampoco estaba dispuesto a vivir postrado en una cama.

En cuanto le dieron el diploma a Harry los aplausos no se hicieron esperar, del mismo modo que tampoco se hicieron esperar los abrazos a uno de los mejores estudiantes de ese año.

Ciertamente Harry era un gran muchacho, y pese a todo lo que había vivido, se le notaba con la fortaleza necesaria de seguir y poder luchar contra todo y todos. En la última semana, su cabeza había estado rondando por lares peligrosos, e incluso se había encontrado haciendo planes como cuando era más pequeño con Sirius.

Travesuras que no eran tan travesuras, pero para ello precisaba algunos datos importantes que debía conseguir.

Ese día Hermione fue a buscar a Harry en cuanto la ceremonia y la celebración llegaron a su fin, eran las seis de la tarde, en cuanto lo encontró se lanzó a sus brazos:

—Enhorabuena Harry.

—Muchas gracias.

Respondió este devolviendo el abrazo. Un abrazo que no deseó terminar rápido, pus sería el último que le daría a ella.

Cerró los ojos mientras la sentía cerca de él, y tras unos instantes se separaron, ella tenía una sonrisa radiante en su rostro y sus ojos brillaban a más no poder.

—¿Todo bien con James?

—Perfecto, desde que pasó aquello, todo ha estado bien, incluso dormimos en la misma cama.

Bien, demasiada información innecesaria, él no precisaba de la misma, ese dato de hecho hubiese preferido que Hermione se lo guardase, pues le había clavado una puñalada profunda, una que fortaleció su decisión de marcharse.

Suspiró y sonrió para ella:

—Me alegro por ti, ojala que todo vaya a mejor.

—Seguro, ahora solo queda que tú y él habléis con calma, estoy segura de que os podéis llevar bien.

—Tranquila, será así, hoy pretendía tener esa charla con él, hemos quedado esta tarde, espero que no te importe.

—Para nada, al contrario, yo tengo que ir con Jane a recoger sus notas, así que no habrá inconveniente alguno.

Ambos sonrieron, y el silencio se hizo presente entre ambos, sin poder contenerse, Harry se acercó a ella, llevó su mano hasta su rostro y acarició su mejilla con cuidado, Hermione lo miró sin comprender su actitud, era evidente que no podía saber que Harry se estaba grabando su rostro en la mente.

—¿Qué sucede?

Harry negó:

—Nada, es solo que tenías una cosa en la mejilla, será mejor regresar.

Y así lo hicieron, mientras ellos volvían a donde todos se encontraban, James estaba apoyado en uno de los cristales, Sirius a su lado:

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí, ya pasó. Gracias por estar a mi lado Sirius.

—Sabes que siempre será así.

James sonrió de medio lado, ese "siempre" estaba llegando a su final.

—Al menos cambiaste de opinión respecto a ella.

—De hecho he cambiado de opinión respecto a muchas cosas, mira en mi maleta Sirius.

Extrañado por su petición, Sirius cogió la maleta que James siempre llevaba al trabajo y la abrió, sacó algunos documentos y James inquirió:

—Debe estar entre todos ellos.

Sirius asintió, y comenzó a rebuscar, en cuanto localizó uno que sin duda no pertenecía a todo lo demás, dejó el resto en la mesa a su lado y abrió los ojos al máximo al ver lo que era eso:

—¿Pero qué…?

—Debes firmarlo Sirius, y después entregarlo.

—Espera un segundo, James, esto es…

—Solo hazlo sí, es una de las últimas cosas que quiero hacer. Y quiero que lo hagas tú, en el momento en que veas que llega el final, quiero que lo entregues por favor.

—James, creo que deberías pensar esto un poco más.

—Está todo pensado Sirius, y además, después de lo que acabamos de ver, es evidente que es lo correcto.

Una vez más Sirius no discutió, últimamente no servía de nada hacerlo, James siempre hacía lo que se proponía hacer.

—¿A qué hora has quedado con Harry?

—En dos horas más, me dijo que quería que nos viésemos antes de las nueve, que tenía otro asunto a esa hora.

—¿Quieres que te acompañe?

James negó:

—Quiere que hablemos a solas.

—Creo que ya era hora de que así fuera.

James sonrió y seguidamente y tras guardar todo en su maleta de regreso, ambos salieron del aula en el que se encontraban.

Harry sabía que en dos horas más tendría que verse con James, algo que realmente lo tenía nervioso, miró sus manos y seguidamente la mochila que lo acompañaba, era el único equipaje que le quedaba, todo lo demás ya iba de camino a América.

Suspiró, era la mejor opción de todas.

Cogió la mochila y se la colocó en un hombro, tras ver que todo estaba en orden se dirigió a la salida, pagó lo que debía y salió del hotel.

Quería caminar un poco por las calles de Londres, ciudad a la que nunca pensaba regresar.

Sus pasos lo llevaron inevitablemente al edificio de James, se maldijo a sí mismo por terminar allí y justo cuando se marchaba lo llamaron.

Jane y Hermione venían por el otro lado de la calle, la menor corrió hasta él y lo abrazó con fuerza.

—Aprobé todo.

Dijo feliz, él sonrió con ella:

—Me alegro por ti, aunque hiciste trampas, con un profe como Sirius cualquiera aprueba.

Jane hizo cara de enfadada, y el rio divertido, sin duda echaría de menos a esa enana.

—¿Sabes?, es la primera vez que te veo sonreír así, ojala lo hicieras más a menudo Harry, reír te sienta muy bien, te hace ver más atractivo.

Harry miró a Hermione quien sonreía y él sonrió de forma traviesa, "una última vez por los viejos tiempos", pensó:

—¿Más?

Preguntó con interés, Hermione al escucharlo, enrojeció por momentos y él sonrió de nuevo, sin duda siempre sería así.

—Bueno, nadie puede negar que eres guapo, después de todo te pareces a James mucho.

Eso fue un golpe directo, no obstante no perdió su sonrisa, ya estaba acostumbrado a ello.

Suspiró e inquirió:

—¿Ibais a casa?

Ambas asintieron:

—¿Por qué no subes y tomas algo con nosotras?, James me dijo que no habíais quedado hasta las siete y media y que iría directo desde Hogwarts.

Miró su reloj de pulsera, solo podía quedarse media hora, tampoco era tan malo, una última charla con ellas.

Asintió a su propuesta y Jane tiró de él para que entraran en el edificio, una vez preparado el jugo Jane corrió a su cuarto a cambiarse, dejando a él y a Hermione solos conversando en la sala.

Cuando Jane regresó, traía en sus manos una flor marchita y una caja que parecía estar algo aplastada.

—¿Qué es esto Hermione?

Extrañada Hermione cogió la caja, y Harry la reconoció en el acto, ¿acaso ella no había visto el regalo que le hizo?, llevaba todo ese tiempo pensando que quizás ella no le había dicho nada porque no le había gustado y no deseaba incomodarlo, pero por lo visto no era el caso.

—No lo sé, ¿dónde lo has encontrado?

—Estaba entre la cama y la pared, un lápiz cayó tras tu cama y al retirarla la caja cayó al suelo.

Hermione frunció el ceño y comenzó a abrir la caja, y Harry se puso nervioso, nunca se imaginó estar presente mientras ella lo abría, ¿le gustaría?, ¿se lo regresaría?

En cuanto la caja fue abierta, dejó ver un colgante, Harry recordaba haberlo comprado el mismo día que le llevaba a James el reloj, desde que lo había visto, había pensado en el regalo perfecto para el cumpleaños de ella.

—Es precioso Hermione.

Escuchó que decía Jane a su lado, y Hermione lo sacó de la caja y lo puso hacía la luz, la esfera giró y el interior brilló, era una esfera de un tamaño medio, en la que se podía apreciar las diferentes constelaciones, era como tener el universo con todas sus estrellas en la palma de la mano o colgado de tu cuello.

—¿Quién te lo ha regalado?

Ante esa pregunta, Hermione lo miró fijamente, había tal brillo en sus ojos que lo dejó congelado en el sitio, era la primera vez que ella lo miraba de semejante manera, cuando de sus ojos comenzaron a desprenderse lágrimas se sintió estúpido, y que Jane leyera la pequeña tarjeta no ayudó demasiado:

—"Para que los puedas llevar siempre al lado de tu corazón." ¿A quién Hermione?

Hermione rompió a llorar y sin más lo abrazó con fuerza:

—Harry, es precioso, realmente que lo es, pero no puedo aceptarlo.

Esas palabas lo dejaron helado:

—¿Por qué dices eso?

Jane los miraba sin comprender nada, y algo enfadada.

—Es demasiado, ya me regalaste aquella noche en el hotel y poder observar las estrellas, esto es demasiado.

—¿Te gusta?

Cuestionó separándose de ella lo justo para mirarla a los ojos, ella lo miró de regreso:

—Ya te lo dije, es precioso.

—Entonces es lo único que importa, déjame ponértelo.

Cogió el colgante de las manos de ella y la hizo girarse en el sillón, una vez colocado el mismo ella lo miró:

—¿Y qué tal me queda?

—Perfecto, sin duda todo te iría genial.

Tras esas palabras Jane se marchó de allí algo molesta al ser ignorada, Harry alargó su mano hasta el colgante y lo cogió entre sus manos:

—Yo creo que es excesivo Harry, tal vez deberías regalárselo a alguien más.

Harry negó en el acto:

—No, es tuyo, siempre lo fue, desde que lo vi, hasta que tú lo has visto, y ahora lo será para siempre, además, servirá para que cuando lo veas, también te acuerdes de mí.

Declaró sin percatarse, Hermione ante esas palabras inquirió:

—¿Qué?, ¿recordarte?

Harry la miró por unos instantes y ambos sintieron un escalofrío, ella al comprender lo que eso significaba y él al ver que ella había adivinado sus intenciones:

—No puedes irte.

Escuchó que ella le decía, lo dijo en un susurro, como si no lo quisiera decir, pero lo que realmente pasaba era que no lo quería admitir. Hermione al leer sus intenciones en sus ojos se había sentido extraña, demasiado, en su interior había algo inexplicable que quería salir, un grito que quería ser escuchado.

—Debo hacerlo, tengo que regresar, hay cosas que debo hacer, lazos que tengo que romper para avanzar.

—No puedes irte.

Volvió a repetir, era como si no pudiese decir nada más:

—De verdad lo siento, pero debo hacerlo, no es buena idea que yo siga aquí Hermione.

—¿Por qué?, aquí estamos Jane, James y yo, ¿por qué tienes que irte?

El silencio volvió a establecerse entre ellos, y Harry dudó, ¿sería buena idea decírselo?, sin duda no, pero quizás así lo comprendiera mejor:

—Es necesario que me aleje, Hermione, yo no puedo seguir cerca de vosotros, o terminaré por haceros daño, y es algo que no deseo hacer.

—No tiene que ser así.

—Pero será así, hay cosas que no puedo dejar de lado y…

—Pues hazlo, maldita sea, olvida esas cosas, olvida todo lo que te separe de nosotros HAZLO.

Ese grito fue seguido de un levantamiento, Hermione se levantó del sillón enfadada, no quería que se fuera, no ahora que hablaría con James, no que ya todos iban a llevarse bien, no, no, no podía irse, Harry debía quedarse, era preciso para todos.

—No puedo olvidarlo Hermione, no es tan sencillo, si lo fuera lo habría hecho hace tiempo.

—Eso es porque no lo has intentando suficiente.

Harry rompió a reír y Hermione se enfadó ante su actitud y se acercó a él para encararlo:

—No es gracioso, me da igual lo que creas tener con James que sea irreparable, pero todo tiene solución. Todo puede superarse.

—No todo, hay cosas que no. Y esta diferencia es una de ellas.

—¿Cuál es?, ¿qué te impide estar con nosotros tres?

Harry suspiró y tras unos instantes cogió su barbilla y la acercó hasta él, sus labios a escasa distancia de los de ella:

—Tú, Hermione, tú eres esa diferencia que nos separa irremediablemente.

Hermione tragó en seco y sintió que estaba a punto de llorar:

—Creí que ya me habías aceptado, que creías que era la indicada para…

—Y así es, maldición, eres condenadamente perfecta, pero el problema Hermione, es que eres perfecta para los dos.

Antes de que ella procesara lo que este acababa de decirle Harry rompió la distancia que los separaba y la besó.

Hermione estática, no podía moverse y pese a que debía apartarse de él, a que sabía que eso no debería estar pasando, su corazón latía a mil latidos por segundo, y sus labios se amoldaron a los de él de forma casi perfecta.

Y ambos se vieron envueltos en el mismo, en un beso prohibido pero compartido, Harry llevó su mano por su mejilla mientras que la otra la cogía de la cintura y la acercaba a él, seguidamente profundizó el beso.

Y pese a que ella no lo tocaba, sus labios sí que respondieron a su beso.

Se sintió idiota y se maldijo a sí mismo, estaba haciendo una locura, probarla era la mayor estupidez que podía cometer, pues ahora nunca podría olvidarse de su sabor.

Se separó de ella y cuando abrió los ojos, estos brillaban con intensidad, aun y pese a que lágrimas caían por su rostro:

—No puedo verte con él, pese a que sé que es tú esposo y que lo amas, yo, con tus cosas, conseguiste que te aceptara, pero te acepté de maneras diferentes a las que tú pretendías, cometí la estupidez de enamorarme de ti Hermione, y ahora debo pagar el precio de mi osadía, alejarme de ti y de James para siempre.

Me marcho a América, deséame suerte Hermione, desea que encuentre algo tan hermoso como lo que vosotros compartís.

La soltó y sin más se marchó, Hermione por su parte no podía creérselo, no era capaz de actuar, llevó su mano a sus labios, mientras su corazón seguía latiendo a mil por hora.

Sus ojos no dejaban de soltar lágrimas y más lágrimas y lo peor es que no conseguía descifrar a qué se debían las mismas, totalmente perdida y desesperada por todas las sensaciones que tenía, llamó a Jane, en cuanto ella apareció, ambas se dirigieron a casa de Sirius.

Llamó con insistencia a la misma y cuando este abrió, ingresó a la casa de este y se sentó en el sillón de la sala, Sirius la miró sin comprender:

—¿Qué sucede?, ¿le ha pasado algo a James?

Preguntó asustado, pero Hermione negó.

—Yo, no sé qué me pasa, no sé por qué estoy así, maldita sea, me siento tan sucia, tan miserable.

—¿De qué estás hablando?, ¿qué ha pasado?

—Harry, él acaba de marcharse, se ha despedido de mí.

—¿A qué te refieres?

Pero no recibió respuesta ella siguió hablando:

—Me ha dicho que había algo que lo separaba de James y de nosotras sin remedio, le pedí una explicación, no entendía nada, no quería que se fuera, no quiero que lo haga. Pero él me dijo que no había vuelta atrás, cuando le dije que me dijera qué era eso que los separaba, me besó. Sirius, Harry me besó, y me dijo que me amaba, que se había enamorado de mí.

Y yo, yo….

No sabía cómo continuar, tan solo rompió a llorar, Sirius no podía creérselo, realmente no podía, ¿en qué maldita sea estaba pensando Harry para hacer aquello?

Se acercó a ella, decidido a tranquilizarla y después a ir tras Harry para golpearlo por idiota.

Mientras Sirius consolaba a Hermione e intentaba que se calmara, James y Harry se encontraban hablando.

Eran las siete y media, y solo tenía cuarenta y cinco minutos para hablar con James, sabía que no sería suficiente, pero al menos sí que le daría tiempo para hablar algunas cosas:

—Quiero que sepas que no te guardo rencor, todo lo que pasó y lo que pasé, comprendo que creíste que era la mejor forma de ayudarme, es cierto que te equivocaste, pero supongo que tampoco era fácil para ti.

Por mi sola existencia tu madre intentó quitarse la vida, tras mucho pensarlo, llegué a la conclusión, de que eras el único que podías tener derecho a odiarme, pues si no hubiese nacido tú nunca hubieses tenido que ver a tu madre al borde de la muerte.

Por eso quería agradarte, conseguir que vieras que daba lo mejor de mí para compensarte ese episodio.

Creí que si conseguía demostrarte que tenía derecho a vivir y que como tu madre estaba contigo, suerte con la que yo no contaba, quizás tú si me aceptases.

Nunca quise la aceptación de Tom o Bella, de ella menos que de nadie, no tenía por qué soportarme, no era nada de ella, solo un recuerdo de que nuestro padre era un indeseable.

Pero tú sí que eras importante, cuando decidiste marcharte te odie, creí que huías y me dejabas todo a mí, pese a que sabías que yo no era querido, James, mi vida tras tu marcha fue in infierno diario, no había comparación a cuando tú estabas.

Ellos me culpaban de tu marcha, y seguramente era cierto, era mi culpa, y cada día que pasaba te odiaba y odiaba más, pero a la vez eras lo único que me motivaba a seguir, para demostrarte que podía ser alguien que pese a todo lo pasado yo podía ser ese que tú no querías ser.

Cuando me mandaron aquí, era para obligarte a regresar, a tomar tu puesto, debía encontrar algo para destruirte, o eso me había dicho nuestro padre, pero yo no era estúpido, sabía perfectamente lo que él deseaba.

Nunca pensó en darme un lugar en su empresa, y como no dudaba de ello, quería en cierto modo conseguir que tú tampoco lo tuvieras, no te equivoques, no deseaba que te quedaras sin lo tuyo, no, pretendía que te unieras a mí, que juntos le demostrásemos que estaban equivocados y que podíamos seguir sin ellos.

Creí ilusamente que me aceptarías a tu lado, y pese a que no me has aceptado del todo, admito que me alegro de haber venido, esta visita me ha servido para aclárame en algunas cosas.

Quiero una familia, eso era lo que siempre buscaba y no encontraba, quiero pertenecer a algo, sentir que tengo un lugar, y sé que cuando regrese y tenga claro todo, tendré un lugar entre ustedes.

Sé que tú, Hermione y Jane, serán eso para mí, una familia.

Pero antes debo deshacerme de antiguos fantasmas y enfrentar a Tom, demostrarle que ya no es nada para mí, que no puede seguir atándome.

—Me alegro de oírte decir eso, pero Harry, ahora es mi turno de decirte algo. Te odié y te odio.

Te odiaba por lo que tú has dicho, porque fuiste el responsable de todo el sufrimiento que tuvo que pasar mi madre, si bien no eras el único culpable, y quizás ni siquiera lo eras, para un niño de mi edad, no había otro responsable. Con el tiempo comencé a comprender que el único al que debía odiar era a mi padre, tú no eras culpable de existir, pero ya era tarde para intentar remediar todo lo que sucedió, y todo lo que permití, creí erróneamente que dejándote el camino libre todo sería mejor.

Otro fallo de mi parte y ahora te pido perdón y te lo pido de corazón, no creí que la crueldad de mi padre llegara a esos extremos, y de veras siento no haberte llevado conmigo, alejarnos ambos de aquello, si hubiese forma de volver el tiempo atrás, ten por seguro que te daría esa familia que tanto ansías.

Y pese a que con el tiempo el odio pasó a desaparecer, cuando regresaste lo hiciste en el peor momento de mi vida, y de una forma devastadora, lo que ocasionó que ahora te odie, pero a la vez también te quiera.

Eres un chico estupendo Harry, y deseo que puedas deshacerte de todas las sombras que te atormentan, que consigas avanzar y seguir adelante. Pero no regreses a nosotros hasta que hayas olvidado todo, hasta que estés limpio y te sientas capaz de avanzar.

Si lo logras regresa, pero con el claro propósito de aceptar lo que te encuentres a tu regreso.

—Sé que debo olvidarme de Hermione si es a eso a lo que te refieres, pero hay algo que creo que es justo que sepas antes de irme.

Besé a Hermione.

James formó una sonrisa en su rostro:

—Lo sé, sé que lo hiciste, y que por eso ella aceptó pasar aquella noche en aquel hotel contigo, eres un manipulador tramposo, pero en algo te tenías que parecer a mí, además de en el físico.

—Yo, bueno, sí, es cierto que en aquella ocasión también la bese, pero me refiero a esta tarde.

James ahora lo miró sin comprender, y Harry suspiró:

—Fui a dar una vuelta y terminé en donde tú casa, ellas llegaron en ese momento y me invitaron a tomar algo. Comenzamos a hablar y salió el tema de mi marcha, James le confesé que estoy enamorado de ella y la besé, quería que lo supieras por mí antes que por nadie más.

Sé que estuvo mal, y respetaré lo que…

No terminó la frase, James se había levantado y le propinó un puñetazo en la cara lo que ocasionó que cayera al suelo él y la silla donde estaba sentado:

—Vale, creo que me lo merecía, en fin, también pienso que lo mejor es dejar esta conversación aquí. Tengo que marcharme ya, o llegaré tarde.

Ha sido un placer vete James, y te deseo que seas feliz, cuida de ella, porque si me entero de que no lo haces, volveré y te juro que te la quitaré, así sea lo último que haga.

—Lárgate ya Harry si no quieres que te vuelva a golpear.

Harry sonrió de medio lado, miró su reloj de pulsera y suspiró:

—Sí, es lo mejor, o perderé mí vuelo. –se puso en pie y tras coger su mochila se dirigió a la puerta, antes de salir por esta, James preguntó:

—¿A dónde irás?

Harry lo miró nos instantes:

—Regreso a América, enfrentaré a Tom y luego ya veré.

Se encogió de hombros y salió, James se había quedado petrificado, al escuchar que se largaba a América, antes de darse cuenta se encontraba donde la puerta, abrió la misma e iba a gritar el nombre de su hermano, cuando sintió una punzada en la cabeza, sin poder soportar el dolor, cayó de rodillas al suelo.

Desde esa posición y desesperado, buscó a Harry, lo vio subirse a un Taxi y maldijo, intentó ponerse en pie para alcanzarlo, pero una nueva punzada de dolor, lo arrastró sin remedio a la más absoluta oscuridad.

Sirius se encontraba petrificado mirando a Hermione fijamente, las palabras que acababa de decir no podían ser ciertas, era imposible que lo fueran:

—¿Has dicho América?

Ella asintió mientras se limpiaba el rostro, Sirius negó, eso tenía que ser mentira, tenía que serlo:

—No puede ser, tenemos que impedir que se marche.

—Lo he intentado, pero no me ha querido hacer caso.

—Maldita sea, ¿cuándo te ha dicho que se marcha?

Negó, no recordaba que le hubiese dicho nada al respecto.

—No sé, no me dijo nada, ahora iba a hablar con James, pero no me dijo nada más.

Sirius miró el reloj que colgaba de su pared, eran las nueve en punto, corrió a coger su teléfono, tenía que llamar a Harry debía hablar con él cuanto antes.

Marcó el número con desesperación y se lo puso al oído, dio tres toques y al cuarto fue cogido:

—HARRY, ¿Eres tú?

—¿Sirius?

En cuanto escuchó su voz sintió un alivio inmediato:

—Harry, estoy hablando con Hermione, acaba de decirme que te marchas a América, escúchame no puedes…

—Sirius, ya estoy subiendo en el avión, siento no haberme despedido de ti, no quería tener que hacerlo, creo que eres de la única persona que no sería capaz despedirme.

Muchas gracias por estar siempre ahí para mí y por abrirme los ojos cuando fue necesario.

—Baja de ese avión, ¿me oyes?, Harry, BAJA AHORA MISMO.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—Harry, antes de que despegues tienes que….

—BOOM pipipipi…..

—Harry, ¿Harry?, HARRY.

Sirius voleó lejos el teléfono y sin mirar a Hermione o Jane se dirigió a la puerta, no obstante al abrir esta se quedó congelado.

"…_de repente la puerta se abre, entró mi padre por esta, está furioso, no ¡más que eso!"_ La voz de Harry diciendo aquellas palabras lo dejó petrificado, ante él estaba justamente el padre de James y Harry.

Y su expresión era exactamente tal y como Harry la había descrito cuando le habló de su pesadilla, dio un paso hacia atrás:

—¿Dónde está James?

Exigió furioso, Sirius pudo ver a Albus tras él, quien miraba a Hermione la cual tenía el rostro anegado en lágrimas.

—¿Dónde está Harry?

Devolvió a su vez, la sonrisa que apareció en el rostro de Tom Potter lo dejó congelado, era una sonrisa tan siniestra que no podía realmente creer que este fuese capaz de formarla en su rostro.

—Donde siempre debió estar.

No lo dejó decir ni una sola palabra más, lo cogió del cuello de la chaqueta que llevaba y con furia lo empujó contra la pared del fondo, la señora Noris tardó escasos segundos en salir de su casa, sin duda esa vieja estaba escuchando tras la puerta:

—Le juro, que como le haya hecho algo a Harry lo mataré, ¿me oye?, lo mataré.

La risa estridente se este se escuchó en todo el pasillo, de un empujón consiguió soltarse del agarre de Sirius y lo alejó de él:

—Pues será mejor que lo hagas ya muchacho, pues no se te presenta una oportunidad mejor. –El indeseable miró su reloj de pulsera y ensanchando su sonrisa inquirió: —El engendro ese, debe estar ya muerto, es más, seguramente incluso estarán dando la trágica noticia en la televisión, prende la misma y lo verás.

La señora Norris llevó ambas manos a su boca ahogando un grito, mientras escuchaba como Albus ingresaba en su propia casa y con prisa encendía el televisor, escuchó el sonido de las diferentes cadenas de televisión siendo pasadas a toda prisa.

—¿Qué se supone que está diciendo?

Escuchó que decía Hermione a media voz, se giró a mirarla, estaba pálida y agarraba con una de sus manos un colgante que antes no había notado. ¿Desde cuándo tenía eso?

El señor Potter la miró con desdén y desprecio:

—Ahora solo me quedas tú putita, James ha colaborado conmigo en todo esto, ese muchacho se parece a mí más de lo que yo creía, tuvo la oportunidad de advertir a Harry y no lo hizo, sabía que no me defraudaría, ahora podrá coger todo lo que le pertenece.

Ese despreciable engendro ya no está en la faz de la tierra para reclamar nada de todo eso.

Hermione comenzó a negar, mientras Albus parecía apunto de quemar el mando de tanto pasar canales una y otra vez, pero en ninguno daban ninguna noticia.

—¿Quién es ese señor?, ¿por qué dice que Harry ya no está?

—Fastidiosa niña, ¿acaso no entiendes?, está muerto, a estas alturas debe estar ya completamente desmembrado.

El grito que siguió a esa declaración dejó a todos mirando fijamente a Hermione, la cual cayó de rodillas al suelo y comenzó a negar con fuerza, de un momento a otro se puso en pie decidida a lanzarse para golpear a Tom, pero Sirius la cogió antes, no dudaba que ese indeseable la golpearía si se le acercaba:

—Suéltame Sirius, suéltame, quiero golpearlo, quiero…

—Hermione no merece la pena, ya verás que todo estará bien, todo tiene que estar bien…

—Puedes repetir eso todo lo que quieras Black, pero la realidad es muy diferente, sino me crees gírate, míralo por ti mismo.

Sin saber porque le obedecía aun abrazando a Hermione, Sirius se giró y ambos se quedaron mirando la tele, donde salía reflejado un noticiero de última hora, un avión que estaba pronto a despegar había explotado en el hangar, se desconocía la cantidad de pasajeros que iban o se encontraban ya en el interior del avión.

Se sabía que era un vuelo privado de la familia Potter, se desconocía aún quienes debían viajar.

Albus estaba pálido y Sirius comprendió que este no sabía nada respecto a ese asunto, mientras que sintió como Hermione perdía todas sus fuerzas y comenzaba a caer, él mismo cayó con ella, la obligó a mirarlo y lo que vio lo dejó perdido.

Ella parecía en trance, completamente perdida, como si hubiese perdido el centro de su mundo.

—Nunca pensé que acabaría con la ramera a la par que con el engendro, por lo visto resultó ser tremenda furcia, se casa con el heredero y se acuesta con el otro. Quizás hasta yo hubiese podido sacar provecho de tremenda zorrita.

Ninguno pareció escucharlo, pues él se encontraba sin poder decir nada, intentando que ella reaccionara mientras Jane lloraba sin cesar sin que nadie la consolara, hasta que Albus se acercó a la pequeña y la abrazó, estuvo tentado a alejarla de él, pero sabía que no podía soltar a Hermione en esos instantes.

—Disculpen, ¿alguien podría decirme si saben dónde localizar a la esposa del señor James Potter?

Sirius, Albus y Tom, que eran los únicos que parecían poder moverse aún sin problemas miraron al hombre vestido de policía:

—Sí, ella es la esposa de James, ¿sucede algo?

Preguntó Albus con su acostumbrada calma, el hombre al mirar a los presentes y más a Hermione suspiró:

—Veo que ya están al tanto de la noticia, de todas formas me han solicitado que lleve a la señora al hospital, temo que si no nos damos prisa podría no ver a su esposo con vida.

—¿Perdón? —Escuchó que peguntaba Tom completamente perdido: —¿Qué pasa con mi hijo?

—¿No lo saben?, creí, bueno, al ver así a la señora Potter, creí que…—el policía cayó al escuchar la noticia que daba el telediario:

—"_Se ha confirmado, en el avión que estaba por despegar pertenece a la adinerada familia Potter, el hijo menor de esta familia se encontraba ya en el avión que tenía destino New York. No se sabe si está o no con vida, aún no hemos conseguido esa información."_

—O vaya, lo lamento mucho señor, no sabía sobre esa tragedia, el señor James Potter sufrió un desmayo en una cafetería, estaba a punto de marcharse, parecía tener prisa, pero algo le sucedió que cayó desmayado, lo trasladaron al hospital más cercano.

Allí, nos pusimos en contacto con el doctor Remus Lupin, quien lleva su caso, ha sido él quien me ha mandado venir a buscar a la señora Potter, teme que no le queden muchas horas de vida.

Y ese fue el último golpe que Hermione precisó para perder la razón y romper a llorar enloquecida, llamando a Harry y James, desesperada por que ellos aparecieran, mientras Sirius intentaba mantenerla en su abrazo y que no cayera al suelo desconsolada.

_**Me quedo escondida en mi refugio personal, y solo me asomo para decir la pregunta y que ninguno pueda lanzarme un Avara o algo por el estilo jijiji:**_

_**Pregunta ¿James o Harry?**_

_**Yo ya lo tengo decidido pero es simple curiosidad, quiero comprobar una cosita que me había propuesto y para ello necesito la mayor votación posible sí, a todos los que os toméis la molestia de responder esa simple pregunta muchas, muchas gracias.**_

_**Podéis responder ambos si queréis, no es inconveniente.**_

_**Ahora sí, buybuy y hasta la próxima que será ya el último capítulo, aun no estoy muy segura de si habrá epílogo o no.**_

30


	7. El final de una etapa

_Bien, ante todo perdón por la tardanza, como comprobaréis es el capítulo más largo de todo el fic, espero que lo disfrutéis y me deis vuestra más sincera opinión._

_**Muchas, no, muchísimas gracias por vuestros reviews y opiniones, realmente se agradecen.**_

_Mi tardanza se debe a que estoy de vacaciones, por ello, no he estado mucho en casa, por lo que no he podido pasar el fic a limpio y revisarlo todo lo calmada que yo quisiera._

_Incluso hoy, lo hago a la prisa, pues me marcho por ahí de nuevo, jejeje._

_Este es el último capítulo, no obstante algo me dice que querréis un epílogo, así que en ese os contestaré a los reviews del capítulo anterior y de este también. Es una promesa, además ya estaré de regreso de mis vacaciones, así que contaré con más tiempo para ello._

_**Antes de que comience el capítulo, aquí agradecimientos a todos los que dejasteis comentarios en la historia, y le disteis vuestro apoyo y tiempo desde el comienzo:**_

_**El final de una etapa y principio de otra:**_

La llegada al hospital fue más como un insignificante trayecto, algo que su mente ni siquiera procesó como debía de ser procesado, pues Hermione se encontraba dividida en sí misma.

Quien intentase leer en su interior se encontraría con un torrente de sensaciones enmarañadas y sin control, además de dos caminos cargados de dolor y sangre que desembocaban en un mismo lugar, su pequeño a punto de ser destruido, corazón.

Faltaba poco para que dejara de latir o para que se congelara en el tiempo, lo peor de todo, era la agonía de no estar segura de cual de ambos caminos sería el que produciría tan atroz resultado.

Uno de ellos, cargaba con el temor de que el final de la noticia que había escuchado, fuera el anuncio de la muerte de Harry.

El otro, cargaba con la seguridad de la pérdida de James, ¿cuál de los caminos tenía más poder sobre ella?, fuera cual fuera, una cosa era segura, si ambos terminaban de la peor forma, ella no tardaría en seguirlos lentamente.

Pese a que había otro pequeño hueco en su corazón que le recordaba que no podía hundirse, que no debía dejarse vencer, pues una pequeña persona dependía entera y expresamente de ella.

Jane, a la cual habían dejado con la señora Norris, debido a que ella no podía ocuparse en esos instantes de su hermana menor, pues ni de ella misma podía cuidar.

Sirius fue el primero en solicitar información, les dijo quién era ella y les explicó todo lo demás, omitió sobre Harry, pero fueron ellos los que nombraron al chico.

Por lo visto, James, solo repetía el nombre de su hermano y le advertía que no fuera, pese a estar inconsciente y casi sin poder respirar, buscaba fuerzas de donde podía para decirle que se quedara con él.

—Llega tarde, el miserable debe estar en el otro mundo, pero parece decidido a llevarse a mi James con él.

Tom Riddle Potter acababa de llegar, venía en compañía de Bellatrix Potter. Para sorpresa de Sirius, Albus no estaba por ninguna parte, cosa que le extrañó bastante, pues este siempre estaba como sombra de Tom Potter.

— ¿Cómo está mi hijo?

Interrumpió la voz de Bella, el silencio que las palabras de ese despreciable habían instaurado, estaba sumamente preocupada por su único hijo.

En cuanto formuló su pregunta, el doctor Lupin hizo acto de presencia en el lugar, al ver el rostro de Hermione se sintió triste, James había sido muy claro, deseaba solo ver a su esposa, los demás no le importaban.

Pero al ver al que abrazaba a Hermione, comprendió que este entraría quisiera James o no verlo, pues era el mismo que lo había acompañado al hospital.

Se acercó con paso tranquilo hacía ellos e iba a hablar cuando escuchó sirenas que anunciaban la llegada de varias ambulancias.

—Doctor, precisamos su ayuda inmediata, vienen tres heridos de gravedad, provienen del accidente del aeropuerto.

Esas palabras tuvieron un efecto curioso en los presentes, todos cambiaron de expresión inmediatamente, menos la mujer de cabello negro. Ella pareció percatarse del cambio sufrido en sus acompañantes y los miraba intrigada.

En especial al hombre que se encontraba a su lado de cabello negro, que tenía una expresión de regocijo en su rostro.

—Varón, diecisiete años, constantes inestables, ha perdido demasiada sangre y ha sufrido una parada en el trayecto hasta aquí.

Tanto Black como la esposa de James miraron con terror la camilla que pasó cerca de ellos, el dolor que recorrió ambas expresiones le resultó curioso, se acercó al muchacho que llevaban hacía el box 1 y al entrar compendió el estado de ambos.

Era un muchacho idéntico a James, sin duda su medio hermano, el que habría podido significar la salvación del propio James si este hubiese admitido que se le hicieran las pruebas al muchacho ante él.

Era realmente curioso, por lo visto el destino de esa familia era cruel, el hermano mayor, parecía decidido a morir y no incordiar a su hermano menor o quizás solo fuese orgullo, el caso es que había preferido entregarse a la muerte que seguir adelante y ahora la muerte parecía reclamar también la vida del menor de los Plotters.

Pero su trabajo era enfrentarse a la muerte y si podía salvar al menos a uno de ellos, no pensaba detenerse hasta conseguirlo.

Desesperados, Sirius y Hermione se encontraban sentados en la maldita sala de espera, estaban agradecidos con el Doctor Lupin por centrarse en atender a Harry, pero también molestos por no haberles hablado primero del estado con James.

Tom Potter se encontraba furioso y había dejado en claro que ese maldito Doctor no volvería a trabajar nunca, Bella se encontraba desesperada, había pedido razón a varias enfermeras pero todas decían lo mismo, solo el Doctor podía dar esa información con respecto al señor Potter.

Solo estaban autorizadas a decir que se encontraba dormido por el momento.

Mientras se encontraban en la sala de espera, Hermione no podía dejar de pensar y pensar, su mente no la dejaba tranquila, su corazón la hacía sentirse cada vez más y más intranquila.

¿Qué le estaba sucediendo?

Sirius pareció percatarse de lo abstraída que se encontraba y se decidió por hablarle, debía tener una conversación con ella antes de que viera a James, pese a que no estaba seguro de que ese fuera el momento más indicado, también creía que era el mejor que encontraría:

— ¿James lo sabe?

Ver a Hermione tensarse y dejar de respirar le confirmó lo que había comenzado a sospechar desde que llegó a su casa en la tarde, suspiró y se mantuvo callado a la espera de su respuesta:

—Ni yo misma lo sabía.

La escuchó susurrar, y se quedó mudo, ¿cómo que ni ella lo sabía?, ¿se podía ser tan sumamente obtuso?

— ¿De qué estás hablando?

—Yo, nunca lo vi, no era un opción, no era factible, por ello no lo pensé, no lo vi, pero hoy, hoy es todo tan claro, es todo tan…

Calló y no continuó, la miró por unos instantes:

— ¿Me estás diciendo que no te habías dado cuenta de que te has enamorado de Harry?

Hermione se levantó de la silla que ocupaba y dejó que más lágrimas cayeran de sus ojos recorriendo sus mejillas:

— ¿Es eso realmente?, ¿Amo a Harry?, ¿qué siento entonces por James?, lo quiero, dios, lo quiero con todo mi corazón, sé que si él me falta mi mundo caerá en un abismo, después de Jane, James, es lo más importante que he tenido.

¿Dónde deja eso a Harry entonces?

—Hermione, sé que estás confundida, pero piensa un momento en lo que voy a decirte, no respondas hasta que estés muy segura, da igual que tardes horas, no me importa, solo piénsalo bien.

Has dicho que si James te faltara, caerías en un abismo, mi pregunta es, si el Doctor Remus Lupin abre esa puerta ante nosotros, y dice las palabras que más temo que salgan de su boca, que Harry ha muerto, ¿qué sucedería entonces contigo?, ¿cómo actuarías?, ¿qué sentirías?

Hermione se quedó estática en el lugar con los ojos fijos en esa puerta, desesperada y sin poder respirar, la respuesta quiso salir de sus labios en el acto, gritarla y dejarla salir, pero algo lo impedía, ¿era James?, ¿sus sentimientos por él?

¿Qué era?

Comenzó a negar, desesperada y sin poder aclararse, era tan irritante y mezquina, ella estaba allí porque ambos estaban en peligro de muerte, ambos podían dejarla sola para siempre y ella no podía dejar de sentir que precisaba tener sus propias respuestas.

Que debía estar clara con ella misma, para poder ser justa con ellos y ser clara con ambos.

En todo el tiempo que había pasado con James y Harry, nunca creyó verse en una situación semejante, y solo porque se había cegado a sí misma, si todo hubiese seguido como antes, ¿se habría percatado del cambio en su interior?, ¿del lugar que Harry había ocupado sin casi esfuerzo por su parte?

Sin duda en el momento en que él le había dicho que se marchaba, ese había sido el momento exacto en que todo su cuerpo le había gritado que él no podía irse, no podía separarse de ella.

En ese instante su realidad la había golpeado, Harry no era el hermano menor de su esposo y ya, no, Harry era importante, no, imprescindible para ella.

Las horas fueron pasando mientras ninguno recibía noticia alguna, cuando el Doctor Lupin se presentó ante ellos, estaba cansado, y su expresión era tal, que tanto Sirius como Hermione, sintieron la inmensa necesidad de agarrarse uno al otro, pues por separado no creían que podrían aguantar la noticia.

En cuanto estuvo delante de ambos, lo primero que hizo fue suspirar y revolverse su desordenado cabello castaño.

—Como desearía tenerles buenas noticias, o incluso alentadoras. –Esas palabras los dejaron a ambos con la respiración en un puño, y a Hermione con un aumento lágrimas que abandonaban sus ojos castaños: —Pero temo que es parte de esta mierda de trabajo, no tener siempre esa clase de partes. El joven Potter no está bien.

Las palabras del Doctor Lupin, entraron en la mente de ambos como pequeños cuchillos afilados que los desgarraban con precisión y sin compasión, cuando tras esas palabras, pasó a informarles del estado de James, ambos tuvieron que tomar asiento.

—El señor Potter desea verla a usted señora Potter, ahora está lo suficientemente restablecido.

Hermione lo miró perdida en su mundo y asintió a sus palabras, seguidamente se puso en pie y caminó tras el doctor Lupin, sin percatarse realmente del camino que hacía hasta la habitación que su esposo ocupaba.

Sintió a Sirius tras ella, más no lo miró, no quería verse reflejada en los ojos casi muertos de Sirius, pues descubriría que ella misma estaba casi en el mismo estado que él.

Cuando el doctor Lupin llegó a la puerta de la habitación de James, este se detuvo y la miró:

—El estado de su esposo es estable de momento, no sé cuánto durará, pueden ser minutos, horas, incluso algunos días.

No obstante y precisamente por su estado, es que debo informarle del estado de su hermano menor, ¿cree que es mejor que yo le diga?, ¿o cree que usted podrá darle la noticia?

Miró al doctor fijamente y este se tensó al ver la expresión de la muchacha, tragó en seco y alargó su mano al rostro de la muchacha, era de la misma edad que el hermano menor de James Potter, parecía más la novia de este que la de James Potter, sin embargo, todos aseguraban que era la pareja de este último.

Suspiró, esa pobre muchacha no estaba en condiciones de dar semejante noticia:

—Se lo diré por ti.

—Gracias doctor.

La escuchó susurrar, en cuanto ingresaron en la estancia, James giró su cabeza hacía ellos, al verla le sonrió, ella no pudo, no fue capaz de responder su sonrisa, él la había estado engañando, James no había confiado en ella una vez más, y ahora se marchaba y la dejaba.

—Señor Potter, aquí vengo con su esposa como solicitó.

—Se ha tardado lo suyo doc.

Dijo este con tono divertido, ella deseaba golpearlo por su maldita forma de ser, de convertir cada situación en una maldita broma.

—Temo que surgieron algunos problemas y tuve que atenderlos con urgencia.

James miró el rostro de Hermione y en ese instante comprendió que algo iba mal, cuando miró a Lupin frunció el ceño:

— ¿Está todo bien doctor?

—Con respecto a su salud, no hay cambio alguno, sin embargo James, tengo noticias sobre el estado de su hermano menor Harry Potter.

Esa simple frase lo hizo reaccionar, y recordó de golpe la conversación que había mantenido con Harry, recordó el motivo de su desmayo, lo que estaba por hacer antes de caer en la inconsciencia.

—Su hermano, él…

—Dígame que no cogió el avión, dígame que está ahí fuera, que desea entrar a verme para golpearme por no contarle de esto, sino es eso lo que desea decirme sobre su estado, yo no quiero….

—Se muere James, tú hermano menor se está muriendo, se encuentra en la U.C.I, No sé cuánto resistirá su maltrecho corazón, lo estamos manteniendo sedado, en un coma inducido.

En coma, Harry estaba en coma, apretó los puños furioso consigo mismo, debería haber hablado con Harry antes, debería haberle advertido, era un maldito asesino, era tan culpable como su propio padre, maldito y mil veces maldito.

Un pitido comenzó a escucharse en la estancia, alertando a Lupin de que si no lo tranquilizaba, ocasionaría que este sufriera cualquier cosa.

—Debes tranquilizarte James, no puedes alterarte, tienes que…

—Largo, váyase, lárguese de aquí. VAYA A ATENDER A HARRY.

Su grito consiguió que tanto Lupin como Hermione dieran un brinco, esta última al ver su rostro, se encontró con una expresión cargada de culpabilidad y tristeza.

Se mordió el labio inferior, quería acercarse y reconfortarle, pero, ¿era la adecuada para hacer semejante cosa?, su propio estado sentimental no era el más acto.

—Hermione, ¿podrías esperar fuera?, deseo hablar con el doctor a solas.

—Pero…

—Te prometo que tras esta conversación seré todo tuyo, tenemos cosas que hablar, lo sé.

Sintió que su corazón se encogía, ¿era posible que James supiera lo que le estaba pasando?, ¿lo insensible y egoísta que era?, deseaba a los dos junto a ella, no quería perder a ninguno de ellos.

Sin embargo ambos se marchaban, lentamente y pese a que con James tenía la oportunidad de despedirse, su mente y su corazón gritaban con fuerza el nombre de Harry.

—Como desees.

Se escuchó susurrando, sin más salió de la estancia, Sirius se encontraba justo ahí, como siempre, sin duda James nunca podría haber pedido un mejor amigo mejor que aquel.

— ¿Cómo lo ha tomado?, aunque no creo preciso que me contestes, su adorable voz me ha llegado.

Sonrió de medio lado a su pregunta, y él le respondió:

— ¿Desde cuándo lo sabías Sirius?

—Me enteré hace cosa de mes y medio. Intentó hacerme creer que era un virus estomacal, ni que yo fuera estúpido. Temo que fue la noche que invitaste a Harry a cenar, así que su actuación contigo, es todo culpa mía.

Ella se encogió de hombros y se quedó a su lado contra la pared:

—Eso carece de importancia. Pero ahora muchas otras cosas sí la tienen, sobre todo su comportamiento desde entonces.

—Él te ama Hermione, no lo hizo por lastima si es lo que estás pensando.

Negó a la afirmación de este:

—No creo que lo hiciera por lástima, ni mucho menos. Sé que James me ama, y quizás precisamente porque lo sabía, hice a mi mente no ver lo que mi corazón intentaba decirme. No sé exactamente cuándo comenzó mi corazón a acelerarse cuándo Harry estaba cerca.

Pero sí sé cuándo me negué a dejar de verlo, en el momento en que su padre lo golpeó ante mí, en ese momento me negué a apartarme de él.

En ese momento desee estar siempre a su lado, protegerlo con mi vida si fuera preciso, me dije a mí misma que eso solo era debido a que era alguien importante para James, del mismo modo que Jane era importante para mí.

Nuevamente me engañaba, creo que eso se me da muy bien, me jure tal cosa, por mí misma, siempre igual, todo lo hago por mí y por nadie más. Pero él se alejó, creí que estaba avergonzado por lo que vi aquella noche, sin embargo era otro el motivo, uno que no me dijo hasta esta noche.

Amé a James, Sirius, aún hoy lo amo, ¿se puede ser más egoísta e injusta?, ¿de verdad se puede amar a dos personas a la vez?

—A la vez quizás Hermione, pero, con la misma intensidad no lo creo. Estás pronta a verte con James, solo te pido que seas sincera con él.

—Desde que lo he visto, me he propuesto decirle todo, y también reclamarle muchas cosas.

Sirius sonrió de medio lado, llevó una de sus manos hasta el hombro de ella y la abrazó acercándola a él.

—Dale un buen golpe en mi nombre ¿sí?

—Puedes estar seguro de ello, y otro en nombre de Harry.

—Me alegro.

En ese momento la puerta de abrió, en las manos del doctor Lupin, descansaban un montón de documentos, ambos fruncieron el ceño, y este miró a Sirius e inquirió:

—Ya puede pasar señorita Potter.

Hermione miró de uno a otro y asintió, se despidió de Sirius con la mirada y seguidamente ingresó en la habitación, en cuanto la puerta se cerró, el doctor Lupin suspiró y a la par maldijo:

— ¿Sabe?, su amigo es un maldito cabezota. Y un idiota. Espero que el joven Potter no sea igual, aunque este realmente no podrá opinar al respecto de nada de todo esto. Sin embargo y tras lo que me ha informado el señor Potter, debo hablar con usted de ciertos asuntos relacionados con el joven Potter.

— ¿Conmigo?

—Así es, me dijo que firmara estos documentos antes de nada, él ya llamó a su abogado.

— ¿Abogado?, disculpe pero no comprendo nada de nada.

Como simple respuesta este le alargó un papel para que él lo viera, lo cogió y miró el mismo, cuando terminó de leer, tuvo que volver a releer el documento, ¿qué se supone que se proponía James con todo aquello?

—Esto es…realmente no comprendo, el padre de Harry está en la sala de espera y…

—Según el señor Potter, me ha dejado en claro que si se me ocurre informar a ese señor, por tener educación con él, del estado del joven Potter y de sus posibilidades se asegurará de que no vuelva a ejercer en mi vida.

— ¿Posibilidades?, ¿a qué se refiere?

—Verá, el joven Potter solo tiene dos salidas, está en sus manos y las del señor Potter decidir cuál es la que desean tomar.

—Pero yo no soy nadie para…

—En el momento en que lo firme, le dará plenos poderes al respecto, tal y como usted mismo acaba de leer.

—Pero eso es cosa de James, él es su hermano, yo no soy más que un amigo de la familia nada más.

El doctor Lupin volvió a suspirar:

—El señor Potter no podría ser el que se ocupe de la salud del muchacho porque no cuenta con el tiempo preciso para ello. Teme que su hermano quede a merced de su padre, el que según él, asegura que no dudará en dejar morir al joven Potter.

Al ver como este cerraba los puños alrededor del documento que descansaba en sus manos, el doctor Lupin comprendió que tan ciertas eran las palabras de James con respecto a esa monstruosidad de hombre.

—Debe tomar una decisión respecto a esto en la brevedad posible, cada segundo cuenta.

— ¿Por qué?, ¿Cuáles son las opciones?

—Temo que no puedo revelarle esos datos hasta que no firme, el señor Potter me lo ha prohibido, me ha dicho que nadie más que usted y si firma, deberá ser informado del estado del joven Potter.

Imagino que él informará a su esposa al respecto, ahora debo ir a ver al chico, en cuanto haya firmado eso y se lo haya entregado al abogado, búsqueme.

Tras esas palabras el doctor Lupin se alejó con otros documentos en sus poder, ¿qué sería todo aquello?, Sirius volvió sus ojos al documento en sus manos, ¿desde cuándo James tenía pensado arrebatarle a su padre el poder de decisión sobre Harry?, ¿por qué no lo había hecho antes?

Estaba furioso con James, por tomar esa clase de decisiones en esos momentos, nunca era tarde, se solía decir, sin embargo en este caso, James había sido tremendamente lento, y quizás sí que era tarde ya.

Encima el muy maldito, lo estaba obligando a firmar, era evidente que lo haría de todas, todas, no pensaba dejar la salud y el bienestar de Harry en manos de ese asqueroso de Tom Potter, pero le fastidiaba que retuviera como rehén la salud de Harry.

Enfadado con James, se acercó a la recepción, y solicitó un bolígrafo, no tardó en firmar el documento y seguidamente buscó en su bolsillo su móvil.

Se dirigió a la salida de las escaleras para poder llamar desde allí, marcó el teléfono del abogado de James y le avisó de que debía ir en la brevedad posible al hospital.

Sin duda el abogado sabía de qué iba la cosa, porque ni preguntó si quiera sobre el asunto.

Mientras él abogado llegaba, él buscó al doctor Lupin, lo encontró en el pasillo, siendo interrogado por Bellatrix Potter.

La mujer recibía las noticias sin terminar de creérselas, lo cual era normal.

Al verlo, el doctor Lupin intercambió una mirada con él, y Sirius asintió a su muda pregunta.

Tras ese intercambio se quedó a un lado a la espera de que terminara con sus cosas para retomar la charla sobre Harry y sus opciones, lo que no sabía era que este le informaría de más aún.

Mientras Sirius esperaba, Hermione y James tenían una conversación, pero esta no comenzó, ni siguió como Hermione había planeado.

Al entrar en la estancia, y acercarse a James, decidida a darle la primera cachetada en su nombre este soltó:

—He decidido que Harry muera. Se lo he dicho al doctor Lupin, si su corazón se vuelve a parar, le he dicho que no lo reanime.

James ni siquiera la miró al decir esas palabras, sin embargo tras terminar las mismas sí que lo hizo, y lo que vio le hizo sentir que realmente ya no necesitaba seguir con la conversación.

—De qué demonios estás…

Hermione se había paralizado y ni siquiera fue quien a terminar esa fase que había comenzado, su mundo sin duda había quedado perdido, había sido un maldito idiota al creer que entre él y Harry, ella podría de verdad escogerlo a él. No obstante, era lo mejor, pues Harry iba a salvarse, él se encargaría de todo, lo protegería incluso de la muerte. Tal y como tenía que haber sido desde que este llegó a su vida.

Sin embargo no dejaba de ser irónico el asunto, sonrió de medio lado e inquirió:

—Quiero escuchártelo decir Hermione.

Ella enfocó sus ojos perdidos en él, y como si fuera una autómata se acercó hasta la cama de él:

—Quiero que me lo digas tú.

Un breve silencio se hizo escuchar en el lugar, un silencio que pareció hacerse eterno, en el que ella lo miraba sin verlo realmente, lo sorprendente para él, era que Hermione no estaba derramando ninguna lágrima en ese momento, ¿era quizás que ya no le quedaban lágrimas que derramar?, tanto él como Harry, eran unos malditos idiotas desconsiderados.

—Los amo. Los amo a los dos.

Esa revelación no la esperaba, la miró sin comprender, y seguidamente sintió como esta entrelazaba su mano con la de él y la apretaba con fuerza.

—Lo sé, soy una persona despreciable, pero os quiero a ambos.

— ¿A ambos?, ¿cómo va a ser eso posible?, nadie puede querer a dos personas a la vez, si eso es así, significa realmente que no amas a ninguno.

Estaba furioso, esa respuesta era tan injusta para ellos dos, realmente la odiaba, no podía hacerles eso.

—Sé que no es justo, pero James déjame que te explique. Yo, te juro que te amé como a nadie, llegaste a ser todo para mí junto con Jane, pero tú no terminabas de aceptarme, me esquivabas.

Pese a todo ello, me esforcé porque me vieras como lo que soy, tu esposa.

—Pero el problema Hermione es que no lo eres, nunca lo fuiste.

Esas palabras la hicieron mirarlo sin comprender:

— ¿De qué estás hablando?

Tras suspirar y despeinarse su negro cabello, James la miró de frente, seguidamente rebuscó entre los papeles que había en la mesita a su lado y le entregó uno de ellos.

Pudo distinguir el reconocimiento en su mirada ámbar.

—Esto es…

—Sí, el documento que debía entregar en el registro, el que dejaba en claro que estábamos casados, nunca llegué a entregarlo, te mentí, pero era la única forma de que tú admitieras que te protegiera.

Por ello no te dejaba acercarte, no eras después de todo mi esposa, me enamoré de ti mucho antes de pedirte que te casaras conmigo.

Fue en una ocasión en el instituto, cuando te vi completamente sola, estabas tan triste, esa mirada tuya, sin duda se debía a la perdida de tus padres, pero desde entonces no pude dejar de mirarte.

Y me sentía miserable al percatarme de que ese brillo de tus ojos se apagaba cada vez un poco más.

Cuando te busqué, lo hice decidido a conseguir que volvieras a ser tú, la muchacha alegre que conocí el primer día que entré a trabajar allí, aquella que hablaba con todos sin discriminar a nadie y que regalaba sus sonrisas dispuesta a reconfortar a todo el que se le acercara, me prometí a mí mismo conseguirlo, y sin embargo, mira lo que he conseguido a cambio.

—Me hiciste feliz, James, la más feliz del mundo, supe que alguien podía amarme, me demostrarte que todavía había gente que podía sentir algo por mí más que desprecio, que podía considerarme y verme como algo más que un simple estorbo.

Y me enamoré de tu forma de ser, de tú alegría y de tu propia vida, me enamoré del mejor hombre que podía existir, cada vez que me rechazabas te amaba un poco más, y a la par yo misma me sentía estúpida, eras como algo imposible.

Y quise alcanzarte, no sé si lo logré ni cuando, pero cuando llegó Harry tú comenzaste a verme.

Por ello aprecié a Harry, asocié su llegada al mismo momento en que tú me viste a mí como realmente deseaba que me vieras. Sin embargo vuestra relación no era la mejor, y me propuse que eso cambiara, me enfrasqué en la misión de daros la felicidad que tú me habías brindado.

Y según pasaba el tiempo, me vi metida de lleno en la misión de abrir el corazón de Harry, de hacerlo más y más cercano, pero con cada pasito que daba a su interior, más y más me involucraba, no me di cuenta, te juro que no lo noté.

Pero cuando me besó hace unas horas, cuando me dijo que se marchaba por mí, porque me amaba y no deseaba entrometerse entre nosotros, comprendí que eso ya no importaba.

Ya no importaba porque ya lo había hecho, ya estaba en medio, ya no importaba porque ya lo amaba.

Lo siento tanto James, te juro que lo siento horrores, pero no puedo hacer otra cosa, te quiero mucho, más de lo que nunca podrás imaginarte pero a él…

—Estás equivocada Hermione, no nos amas a los dos. A mí me quieres, no dudo de que lo hagas, pero a él lo amas. Harry ha ocupado mi lugar en tu corazón, me ha quitado el mismo.

Y no te culpo, realmente no lo hago, y tampoco a Harry, él lo único que hizo fue por primera vez ser él mismo.

Y por mucho que me cueste, es un gran muchacho y llegará a ser un gran hombre, el mejor de todos, y más si te aseguras de estar a su lado siempre.

— ¿De qué estás hablando James?

—Hay una manera de salvar a Harry, de asegurarnos que siga con vida, ya lo he hablado con el doctor Lupin, me queda muy poco de vida Hermione, y quiero ser útil para él al menos una vez.

—Temo que no te comprendo.

— ¿Sabes lo que le pasa a Harry?, ¿su estado?, ¿alguien te ha dicho las opciones de Harry?

—Sé que se encuentra en coma, no me han dicho nada de opciones, sé que has dicho que no lo vuelvan a traer si su corazón se para.

—Así es, he solicitado que no lo revivan con ese corazón.

—Sigo sin entender…

—He pedido al doctor Lupin que haga las pruebas de compatibilidad precisas, y he firmado todos los documentos necesarios, si somos compatibles, el doctor Lupin efectuará un trasplante. Hermione, si Harry aguanta el tiempo que a mí me queda, recibirá mi propio corazón.

Esas palabras la dejaron helada, apretó la mano de este y pudo ver como volvían a caer lágrimas por su rostro:

—Hay muchos riesgos Hermione, demasiados, incluso puede que rechace mi corazón, algo que podría sin duda pasar, también puede haber un fallo, en realidad, hay muchas cosas que pueden salir mal, pero realmente espero que nada de eso suceda.

Dudo que Harry me odie tanto como para despreciar mi corazón.

—Eres un idiota, él nunca te rechazaría y lo sabes bien. James, Harry también te quiere, de hecho, tengo algo que darte en su nombre.

Extrañado por esas palabras la miró, antes de poder reaccionar, sintió que la cara le ardía horrores, Hermione acababa de abofetearlo, y no había escatimado en fuerza al hacerlo.

— ¿Por qué no nos dijiste nada?, ¿por qué nos dejaste a oscuras?

—No quería que me vieseis con lástima, no quería ese sentimiento de vuestra parte, Harry nunca habría sido sincero conmigo si supiera lo que me sucedía.

Y tú, quería evitarte todo el sufrimiento posible, deseaba no ver nunca ese rostro anegado en lágrimas. Sirius se enteró hace cosa de mes y algo, y desde entonces parece medio en vida.

—Eres como su hermano, ¿qué esperabas?

—Para él soy como su hermano y mira su reacción, ¿cuál habría sido la reacción de Harry?, ¿y la de mi esposa?

Al hacer la última pregunta se maldijo por idiota, ella había dejado de lado ese asunto y por idiota lo había sacado a colación, pero realmente debía decirle muchas cosas antes de marcharse:

—Respecto a eso Hermione, me hubiese gustado horrores ser en verdad la persona que ocupase ese puesto, estaba dispuesto a entregar los documentos, pero cuando el médico me dijo todo eso, y tiempo después Harry me reveló que se había enamorado de ti, comprendí que ya no podía hacer tal cosa.

Y más cuando os vi en el recreo, cuando le mostraste nuestra alianza, la mirada de él y la tuya ese día. Hermione ahí comprendí que él ya era algo para ti.

Ya no era mi hermano menor, ni tu supuesto cuñado, no, ahora era Harry, ahora lo veías, del mismo modo que yo lo veía, ahora descubrías lo que Harry era, es y será, una gran persona que se merece todo lo que han querido negarle.

Te juro que desearía poder seguir, ahora en estos momentos, me arrepiento horrores de no haber aceptado lo que el doctor Lupin me propuso. Es irónico realmente, que me negase a efectuarme las pruebas de compatibilidad con Harry que me habrían salvado, y que ahora las solicite para salvarlo a él.

Saber el resultado, sin duda será una bendición y maldición al mismo tiempo.

— ¿Qué?

Preguntó en un susurró, James sabiendo que ya no podía callar le contó que había tenido la posibilidad de vivir, pero sin creerse con el derecho de pedirle a su hermano que le donara parte de su médula, no había dicho nada al respecto.

Esa revelación dejó a Hermione muda un buen rato, pero la reacción que tuvo lo dejó helado, pues no lloró, no gritó, lo que hizo fue golpearlo de nuevo, esta vez no fue en su cara, no, cerró ambos puños y comenzó a golpearlo con rabia contenida.

Un puño tras otro golpeó con fuerza en su pecho, y él no la detuvo, cuando la puerta se abrió y entró Sirius por esta, ambos se miraron y supo que él iba con las mismas intenciones de la castaña, con la idea de golpearlo.

— ¿Cómo has podido ser tan idiota?, ¿cómo pudiste hacer semejante elección?

—Bien, es evidente que no fue mi mejor decisión, pero también es cierto que ahora ya no importa, ahora es él quien debe sobrevivir.

—Eres un miserable James, lo sé todo, sé que aún puedes salvarte, que si el doctor Lupin hace el trasplante ahora, aún puedes salvarte.

—Pero no haréis tal cosa, no me salvaréis a cambio de la vida de mi hermano.

—Pero Harry desearía eso, no podrá vivir si sabe la verdad.

—Es que nunca debe saberla, ¿me oís?, jamás, Harry nunca debe saber que existía esta posibilidad.

— ¿Me estás diciendo que debo elegir entre ambos?, ¿Quién vive o muere si sois compatibles?

—No Sirius, no tienes que elegir, porque yo ya elegí, nunca aceptaré el trasplante de médula, ¿me oyes?, no lo hare.

—Esto es de locos.

Escuchó que susurraba Hermione a su lado y la miró, sin duda, debía de estar medio ida, realmente no deseaba que ella conociera esa otra parte de su decisión, Sirius siempre había sido un bocazas inoportuno.

—Sin duda, lo es, no me lo puedo terminar de creer, esto que haces, yo….

—Es lo mejor Sirius, y estoy feliz de por fin poder demostrarle a Harry que sí que me importa, y que le deseo lo mejor.

— ¿Abandonándolo?, ¿esa es tu manera de demostrarlo?

Negó a sus palabras:

—Al contrario, siendo uno con él, dándole lo que precisa para sobrevivir, para poder ser feliz, dándole lo que todos los indeseables de mi familia le hemos robado, momentos felices y una vida, con una familia.

Dándole a Harry la llave de todo lo que pueda desear o querer.

—Imposible, porque por lo que más ha luchado Harry, ha sido por ti, porque lo vieras, lo admitieras y perdonaras.

Y sin embargo será lo único que no obtenga si sigues con esta locura de plan.

—Puede ser una locura, pero es la única alternativa.

—No lo es, ¿qué pasa si se encuentra otro donante?, ¿qué sucede si aparece otra salida a esto?

—Ojala tuviésemos el tiempo de saber eso, pero Sirius, seamos realistas, no me queda demasiado tiempo ya.

James formó una media sonrisa en su rostro y Sirius apretó los puños furioso con él. ¿Qué demonios estaba diciendo?

Él seguía respirando, él seguía hablando, él estaba vivo, maldición, él aún podía salvarse.

— ¿Podrías dejarnos solos a Hermione y a mí unos segundos?, deseo decirle algunas cosas más.

Furioso con él accedió a su petición y salió, se quedó mirando por la cristalera como ella lo miraba y dejaba caer algunas lágrimas por su rostro, Hermione negó a lo que James le decía.

Ella se levantó y se acercó a él, posó su frente en la de James y ambos intercambiaron algunas palabras más, James llevó una de sus manos al rostro de Hermione y ella cerró los ojos, en el mismo momento en que ella posó sus labios en la frente de este, Sirius sintió un escalofrío, sabía lo que venía a continuación, miró a su alrededor con desesperación, recordando las palabras de Harry.

Lo que le había contado.

En ese instante saltaron todos los monitores de la habitación de James, a la par que varias personas, enfermeras y algún celador, entraban con rapidez en la habitación.

Desesperado buscó al doctor Lupin por todas partes, sabía que James lo odiaría por aquello, pero el mismo médico se lo había dicho, podía aparecer un corazón para Harry en cualquier momento, incluso que existiera un donante para James también.

Sin embargo, de los dos, el que no podía esperar semejante milagro era James.

Si no se le hacía un trasplante a este de inmediato, no se salvaría, la cuenta atrás de James era escasa.

— ¿Dónde está el doctor Lupin?

Preguntó furioso a la recepcionista al no localizarlo.

—Uno de sus pacientes de la U.C.I, ha entrado en parada.

"_mientras ellos luchan por traerlo a él, yo siento que comienzo a desvanecerme_."

No, medio enloquecido, emprendió una carrera loca hacía la U.C.I, varias enfermeras le llamaron la atención e incluso le advirtieron que llamarían a seguridad, pero las ignoró, no pensaba en nada ni nadie más que Harry y James.

En cuanto todo eso terminara, y fuera cual fuera el resultado, se aseguraría de que quien saliera bien de aquello, se las pagara con creces.

En cuanto llegó al lugar, una enfermera ayudada por el de seguridad le impidieron moverse, llamó al doctor Lupin a voces, pero no recibió respuesta, podía escuchar el jaleo al otro lado de la puerta, sin duda ambos hermanos testarudos habían decidido dar problemas a la par.

Y él se sentía tan impotente y tan inservible, ¿qué demonios podía hacer él al respecto?

Cuando consiguieron tranquilizarlo y él mismo entendió que perdiendo la cabeza no solucionaría nada, se resignó a esperar. Solo deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que este estabilizara a Harry y que en el otro lado hubiesen podido estabilizar a James.

¿Era mucho pedir que ambos se salvaran?

Cuando la puerta se abrió y salió por esta el doctor Lupin, se acercó a él:

— ¿Qué pasó?, ¿cómo está?

—Hemos conseguido estabilizarlo, maldición, no sé cuánto pueda soportar esto, el chico es fuerte, pero el cuerpo tiene un límite, está en sus manos.

Declaró sin más, y él apretó los puños furioso:

—James, acaba de tener una parada también.

—Lo sé, no quiero ser cruel, pero por estos instantes, solo uno puede salvarse, ¿cuál es la elección?

— ¿Perdón?

La voz de Bellatrix Potter se escuchó tras ellos, ambos se giraron a ver a la mujer que se encontraba ojerosa y desastrosa.

—Señora Potter lamento decirle que aquí no puede estar.

—Enseguida me marcharé, pero antes, ¿podría informarme del estado de James y su hermanastro?

—Eso no será posible, el estado de Harry solo yo o James podemos saberlo. Le agradecería señora Potter que regresara con el indeseable de su esposo, y de camino hágale saber que moveré cielo y tierra para encontrar las pruebas suficientes para encerrarlo de por vida.

La voz de Sirius destilaba odio, la señora Potter lo miró unos instantes y suspiró, seguidamente levantó su mirada y la fijó en él:

—Sé perfectamente que mi actitud pasada con ese muchacho no ha sido ni mucho menos adecuada. No puedo evitar odiarlo con todas mis fuerzas, pero considero que podría o quizás debería ser la única que debería poder conservar ese sentimiento hacía su persona.

No obstante y con el tiempo, comprendí que no estaba siendo del todo justa, ¿por qué crees que Harry ha seguido asistiendo a las mejores instituciones?, es cierto que todas se peleaban por tenerlo con ellos, pero gracias a mí, ese chico ha podido seguir avanzando.

Cuando James se marchó, comprendí que mi manera de actuar no era la mejor, no busco perdón de él, no lo merezco y nadie mejor que yo lo sabe.

Pero sí es cierto que me gustaría saber que está bien, hace dos años que mi relación con ese muchacho cambió en cierto modo.

Todo fue obra de él, yo nunca pensé en acercarme a él, tras la marcha de James, me alejé de él por completo, y jugué mis cartas de la indiferencia, sé que eso duele más que otra cosa, yo misma sufrí en carne propia los efectos de la misma, pero preferí eso a seguir haciéndole daño al chico.

Sin embargo, él no me trató con la misma moneda, y hace dos años, me sorprendió intentando consolarme, me tendió su mano y me ayudó a viajar lejos de Tom, desde entonces comprendí que nunca podría pagarle a ese muchacho todo lo que le llegué a hacer.

Las palabras de Bellatrix Potter pillaron por sorpresa a Sirius, pues eso no se lo había contado nadie. El doctor Lupin intercambió una mirada de urgencia con él, como apremiándolo a tomar una decisión:

—Bien, pues es quizás tiempo de que comiences a sentirte aún más miserable, pues gracias a Harry, James podrá seguir adelante.

El doctor Lupin asintió e iba a marcharse cuando Bellatrix inquirió:

— ¿Es seguro?, —ambos la miraron por unos segundos: —Tengo entendido que el chico está bastante mal, que su corazón no está en las mejores condiciones, ¿es seguro hacer lo que sea que vayáis a hacer?

El doctor Lupin, miró de uno a otro, y seguidamente suspiró:

—No le voy a mentir, no es lo más seguro para hacer en estos momentos, pero si queremos salvar a uno de ellos…

No dijo más, y Sirius frunció el ceño:

— ¿Cuándo tendrá los resultados exactamente?

—Realmente, ya deberían de haberme dicho algo, iré a averiguar, en cuanto sepa algo al respecto les informaré.

El doctor Lupin se marchó dejándolos solos.

Tras un silencio algo incómodo Bellatrix inquirió:

— ¿Qué precisa el chico Sirius?

— ¿A qué se refiere?

— ¿Cuál es su estado real?

—Si no consigue un corazón pronto, el doctor Lupin, cree que no podrá durar mucho más.

—Y James había decidido ser quien entregara el corazón ¿cierto?

Adivino esta sin más, en cuanto asintió, esta suspiró, se giró y andando tan segura y recta como ella siempre era, se alejó de allí.

No se detuvo frente a su esposo, pasó de largo pese a que este la llamó y siguió hasta salir del hospital.

Extrañado por su actitud, Sirius se decidió por ir por ella, pero cuando llegó a las puertas, se topó de frente con Albus, y con cuatro policías tras él.

— ¿Albus?, ¿qué se supone que…?

—Ha llegado el momento de hacer pagar a ese despreciable todo lo que ha provocado.

— ¿A qué te re…?

—El señor, me mandó estos documentos por medio del doctor Lupin, en ellos hay las suficientes evidencias y pruebas contra el señor Potter como para que tarde una buena temporada en volver a ver la luz del sol, si es que llega a suceder en alguna ocasión. —Este sonreía abiertamente con sus palabras y seguidamente inquirió: —Si me disculpa estoy deseando que coloquen sus esposas sobre él.

Y sin más y con los otros policías tras él, se dirigieron a la sala de espera a por Tom Potter, sin duda habría sido un espectáculo grato de ver, pero debía encontrar a Hermione o a Bella, a esta última para informarla de lo que estaba por pasarle a su esposo, y a la primera para ver su estado tras presenciar la parada de James, e informarle de la decisión que había tomado.

Pero a Bellatrix no la encontró en ninguna parte, sin embargo a Hermione sí, se encontraba sentada en el suelo, al lado de la puerta de James, este estaba dormido profundamente, al mirarla, se encontró con un rostro anegado en lágrimas.

—No me dejan estar a su lado, el Doctor Lupin dice que lo mejor es dejarlo descansar todo lo que pueda.

Asintió a sus palabras y sin dudar se sentó a su lado, ella miró de nueva cuenta a la puerta ante ellos.

—He decidido que si son compatibles, Harry sea quien done a James.

—Sabía que esa sería tu elección.

La escuchó susurrar y de sus ojos se derramaron unas cuantas lágrimas más, se sintió un tanto incómodo por sus palabras y tras aclararse la garganta inquirió:

—No es por favoritismo Hermione, yo también aprecio a Harry, pero por estadística, James tienes más posibilidades de sobrevivir en este instante.

—Si aparece un donante…

—Sí, podemos aferrarnos a esa posibilidad, y te juro que lo deseo con todo mí ser, pero esa posibilidad es remota. Y James puede seguir desde ya, James se recuperará en poco tiempo.

—Lo sé, y también deseo que esté bien, sin embargo no puedo dejar de odiarte por lo que has elegido.

Esas palabras lo pillaron completamente por sorpresa, la miró, pero ella no le devolvió la mirada, seguía con la vista fija en la puerta de James, por el otro lado del pasillo escucharon pasos, y al mirar de quien se trataba, Sirius se encontró con el Doctor Lupin. Este traía en sus manos una pequeña carpeta.

—Los resultados.

— ¿Y?

Escuchó que dejaba de salir su voz, la mirada del doctor Lupin, no dejaba entrever nada de nada.

—Son compatibles.

Sirius sonrió abiertamente, pero Hermione ni se inmutó, pese a la sonrisa de Sirius, el doctor Lupin, no la correspondió, tan solo miró a la puerta que Hermione estaba mirando fijamente.

Al percatarse de detalle, no tardó en ponerse en pie:

— ¿Sucede algo?

El doctor Lupin lo miró unos instantes y suspiró:

—Temo que la enfermedad de James, ha evolucionado demasiado rápido, un trasplante de médula ahora, quizás no signifique que salga con vida de esta.

Rápidamente Hermione se puso en pie y miró al doctor trastornada.

Sirius frunció el ceño, esa niña no sabía lo que quería, apretó sus puños:

—Eso quiere decir que…

El Doctor Lupin suspiró, se revolvió el pelo e inquirió:

—Realmente esta es una situación delicada, puedo intentar el trasplante de médula, pero no garantizo el éxito, aun así, creo que es lo mejor. Por otra parte Harry, su estado ahora mismo aunque delicado es estable, el chico parece querer seguir luchando.

He visto que no ha tenido enfermedades antes, y su historial, pese a algunas cosas extrañas, que visto lo sucedido en la sala de espera, han quedado aclaradas, es un donante en potencia.

Puede salvar a James, y deseo creer que puede resistir hasta que aparezca un donante compatible con él.

—No quiero ser el responsable de la muerte de ninguno de ellos, dios, como odio a ese par.

Haga lo que crea más factible doctor, lo dejo en sus manos.

El Doctor Lupin, frunció el ceño, esa respuesta no le gustaba nada, sin embargo, la anterior elección de él, era la acertada.

—No les garantizo que surta efecto. Aun así, seguiremos como lo habíamos planeado.

_**Dos meses después**_:

James suspiró, realmente no deseaba encontrarse de nueva cuenta ante las puertas del hospital, pero el doctor Lupin, había sido muy claro al respecto.

No podía faltar a ninguna de sus revisiones, y debía seguir el tratamiento al pie de la letra.

Traspasó la misma con desgana, odiaba ese lugar, y cada día que pasaba lo odiaba un poco más, había deseado incluso trasladarse de lugar para no tener que seguir reviviendo lo sucedido en el interior.

Había entrado en camilla, y había salido andando, cuando ya se había hecho más que a la idea de que no regresaría nunca a ver su apartamento, o incluso a la pequeña Jane, se había vuelto a despertar.

En el trascurso de su última parada, juraría haber visto a Harry, y haberse peleado con él, era curioso, incluso en sueños se peleaban.

El idiota le reclamaba el no estar al lado de Hermione, como dos niños pequeños, habían comenzado a decirse uno al otro, quien debía cuidar de ella y quién no.

Cuando despertó se maldijo a sí mismo, pero más a Sirius y al doctor Lupin, por no haber respetado sus deseos.

Hermione no estaba demasiado bien al respecto de su situación actual, y menos aun cuando como ese día, iba de visita al cementerio.

Sintió unas ganas tremendas de echar a correr, no deseaba estar allí, sin embargo, iba siendo hora de que ese miedo se perdiera, y más si todo salía bien.

Diciéndose a sí mismo que ese sería el resultado, ingresó y se dirigió al despacho del doctor Lupin.

Mientras él se sentaba en la sala de espera, en el cementerio de la ciudad, y ante una tumba se encontraba arrodillada Hermione, tenía una de sus manos alargadas hacía la lápida, se podía ver claramente en sus ojos que estaba sumida en una depresión, y pese a ello, aun brillaba un pequeño destello de esperanza.

Repasaba la lápida ante ella, con una fina y pequeña sonrisa en su rostro:

—No he traído a Jane en esta ocasión, precisaba hablar con libertad, y ante ella, hubiese resultado muy difícil de conseguir.

Ya no hay nada entre James y yo, de hecho desde hace exactamente dos meses vivo en la casa de enfrente, la señora Norris me la alquiló, a mí y a Jane. Como es de esperar, sí que comemos todos en grupo, después de todo mis facetas culinarias no pasan de hacer algo de café y calentar la leche.

James está siendo un gran apoyo, siempre ha sido alguien con quien se puede contar, incluso algo más, mucho más para mí. Pero todo cambió.

No sabes lo duro que es todo esto, ¿tú tuviste que pasar por algo parecido?, ¿tuviste que sufrir tanto?

Cerró los ojos, y suspiró, en su rostro, se podían apreciar unas ojeras muy pronunciadas, era evidente que el sueño la esquivaba lo indecible, y su aspecto no era el mejor de todos.

Desde hacía dos meses, su vida era pura rutina sin nada que destacar, excepto quizás su dolor y su desesperación.

—He de ir al hospital, James tenía revisión, y como su amiga, quiero ver cómo sigue, alguien tiene que asegurarse de que se restablezca del todo ¿verdad?

Dejó caer su mano por la lápida y tras depositar un beso en su mano volvió a acercarla a la lápida y sonriendo de medio lado se alejó.

—Gracias por seguir al pendiente, y no terminar de abandonarme.

Sin más se alejó, llevó una de sus manos a su cuello y extrajo el colgante que Harry le había regalado, lo repasó con cuidado y lo besó:

—Estoy deseando volver a verte, hay mucho que te debo decir.

No tardó en llegar al hospital, allí se dirigió a la sala de espera del doctor Lupin, pero al no encontrar a James, se decidió a buscarlo en otro lado.

Sus pasos fueron decididos, pese a que odiaba el lugar como nunca antes había odiado algo o alguien.

Al llegar al ascensor se sorprendió al encontrarse con la señora Potter esperando el mismo.

—Buenos días.

—Querrás decir tardes querida.

Dijo esta llanamente, era una mujer fría, sin embargo, hay estaba.

Hermione asintió a sus palabras y en silencio esperaron el ascensor, este no tardó en llegar, y ambas subieron a la tercera planta.

Una vez en la misma y en el mismo mutismo, alcanzaron la habitación indicada, al abrir la puerta, se encontraron con la clásica y ya muy conocida escena de Sirius dormido de mala manera en uno de los sillones.

— ¿Cuándo se cansará de esto?

—Cuando regrese.

Se escuchó decir, y lentamente se acercó a la cama de la estancia, en ella se encontraba Harry.

Estaba con una barba de dos meses en su rostro, y como siempre completamente dormido, tras la operación de James, la señora Potter había llegado con un doctor de cardiología y con un corazón compatible para Harry.

Tras comprobar que todo estaba en regla y que era legal, el doctor se había preparado y había ingresado en el quirófano, tras ayudar a Lupin con lo preciso en el trasplante de médula, se había hecho cargo de Harry.

El trasplante había sido perfecto, y no había mostrado ningún rechazo al mismo, sin embargo estaba en coma.

Había despertado una sola vez después de la operación y seguidamente y sin motivo aparente se había perdido a sí mismo.

Desde entonces, Sirius y ella se turnaban para estar con él y que nunca se encontrase solo.

Eso, y el descubrimiento de que según Albus, el señor Potter había jurado que mataría al chico.

Pero los días pasaban y el resultado no variaba en ningún aspecto, se acercó a Sirius y tras zarandearlo un poco consiguió despertarlo:

— ¿Algún cambio?

Fue lo primero que preguntó al volver a este mundo y miró a la cama de Harry, pero no, no había cambio alguno. La puerta se abrió de nuevo y por esta ingresaron el doctor Lupin y James.

Ambos sonrieron a los presentes, James se acercó a ella y besó su frente:

— ¿Conseguiste descansar algo?

Se encogió de hombros en respuesta y vio como James posaba su mirada en Harry, era la primera vez que iba de visita, desde que se había recuperado, el doctor Lupin no le permitía subir a verlo, decía que era peligroso que se paseara por el hospital, pues sus defensas eran todavía bajas y podía coger cualquier enfermedad.

—Veo que el muy testarudo no vuelve.

Nadie respondió a sus palabras, el doctor Lupin revisó sus ojos y su latido, también la medicación que le estaban suministrando por vía intravenosa, para ver que todo estaba en orden y sin cambio real.

Tras sus comprobaciones se despidió de los presentes, Sirius se quedó un rato más y tras esto acompañó a la señora Potter fuera de la habitación se despidió de ellos y de Harry, iba a casa a descansar y a pasar un rato con Jane, la cual deseaba ir a ver a Harry.

Cuando se quedaron solos, Hermione ocupó su silla diaria, la más cercana a la cabecera de la cama, se quitó la chaqueta que portaba y alargó su mano hasta entrelazar sus dedos con los de él.

— ¿Cuánto crees que siga así?

—No lo sé. El doctor Lupin dice que incluso puede que no despierte nunca. Se estaba lamentando por la pérdida de un corazón tan fuerte en una persona que por lo visto no desea vivir.

—El doctor Lupin es estúpido.

Inquirió molesta, James no pudo evitar sonreír de medio lado:

—Eso mismo opino yo, pero en tu caso, todo el que se atreva a opinar malamente de mi hermano s digno de ser sacrificado, ¿alguna vez pensaste en mí con esa intensidad?

—Desde el principio, desde que fuiste a recogernos a mí y a Jane. El día que nos dejaste dormir por primera vez en tu apartamento, desde ese día, no permití que nadie dijera nada en tu contra, aún hoy, no permitiré que nadie te hiera, puedes ir aviando a esa enfermera tuya.

Declaró como quien no quiere la cosa, ante sus palabras no pudo evitar reír divertido, sin pensarlo se acercó a ella y levantándola del asiento la abrazó con fuerza, ella respondió a su abrazo.

Estuvieron un buen rato así, hasta que él la obligó a separarse un poco, y alzó su rostro, con cuidado acarició su rostro y lentamente se acercó a sus labios, a una distancia aún prudencial, susurró contra los mismos:

—Sigo esperando por ti. Y seguiré haciéndolo hasta que no haya ninguna posibilidad Hermione. Esa enfermera de la que hablas, no es nada para mí si así tú lo decides.

Antes de que ella pudiera decir nada, James apresó sus labios y la besó, no obstante y sintiendo que iba a ser el último que le robaba, la obligó a abrir sus labios y profundizó el beso.

—Bonita imagen de recibimiento.

Sobresaltados, se separaron y miraron a quien acababa de hablar. Mirándolos desde la cama y con una triste sonrisa en su rostro, se encontraron con los ojos verdes de Harry.

Ambos sintieron un vuelco en sus corazones, pues aunque no quisieran admitirlo, en sus mentes y corazones, se había comenzado a instalar el temor y la duda de no volver a ver esos ojos jamás.

Antes de poder terminar de soltar a Hermione, ella se apartó de él con prisa se lanzó a Harry, sabiendo lo que podía suceder, James alargó su mano al timbre de llamar y seguidamente fue a abrir la puerta para buscar al doctor Lupin cuanto antes.

Mientras él buscaba al doctor y llamaba a Sirius por el móvil, Hermione intentaba dejar de llorar y abrazaba a Harry con todas sus fuerzas.

—En serio, me alegro de que estés tan contenta de verme despierto, pero si sigues apretando así, lo más seguro es que caiga dormido de nueva cuenta.

—Ni se te ocurra decirlo, ni siquiera en broma.

Inquirió ella separándose lo justo de él y mirándolo a los ojos, unos que la miraron sorprendidos por las lágrimas que caían de los de ella.

Extrañado y sorprendido, alargó su mano al rostro de ella y limpió las lágrimas para decirle:

—Era una broma inocente, no esperaba que la recibieras así, ¿qué sucedió Hermione?

Ella no habló enseguida, tan solo cerró los ojos ante el tacto de él e inquirió:

—No comprenderías lo pesados que han sido estos dos meses, viéndote ahí acostado, sin hacer ningún movimiento más que una respiración pausada, tuve terror de que no despertaras nunca.

— ¿Dos meses?

Susurró Harry sin poder creérselo, Hermione abrió los ojos y asintió a su susurro:

—Por poco no lo consigues Harry, pero al final encontraron un corazón compatible para ti. Después del atentado de tu padre en el avión, no sabes lo mal que lo pasé ese día.

— ¿El avión?, Hermione realmente no…

— ¿Sabes?, No importa, lo importante ahora es que está aquí, de regreso, conmigo.

Esa última palabra fue lo que hizo a Harry dejar de intentar recordar algo de lo que ella decía:

— ¿Contigo?, ¿de qué…?

Antes de que pudiera seguir hablando, Hermione lo calló apresando sus labios, y definitivamente fue la última cosa que Harry hubiese esperado que ella hiciese, sorprendido y recordando lo que acababa de ver, Harry se separó de ella.

— ¡Qué estás…?

—No sabes cuánto deseaba hacer eso. Ni siquiera yo lo sabía hasta este momento. Desde que me dijiste que me amabas, no he dejado de pensar en ello ni un solo instante, aferrándome a ello con todas mis fuerzas, creyendo que gracias a ese sentimiento, tú mismo regresarías a mí.

—Pero James, él que….

—Veo que se encuentra ya entre nosotros joven Potter.

Ambos miraron a la puerta, donde se encontraban el doctor Lupin y James, Harry no tardó en separar a Hermione de él y enrojecer.

Seguro de que si no fuera por el hecho de que estaba convaleciente en una cama, James se habría tirado sobre él sin dudarlo un segundo para molerlo a palos.

—Si bien me alegro de que haya despertado, también es cierto que mejor que no haga movimientos bruscos. Es más, pienso que lo mejor es dejarlo a usted a solas conmigo.

Tanto James como Hermione miraron al doctor Lupin y asintieron, Hermione lo miró con una sonrisa y alargando su mano hasta su cabello cogió un mechón y susurró:

—En un rato nos vemos.

Antes de alejarse depositó un beso en su frente, y él no pudo disfrutar ese contacto, pues sus ojos estaban fijos en los de su hermano mayor, el cual lo miraba de vuelta.

No encontró en los ojos de james nada de lo que preocuparse y eso, lo hizo asustarse aún más, sobre todo, porque no conseguía entender nada en absoluto.

El doctor Lupin y Harry se quedaron solos, el primero se dedicó a hacerle los exámenes preliminares sobre su estado, y le habló sobre las pruebas a las que se sometería en los siguientes días.

También le informó de todo lo sucedido en ese tiempo, refiriéndose a su operación, a los pormenores de la misma y a su estado en coma.

Mientras el doctor Lupin le explicaba todo eso, y lo que sería su vida a partir de ese momento, contando con la medicación para toda la vida y demás.

Alguien irrumpió en la habitación, sin respetar el deseo del doctor de dejarlos a solas, y saltándose todas las normas que le venía en gana.

No precisó mirar para saber de quien se trataba, a la que no esperaba era a la enana que saltó sobre su cama nada más llegar a la misma y menos el abrazo y el beso que esta le dio.

Sirius llegó a su lado y sin esperar un segundo comenzó a despeinarlo sin ningún reparo.

Después de luchar con él para que lo dejara, y de que este fuera regañado por el doctor Lupin, y advertido de que no podía tener emociones muy fuertes, miró a Sirius a los ojos.

Y por primera vez se fijó en lo que esos dos meses le habían provocado.

— ¿Estuviste todo el tiempo?

Le preguntó sorprendido, este no respondió, tan solo sonrió de medio lado, para después formar una sonrisa pícara en su rostro:

—Menos cuando precisaban darte un lavado de cara chico, ese momento lo reservaba para otra persona.

Le guiñó el ojo y él frunció el ceño, ¿de qué estaba hablando?, Sirius al comprobar que no lo entendía miró sobre su hombro, él siguió su mirada y al ver a Hermione hablando con el doctor Lupin y con James, regresó su mirada a Sirius, quien alzó ambas cejas sin perder su sonrisa traviesa.

No dudó en abrir los ojos como platos y supo que había enrojecido hasta las orejas por la risa de perro que se le escapó a Sirius.

—Es agradable oírte reír así otra vez Sirius.

James se había acercado a Sirius y se encontraba apoyado en el hombro de este. Seguidamente este lo miró con sus ojos café, y ambos sonrieron de medio lado:

—Nos has dado un susto de muerte enano. No lo vuelvas a hacer.

—Eso no está en mi mano me temo.

—Te equivocas, ahora ya sí lo está. Harry, nunca más podrá tocarte.

Miró a James confundido, y cuando vio como Sirius asentía se sintió extraño, ¿cómo habían ellos conseguido que eso fuese posible?

—Harry, hay alguien que desea verte, pero no vendrá a no ser que tú lo autorices, aceptará lo que decidas.

Extrañado, miró a James sin comprender, seguidamente se miró ambas manos y suspiró:

— ¿Por qué todo esto?, creí que me odiabas James.

—Y no estás equivocado.

Enfatizó, pero dos golpes siguieron a esas palabras, uno por parte de Sirius en plena nuca y otro por parte de Hermione que lo fulminó con la mirada, tras reír por lo bajo inquirió:

— ¿Nos podrían dejar solos unos instantes? Mi hermano y yo tenemos que tener unas palabras.

Harry levantó la vista más rápido de lo que nunca creyó posible que se pudiera mover, era la primera vez en su vida que escuchaba ese tono en James. No la palabra, la palabra "hermanos", ya había sido pronunciada con anterioridad, pero con desprecio, sarna, incluso rencor, pero nunca con ese matiz de cariño.

Ninguno objeto nada, excepto una mirada de Hermione en su dirección, una que sin duda revelaba ansias.

Cuando la puerta se cerró, James caminó hasta él, sin decir palabra lo abrazó, si lo que Hermione había hecho ya le parecía sumamente extraño, sentir los brazos de James a su alrededor lo dejaron idiotizado, ¿quién había cambiado todo su mundo mientras estaba en coma?

Cuando James se separó de él y se sentó en la silla de al lado suyo, soltó el aire que había estado conteniendo en su interior, aire que no había notado que había retenido.

—Quiero que empecemos de nuevo Harry. A partir de hoy, sé que no será fácil que nos olvidemos del pasado y afrontemos juntos el futuro, pero te pido que ambos hagamos un esfuerzo por ello.

Para que veas que no estoy hablando por hablar, te contaré algo que seguramente te alegrará.

Quiero que comencemos con buen pie, que tengamos las mismas posibilidades en todo esto.

Ten, echa un vistazo a este papel.

En cuanto James lo dejó sobre sus manos, lo observó por unos segundos, n cuanto vio de lo que se trataba apretó los dientes, ¿qué demonios quería decirle con aquella cosa?

Lo miró furioso y James sonrió:

—Bien, sin duda no eres de los de mirar con atención algo, o sin duda estás tan molesto que ni se te ha pasado por la cabeza revisar el documento al completo.

Sin comprender volvió sus ojos verdes al mismo:

— ¿Qué se supone que vea?

James suspiró con cansancio:

—Harry, nunca podrías tener este documento en tus manos si ya hubiese sido entregado en el registro.

— ¿Y eso que…?, un momento, ¿me estás diciendo que…?

—Así es, es completamente libre, Hermione sigue siendo Hermione Granger, nunca fue mi esposa Harry, pese a que sus padres están muertos, tiene tutores legales, ella no podría casarse sin la firma de los mismos a no ser que ya tenga la mayoría de edad.

—Ella, ella…¿sabe algo de esto?

—Sí Harry, lo sabe, se lo revelé hace dos meses, cuando me dijo que estaba enamorada de ti.

—Que te dijo, ¿qué?

James no sonreía, y no parecía muy contento con lo que estaba haciendo, sin embargo suspiró y repitió:

—Me dijo que estaba enamorada de ti, pero eso no implica que no vaya a luchar con todo lo que tengo por ella. La amo Harry, y quiero ser honesto contigo, tal y como tú lo fuiste conmigo.

Ella me dijo que nos amaba a ambos, so implica que tenemos el mismo número de posibilidades para que ella nos ame a uno u otro.

—Eso es…

—Extraño, sí, lo sé. Pero nos hemos topado con una muchacha excepcional, hasta tal punto que incluso ha conseguido que nosotros dos seamos parte de un mismo todo, siendo ella el centro en común.

—No puedo entrar en algo como esto. James, Hermione no es algo por lo que pueda jugar. Y me llamarás egoísta, pero no quiero estar con una persona que no está clara de si me ama a mí o a otra persona. Menos si esa persona eres tú James.

Quiero ser especial para alguien, quiero que me vea a mí, no quiero que te busque n mí.

James guardó silencio unos instantes y seguidamente frunció el ceño y apretó sus puños entrelazando sus dedos ante él:

—Bien, ¿estás renunciando a ella entonces?

—Sí, no quiero seguir peleando o mendigando cariño, James.

—Bien, en ese caso, saldré a decirle tu decisión al respecto. Con relación a la otra persona que desea verte…

— ¿De quién se trata?

Al ver que James tardaba en responder, fijó sus ojos verdes en los de él, pero este no respondió enseguida, se quedó en ese cómodo silencio recién descubierto entre ambos:

—Mi madre.

Esas dos palabras sirvieron para dejarlo helado, James no tardó en salir de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí, sin duda para dejarlo pensar la respuesta a esa última cuestión.

Distraído y cansado se dejó caer en la cama, estaba agotado, acababa de regresar y ya tenía ganas de volver a dormir. El miserable de su padre ya no podía alcanzarlo, lo que quería decir que era libre.

James lo había aceptado al fin, y por lo visto la madre de este quería un acercamiento. Dentro de su ser quería poder odiarlos, maldecirlos por todo lo que le habían provocado durante todos esos años, deseaba, ansiaba, darles un poco de su misma moneda, no obstante, su tiempo en compañía de Hermione, Jane y Sirius, había servido para darle nuevos enfoques a su vida.

Estaba cansado de vivir con esa espina en su interior, quizás, pudiera desplazarla, dejarla olvidada y comenzar de cero. Ser lo que siempre había deseado ser, parte de algo.

Pero aceptar eso, significaba aceptar ver a James y Hermione siempre juntos, ¿podría resistirlo?, James le había dicho que los amaba a ambos, incluso ella misma le había dicho que lo quería.

¿Podría de verdad quedarse al margen?

Apretó el papel que James le había entregado, el acta matrimonial nunca entregada, le había dicho que no quería jugar por Hermione, que prefería que ella eligiese, pero, ¿realmente era eso lo que él deseaba?

Cerró los ojos, en esos instantes no podía pensar con claridad, deseaba descansar.

Era mucho para asumir.

Pero su paz no duró mucho o al menos esa fue su percepción, la puerta fue abierta una vez más, ni siquiera abrió los ojos, realmente le importaba bien poco quien fuera, en esos instantes solo deseaba dejar que su mente y corazón se pusieran de acuerdo.

Si es que llegaba a pasar tal cosa.

—Esto resultará más fácil de lo esperado.

Reconoció esa voz en cuanto la escuchó, Pettigriw, el secuaz de su padrastro, ¿qué demonios hacía ese tipo en su habitación?

—Dulces y eternos sueños muchacho, realmente no tengo nada en tu contra, pero hay mucho dinero de por medio.

Abrió los ojos sorprendido por las palabras, y más al darse cuenta de que era de noche, ¿cuándo había pasado tanto tiempo?, giró la cabeza para localizar en la oscuridad a Pettigriw, pero para su mala suerte no veía nada, podía escuchar su respiración, pero realmente no estaba lo suficientemente restaurado como para asimilar el hecho de que ese tipo estaba por hacerle algo. Ni tampoco contaba con las fuerzas precisas para enfrentarlo solo.

Con cuidado para no ser descubierto, alargó su mano lentamente, nervioso y desesperado por alcanzar el timbre de la habitación.

—Quieto ahí, chaval. —Recibió un corte en el brazo, y apartó la mano con rapidez: —Vaya, no esperaba que estuvieses despierto, creí que seguirías en coma, tal y como tu papi me dijo, pero te gusta contradecirlo, debí suponer que también en esta ocasión lo harías. En fin, peor para ti, con ello solo has provocado que sea más doloroso para ti.

Al menos escucharas el mensaje que tú padre me dio para ti.

—No quiero oír nada.

Su voz resonó en todo el cuarto, tanto, que Pettigriw corrió a taparle la boca, se revolvió todo lo que pudo en la cama, intentando que lo soltara, pero el tipo en esos instantes era más fuerte que él:

—Calladito estás más guapo chico, pues no queremos que nadie nos oiga, ¿verdad?, eso sería contraproducente para mi negocio.

Seré rápido si lo prefieres, me caracterizo por hacer siempre un trabajo rápido y limpio, tú has conseguido que ambos nos manchemos de sangre, pero eso no ceo que te agrade mucho, y sinceramente a mí tampoco.

No sería sencillo salir de aquí cubierto de sangre, ¿cierto?, así que hagamos las cosas fáciles para ambos. Ya he retrasado esto muchos días y tu padre me pagará por ello menos.

Pero no podía arriesgarme a que ese Black o tu noviecita me vieran. Deberías estarme agradecido, esta es la única noche que te han dejado solo.

Y yo he sido considerado, podía haber entrado cuando ella estaba contigo, ¿no he sido un buen chico?

Se detuvo en seco al escuchar esas palabras y lo miró fijamente, el tipo sonrió de forma sardónica y acercando el puñal que llevaba a su rostro inquirió:

—He dejado a la chica vivir, cuando podría haberla matado, eso me granjea al menos que tú sea pasible en esto, o si no tendré que regresar en otra ocasión y entonces ya no seré tan bueno. Es cierto que solo me han pagado por un muriente, pero podría divertirme con ella antes de terminarla y así mi trabajo sería mucho más satisfactorio.

Furioso volvió a revolverse en la cama, el tipo sonrió aún más e hizo mayor presión.

—No quieres eso, lo suponía, en fin. Tu padre desea que le mandes a la furcia de tu padre sus saludos más fogosos en el infierno chico.

Sin más llevó su mano hacía la almohada bajo él y tiró de la misma, Harry golpeó con su cabeza en la cama, y seguidamente en cuanto el tipo retiró la mano, gritó con todas sus fuerzas.

Su grito no fue demasiado fuerte, y tampoco duró demasiado, pues este colocó la almohada con rapidez en su cara.

Desesperado y decidido a no dejar que lo alejaran de lo que había encontrado, a separarse de Hermione, Jane, James y Sirius, lucho con todo lo que puso.

Sus manos se aferraron al rostro del tipo y clavó todo lo fuerte que pudo, escuchó una maldición salir de la boca de este, y como un puño impactaba en su rostro.

Embravecido y desesperado se ayudó de sus pies para intentar separarlo de él, odio en ese instante a las limpiadoras del hospital, por pillar de forma casi imposible las sábanas a la cama, impidiendo así su movimiento.

Pero quiso dios que en uno de sus movimientos bruscos, los cables que estaban anclados a la máquina que controlaba su corazón en silencio se soltaran, dejando una única línea en el monitor.

En la lucha de ambos, y al ser un aparato que iba conectado a la recepción de fuera, no sonó, tan solo mandó la señal precisa.

Sin casi aire, ni fuerzas, Harry estaba a punto de rendirse cuando la puerta se abrió con prisa, una enfermera que se quedó congelada al ver la escena y gritó en el acto.

Pettigriw maldijo, a la par que rebuscaba algo entre sus ropas, al hacer eso, aflojó su agarre de Harry, y eso sirvió para que él se soltara, con rapidez salió de la cama y se alejó todo lo que pudo acercándose a la enfermera en la puerta.

Evidentemente en su estado no podía correr todo lo rápido que quería, mientras la enfermera lo ayudaba, Pettigriw sacó una pistola de entre su ropa, esta contaba con un silenciador ya colocado y todo.

En cuanto apuntó hacía ambos, Harry no dudó un segundo en empujar a la enfermera lejos, a la par que ambos caían al suelo el tipo caminó hacía ellos.

—Estás haciendo esto innecesariamente complicado chico, ahora mira a la pobre chica, será un daño colateral por tus estupideces.

Alzó de nueva cuenta el arma y lo apuntó:

—HARRY.

El grito provino del otro lado del pasillo, los tres, enfermera, Pettigriw y Harry giraron ante semejante grito, ahí venían Hermione y Sirius, ambos con un vaso cada uno.

Al verla Harry no dudo un segundo, se incorporó todo lo rápido que pudo y antes de que Pettigriw se recuperara de la sorpresa, se tiró contra él.

Tanto él como Pettigriw cayeron al suelo el arma se disparó al aire y comenzaron a forcejear, Harry no contaba con fuerza suficiente, por ello cuando el tipo le golpeo en la cien, este se mareó y tuvo que soltarlo, Pettigriw lo empujó lejos de él, pero con lo que no contaba, era con que Sirius ya había llegado, y en cuanto Harry salió de su camino, le propinó un puñetazo en toda la cara.

Pettigriw se golpeó a su vez en la nuca contra el suelo, no obstante un puñetazo no era suficiente para Sirius, por lo que se lio a golpes con el indeseable sin darle tregua.

La enfermera no tardó en llamar a seguridad, mientras Hermione corría a ayudar a Harry, en cuanto el de seguridad llegó, tuvo que separar a Sirius de Pettigriw, y dudo entre a cuál de los dos debía llevarse con él, pues el rostro de Pettigriw estaba totalmente golpeado y herido.

Hizo falta el testimonio de la enfermera, una conocida de años de él, para convencerlo, de que el culpable, era el más herido de todos.

— ¿Estás bien?

Le preguntó Hermione totalmente preocupada y con alguna que otra lágrima resbalando por su rostro, como única respuesta, Harry la cogió por la nuca y la acercó hasta él, apresó sus labios en un beso cargado de sentimiento.

Ella apoyó sus manos en el pecho de él y ambos profundizaron el beso, en cuanto el aire se hizo necesario, Harry se separó de ella y apoyó su frente en la de ella para susurrarle:

—Te quiero Hermione, y no quiero que estés con James. Elígeme a mí, elígeme y te juro que no te arrepentirás en la vida.

Volvió a apresar sus labios y ella le respondió sin dudar un segundo, en cuanto se separó de él, ella sonreía abiertamente y Sirius interrumpió diciendo:

—Bien, creo que sobro, aunque un "_gracias Sirius, el más grande de todos, por salvarme el cuello_", no creo que venga de más. Pero no, aquí solo hay espacio para cursiladas.

Harry sonrió de medio lado, pero sin apartar su mirada de Hermione inquirió:

—Gracias Sirius por salir y cerrar la puerta por fuera.

Entre sorprendido y disgustado, Sirius, lo fulminó con la mirada, no dudo en ir hasta él y comenzar a despeinarlo aún más:

—Desagradecido del demonio.

—Vale, vale, hey, que yo soy el enfermo.

—Enfermo un cuerno, bien que estabas devorándole la boca a ella, para eso no estás enfermo ¿no?

—Siempre dices que para eso siempre ha de haber tiempo.

Inquirió él a su vez y Sirius no pudo evitar echarse a reír:

—Vaya, pensé que nunca me escuchabas, pero veo que no es cierto, tan solo cogías lo que te convenía. Granuja.

Sin más se marchó de la habitación haciendo precisamente lo que este le había pedido no sin antes añadir un:

—No hagáis nada de lo que yo haría.

Ante esas palabras Harry fulminó la puerta con la mirada y Hermione enrojeció:

— ¿Quieres que te ayude a levantarte?

Le preguntó ella, seguidamente se acercó para ayudarlo, pero él tiró de ella de nuevo acercándola más a él:

—Quiero una respuesta Hermione. Y no dejaré de besarte hasta que sea la que yo quiero escuchar.

Sin más la volvió a besar, al ver que ella no oponía ninguna resistencia y le seguía en el acto, se sintió eufórico, James podía decir lo que quisiera, pensaba sacarlo de su cabeza y corazón, así fuera lo último que hiciese, Hermione sería solo y únicamente de él.

Podía admitir que Jane ocupara un lugar, pero James no, ni mucho menos.

Profundizó el beso y ella se amoldó más a su cuerpo, se olvidó de que se encontraba en el suelo de una habitación de hospital, incluso de que hacía muy poco que había salido de un coma, o incluso que acababan de estar a punto de asesinarlo, se olvidó de todo, menos de ella.

Se separó de sus labios y ella suspiró entre sus brazos para seguidamente susurrar:

—Hace dos meses que decidí que quería estar siempre contigo Harry. Se lo dije a James el mismo día que me enteré de que podía perderos a ambos.

Extrañado y sorprendido, pero sobre todo feliz por su respuesta, aparcó lo que deseaba hacer en esos instantes, la miró y preguntó:

— ¿Los dos?, ¿de qué estás hablando?

Tras ayudarlo a subirse a la cama, acomodarse, recibir a la enfermera, que regresó para colocar los cables en su lugar e informarles de que la policía deseaba entrevistarse con ellos a la mañana siguiente, y dejarlos solos de nuevo, ella le contó todo lo relacionado con lo que había sucedido las horas después de que el avión estallara.

En cuanto terminó su relato, Harry tenía dos sentimientos muy definidos en su interior, en cuanto viera a James pensaba molerlo a palos, pero mientras, pensaba amar a la chica que se encontraba a su lado.

Sin dudar la envolvió en sus brazos y la besó con todo lo que tenía en su interior, incluso la terminó por subir a la cama con él, en una posición para nada inocente, obligándola a sentarse sobre él.

Sus besos cada vez fueron más y más apasionados, pero cuando la máquina nueva dio un pequeño pitido, ambos se separaron a mirarla, era claro que su corazón estaba palpitando a mil por hora.

Hermione se colocó de una manera más decente en el momento en que la puerta se abrió, una enfermera entró y tras comprobar sus constantes y ver el rostro de ambos sonrió e inquirió:

—Sin duda dos meses de espera es mucho tiempo, pero sería contraproducente para usted alterarse tanto en estos instantes joven Potter, así que apelo a sus sentidos comunes para tomarse las cosas con más calma.

Sin duda ninguno podía encontrarse más rojo que el otro, incluyendo sus orejas en el lote.

En cuanto la enfermera se fue, ambos se miraron y sin poder evitarlo rompieron a reír, Harry la volvió a acercar a él y besó sus labios esta vez con más cuidado:

—Nunca me cansaré de hacer esto, y agradezco horrores que James no lo hiciera tan a menudo, ciertamente no sé cómo pudo aguantar tanto, a mí me tienes completamente adicto.

Hermione sonrió contra sus labios:

—Pues temo que tendrás que estar en abstinencia un tiempo.

Tras besarlo una vez más lo obligó a tumbarse y sin apartarse de él, como cada noche en los últimos dos meses, y cogiendo su mano, con la única diferencia de que ahora sí había respuesta a su agarre, ambos se quedaron dormidos.

Así los encontraron James, Sirius y Jane a la mañana siguiente, completamente dormidos y cogidos de la mano con fuerza.

— ¿Estás bien?

Le preguntó Sirius a James mientras este miraba a ambos chicos, James suspiró y se encogió de hombros:

—Tampoco estoy mal, sabía que este día terminaría por llegar, es cierto que fue un golpe duro que precisamente mi hermano se enamorara de ella, e incluso que me había hecho ilusiones de que siempre estaríamos juntos. Pero cuando pasó lo de mi enfermedad y estaba tan seguro de que iba a morir, mi mente me aseguró que este resultado era el mejor.

Incluso viste que estaba dispuesto a morir para que ellos pudieran estar juntos, a veces el amor te hace ser idiota e irracional.

—Sí, sin duda, pero también te hace hacer cosas maravillosas.

—Sí, y también estúpidas, pero eso ya no importa, sabía cuál sería su decisión, así que he tenido tiempo para asimilarlo, ahora es turno de Harry de lidiar con su propio mundo interior y abrirse por completo a ella.

Jane por su parte miraba a ambos con cierto enfado, a la par que miraba hacía Harry y Hermione y apartaba la mirada de ambos molesta.

James se acercó a ellos y tocó con cuidado el hombro de Hermione, en cuanto esta abrió los ojos y lo vio, sonrió ampliamente:

—Buenos días.

—Buenos días para ti también, ¿cómo pasó la noche?

—A parte del incidente de la noche que seguramente Sirius ya te habrá contado, durmió plácidamente.

James sonrió, y miró ahora a Harry, quien dormía aún sin inmutarse, suspiró e inquirió:

— ¿Quieres bajar a desayunar algo?

Hermione miró a Harry unos instantes dubitativa:

—Venga, no puedes estar débil, cuando salga de aquí, te necesitará con todas tus fuerzas, temo que tendrá mucho con lo que lidiar y tú tendrás que sosteneros a ambos.

Hermione lo miró unos instantes sin saber que decir y él le sonrió de medio lado, alargó su mano hasta su mejilla y acarició la misma:

—Tranquila, sé que le dijiste ayer que querías estar con él. Y puedes estar tranquila por mí, esta misma noche tengo una cita con cierta enfermera que desea darme sus cuidados.

Le guiñó un ojo de modo juguetón y Hermione frunció el ceño:

—Antes me gustaría conocerla formalmente.

James se sorprendió de sus palabras:

— ¿Ahora necesito un permiso?

Hermione le sacó la lengua e inquirió:

—Necesito estar segura de que es lo suficientemente buena para ti.

No pudo evitar reírse entre dientes, sin duda seguía siendo una niña después de todo.

—Anda, ve a desayunar algo.

Ella asintió e iba a soltarse del agarre de Harry, cuando este apretó el mismo sobresaltado y se despertó.

En cuanto sus ojos verdes y asustados encontraron los suyos, una paz lo invadió en el acto y una alegría casi imposible, se entrevió en sus verdes ojos:

—Buenos días.

Susurró, y ella le respondió con una sonrisa:

—Buenos días bello durmiente, voy a desayunar algo, regresaré en un momento.

Este asintió a sus palabras y la soltó, pero antes de que se alejara y sin percatarse aun de que no estaban solos en la habitación la volvió a besar. James apartó la mirada en el acto, mientras que Sirius lo miraba sin saber que sentir, pues estaba feliz por Harry, pero temía lo que esto podría provocar en James.

Fuese lo que fuese no deseaba que ninguno se alejara, ¿sería eso posible?

—Aquí te espero, temo que no me dejarán salir de aquí aún.

—Bueno romeo, deja a Julieta que se alimente o quizás enferme ella ahora.

Harry sorprendido la soltó y miró a James, quien se encontraba al lado de ella, su sonrisa se desvaneció y antes de que nadie se lo esperara Harry le propino tal puñetazo que James cayó al suelo.

Todos se quedaron estáticos, incluido el mismo Harry, que había actuado dejándose llevar por el enfado que sentía por lo que había estado a punto de hacer James.

—Harry.

Regañó Hermione, a la par que le ayudaba a incorporarse:

—Harry nada, se lo debía, ¿en qué estabas pensando?, nunca vuelvas a hacer semejante cosa, nunca pongas mi vida por delante de la tuya, jamás, ¿qué habría yo hecho si te pasaba algo? No tendría a quien aplastar, así que más te vale no dejarte vencer por nadie que no sea yo.

Todos a una lo miraron, Sirius sonrió de medio lado, este chico no cambiaría, mientras que James volvía a sonreír, una sonrisa pícara y traviesa a la vez, una que Sirius hacía años que no veía.

—Es cierto, quizás esa me la debías, y me la mereciera. Ahora recuerdo que yo también te debo algo a ti. –Miró a Hermione y sin perder su sonrisa inquirió: —Es mi turno, Hermione, te quiero, eres alguien importante para mí y…—se acercó hacía su rostro, pero con una rapidez extrema, Harry saltó de la cama y tiró de ella hacía él, antes de que James pudiera rozar sus labios, él la besó con fuerza.

No pudo evitar romper a reír, a la par que Harry se separaba de ella y lo fulminaba con la mirada para decir:

—No dejaré que pase. Y no me refería a esto precisamente. De todas formas te lo dejaré claro, su primer beso fue mío, y el último también lo será.

Tú no lo hiciste, pero yo no dudaré en hacerlo, en cuanto ella cumpla la mayoría de edad y si me acepta, me casaré con ella.

Una sonrisa surcó el rostro de todos los presentes menos de la pequeña Jane, que se cruzó de brazos molesta, Hermione se aferró a él con fuerza, y James declaró:

—Bien, lo que iba a decir, Hermione Te quiero, eres alguien importante para mí y deseo con todas mis fuerzas que el zoquete y tozudo de mi hermano menor, consiga hacerte terriblemente feliz, sé que te lo mereces, y si no fuera el caso, avísame enseguida, me tienes en la recamara.

—Puedes mandar esa recamara al espacio.

Siseo Harry con molestia, consiguiendo que todos rompieran a reír.

36


	8. Epílogo

_**Epilogo:**_

Los nervios, ¿se irían con el paso del tiempo?, seguramente no.

Había aprendido hace tiempo que era algo con lo que tendría que lidiar, primero cuando recibió la invitación de su hermano mayor para oficiar de Padrino en su inminente boda.

Recibir esa tarjeta le trajo a la memoria todo lo relacionado con Hermione, ¿cómo actuaría ella al saber que James se casaba?

Esa pregunta le impidió decirle a ello sobre el asunto, pero claro está que no se lo impidió a Sirius y mucho menos a James que la llamó para decirle que debía asegurarse de que él iba acorde a la ceremonia.

Ya que él había dado por supuesto que su respuesta a la petición de ser su padrino de bodas sería afirmativa.

Cuando había regresado al apartamento que compartían ella, Jane y él desde hacía cosa de un año y medio, la había encontrado como siempre esperándolo en la entrada con una media sonrisa en el rostro.

Eso no le hizo dudar, pero ver el sobre en sus manos alargado, le dio mala espina:

-¿Y eso?

Ella miró el sobre con cierta indiferencia, se había encogido de hombros y declarado:

-Nuestros pasajes para ir a Londres, ¿qué más podría ser?

-¿Londres?

Cuestionó sintiéndose de repente aún más ansioso, ella lo miró fijamente:

-No puede ser que aún tengas dudas, dime una cosa Harry, ¿dónde llevo viviendo este último año y medio?, ¿cuál crees que es la razón de que dejara Londres y me viniera contigo a América mientras resolvíamos los problemas que tenías por aquí?

-Yo… -apartó la mirada de los ojos de ella avergonzado y sintiéndose estúpido, tenía razón, pero era tan difícil dejar de lado toda aquella historia.

-Harry, no importa lo que pasase en el pasado, hace tiempo que te lo dije, ahora solo existe una cosa para mí, y eso es mi futuro a tu lado, si es que aún lo deseas.

Rápidamente soltó lo que traía en sus manos y la abrazó por la cintura pegándola a él:

-Nunca lo dudes, ¿me oyes?, eso nunca estuvo en entre dicho, te quiero a mi lado, hoy, mañana y siempre, a ti y a Jane.

Ella sonrió de medio lado y con deje de tristeza:

-Jane, ella me odia.

Él negó:

-No te odia, solo está confundida.

-No lo está, ella vio mucho antes que ninguno de nosotros lo maravilloso que eras. Me siento terriblemente mal cuando la miro a los ojos después de que nos ha visto besándonos.

Harry apoyó su frente en la de ella y cerró los ojos, recordó lo difícil que había sido hablar con Jane de todo el asunto, y más cuando la pequeña le declaró que era su príncipe y le dijo a su hermana que la odiaba por robárselo.

Esos días fueron un tormento para Hermione, y solo deseaba que todo aquello terminase de una buena vez.

-Sabes que tenemos que ir a buscar tu traje y el que nosotras vayamos a llevar, ¿cierto?, además, tienes que ser el más guapo de todos.

-No se supone que el novio debe ser el destacado.

Ella frunció el ceño y él sonrió divertido:

-De eso nada, tengo que ir a esa boda con el más guapo de los hermanos, y demostrar que elegí acertadamente.

-¿Aun crees que tienes que demostrar lo obvio?

Ella le dio un pequeño golpe en el pecho con la mano donde descansaba el sobre con los billetes de avión:

-Eras tú el que hace un momento se moría de celos.

Para impedir que siguiera hablando al respecto la había besado, y tras un intercambio de besos que fueron poco a poco a más, él se separó de ella.

Pudo notar su enfado y frustración, casi gemelas a las suyas propias, aún no habían estado juntos, la razón era simple, Jane.

Ninguno se atrevía a arriesgarse que ella los oyera, pero también había otra razón, él deseaba tenerla por completo antes de tenerla físicamente.

Tras los nervios por la reacción de ella, llegaron los nervios por no ser capaz de dar la talla como padrino, ¿cómo debía actuar?, ¿qué debía decir?

Él no era un orador nato, ni siquiera era capaz de hablar en público, pero ella le volvió a dar la solución, le dijo que hablara con el corazón y con sus ojos fijos en su hermano.

Que se olvidara del resto de personas, excepto de él y de su propio agarre.

Su discurso comenzó como todos, felicitando a la feliz pareja:

-He de decir que nunca imaginé encontrarme a este lado de la mesa, tú y yo hemos tenido nuestras diferencias, incluso algunas realmente importantes, sin embargo, aquí estamos, al final de un camino, y tú a las puertas de uno nuevo.

Te deseo la mayor de las felicidades junto con la persona que has escogido, deseo que tus pasos y los de ella siempre vayan parejos y os lleven a recorrer los mejores lugares, que pese a comenzar un nuevo recorrido, aun tengas ganas de cruzar el puente para recordar el anterior y me sigas teniendo en mira.

Sé que suena egoísta y que Alice me odiará por ello, pero deseo que aún me quieras en tu vida y que podamos formar una gran familia entre todos.

Con mis mejores deseos, que seáis la pareja más feliz de este mundo sin contarnos a nosotros dos.

Le guiñó un ojo a su hermano mientras levantaba su mano entrelazada con la de Hermione y él respondió levantando la suya con la de Alice fuertemente cogidos.

Tras beber todos de sus copas, Harry se vio siendo aplastado en un abrazo de oso, Sirius se había lanzado contra él:

-Sigues siendo un niño pequeño chico.

Inquirió mientras lo despeinaba y le obligaba a soltarse de Hermione, arrastrándolo lo llevó donde James, quien no dudó un segundo en levantar su puño cerrado ante él.

Con una media sonrisa ambos chocaron sus puños y Alice se puso en pie para besar su mejilla y asegurarle un sitio en sus vidas, consiguiendo que enrojeciera y se avergonzara, sintiendo un niño que acababa de ser aceptado por fin.

Tras esa boda, vino el siguiente ataque de nervios, un año después, cuando estaba todo predispuesto para que Jane, Hermione, Bella y él regresaran definitivamente a Londres, donde vivirían.

James, Sirius y Alice habían hecho lo imposible por convencerlos para que terminaran por trasladarse a Londres definitivamente.

Bella, había terminado decidiendo que deseaba seguir la vida de su hijo desde cerca, y aunque Harry y ella no serían madre e hijo, habían comenzado a aceptarse uno al otro como una parte importante de la vida del otro.

Albus Dumbledore había ejercido de protector de todos ellos, hasta el punto de que al final había pasado a formar parte de la familia. Era el nuevo padrastro de James.

Eso los había pillado a todos por sorpresa, pero Bella y Albus por lo visto era una historia de tiempo atrás, una historia de mucho recorrido que había terminado por culminarse al fin.

Él se encontraba nervioso porque Hermione estaba tardando demasiado, había preparado todo para que fuese maravilloso, incluso Jane estaba nerviosa, hacía cosa de medio año que ella ya se había hecho a la idea de que él y Hermione se amaban, y había ido con ella a buscar el anillo con el que pensaba pedirle a Hermione que fuera su esposa.

Ya tenían ambos diecinueve años y no deseaba esperar más, lo había hablado con Sirius y James, y ambos estaban preparándolo todo en Londres, había averiguado donde se habían casado sus padres y habían conseguido esa misma iglesia.

Deseaba casarse allí con ella, para que ella sintiera a sus padres cerca.

Al ver que no llegaba ambos se habían desesperado y en última estancia se habían quedado dormidos en el sillón, por lo que la pedida de mano se hizo sola.

Había un cartel que anunciaba sus pretensiones y la caja con el anillo se encontraba en su mano.

Cuando Hermione llegó a casa después de estar dando vueltas y decidida a pedirle a Harry que se casara con ella, debido a que el muy necio no daba el paso, se quedó helada.

Vio la mesa preparada, las rosas en la entrada, el cartel pintado por Jane y por último a él dormido junto con Jane en el sillón con una cajita en su mano. Se acercó hasta el sillón y abrió la misma con cuidado de no despertarlo, al ver el anillo sintió unas pequeñas lágrimas que resbalaban por su rostro.

Era una réplica pequeña del colgante que él le había regalado, se sintió tremendamente feliz, sintiendo que de verdad el firmamento parecía desear que siempre estuviesen juntos.

Con cuidado cogió la caja de sus manos y lentamente la cambió por la que ella había comprado. Se acercó a sus labios y lo besó, una, dos y hasta tres veces hasta que él despertó y respondió a su beso.

Cuando se separó de sus labios susurró:

-¿Quieres casarte conmigo Harry James Potter?

Él la miró entre extrañado y sorprendido para después sonreír de medio lado:

-Esa es mi línea.

No entendió donde se habían ido todo los nervios que antes lo asaltaban, pero ahora estaba segurísimo de dar ese paso al fin, fue a entregarle la caja, pero ella negó:

-Ese es tu anillo de compromiso.

Desconcertado miró la caja y descubrió que realmente no era la caja que él tenía anterior mente en sus manos, abrió la pequeña caja y se encontró con una alianza plateada.

-¿Lo decías en serio?, ¿por esto es que tardaste tanto en venir?

-Tenían que grabarlo, estaba tan enfadada porque no dabas el paso, pero al final pensé que si no lo hacías tú, nada me impedía hacerlo a mí, me acerqué a una joyería y tras encontrar el que creía que era mejor para ti, le pedí al joyero que lo grabara.

Él muy amablemente lo hizo, pese a que ya era muy tarde y le llevaría algo de tiempo. Le di un extra, espero que no te moles…

La cortó con un beso hambriento, definitivamente esa chica era lo mejor que le había pasado en la vida.

Uno pensaría que con la mitad del trabajo hecho, los nervios ya no harían aparición de nuevo, ¿por qué hacerlo?, ah, pero ahora quedaba una prueba más que enfrentar, el día de la boda llegó y ahí estaba él, parado ante el altar, con Sirius a su lado como su padrino de bodas e incordiando como siempre.

Susurrándole al oído que la novia no llegaría, que se había fugado con el que la tenía que llevar al altar y mil sandeces más, sabía que no era cierto, sobre todo porque Alice ya estaba sentada en los bancos de la iglesia en compañía de su pequeño recién nacido Charley.

Así que James nunca sería capaz de fugarse dejando a una mujer ocuparse de su único hijo, ¿cierto?

Recordaba haber mirado con temor y ansia hacía la puerta justo en el momento en que esta se abría y por ella entraban James y Hermione colgando de su brazo.

Verla lo dejó sin respiración, ver su espléndida sonrisa, sus hermosos ojos brillando de felicidad, sus mejillas sonrosadas que delataban su nerviosismo y ese hermoso vestido blanco que la envolvía como a un ángel bajado del cielo solo para salvarlo a él.

No, a él y al hombre que ahora se la entregaba, porque eso era ella, un ángel que les había dado alas a James y a él para seguir adelante, y empezar de cero, y él había tenido la osadía de cazarla, de estar dispuesto a atarla de por vida a él.

Que los dioses le perdonasen, pero no estaba dispuesto a dejarla marchar de su lado, ni ahora ni nunca.

Cuando James llegó hasta él y le entregó su mano, le dedicó una sonrisa torcida, Hermione apretó su mano con fuerza y cuando sus miradas se encontraron temió caerse redondo al suelo desmayado.

Era tal la felicidad que irradiaba que temió no poder cubrir sus expectativas de futuro, pero bastó una de sus sencillas sonrisas para que todos sus temores se evaporarán en el acto.

-Estoy pensando en dejarte cao y casarme yo con ella.

Escuchó que le susurraba Sirius, Hermione le sonrió en respuesta y después lo miró a él:

-Temí que lo hubieses pensado mejor y hubieses salido corriendo, que no estuvieses aquí cuando yo entrase.

-¿Estás loca?, ¿qué motivo tendría yo para hacer semejante estupidez?, aún ahora me estoy preguntando por qué no huiste con James y me dejaste aquí como un idiota.

Ella suspiró exasperada y seguidamente lo obligó a mirar al frente, la ceremonia se llevó a cabo, y solo cuando la escuchó decir:

-Sí, quiero.

Los nervios lo habían abandonado por completo, el típico ya puede besar a la novia llegó y ella se giró a mirarlo, pero antes de besarlo inquirió:

-Espero que ya sí entiendas que soy tuya, y que siempre lo seré, del mismo modo que tú lo serás para mí. Me he casado contigo Harry, así que ya no más dudas.

Él asintió, ¿por qué tenerlas?, la acercó a él y la besó, el desgraciado de Sirius no dudó en echarles un kilo de arroz encima.

La cosa no habría sido inconveniente, si el muy necio hubiera abierto el paquete antes.

-Sirius, se les hecha el arroz, no el paquete.

Escuchó que recriminaba la señora Norris, Sirius rompió a reír y recogió el paquete:

-Perdón, error mío, entonces ¿es así?

A partir de ese instante tuvo arroz en el pelo, y el interior del traje todo el maldito día, el baile fue toda una diversión para Sirius, pues en más de una ocasión, algún grano de arroz se desprendía de él o del vestido de Hermione.

Según pasaba el tiempo, y acordado el hecho de que Jane pasaría el tiempo que ellos estuvieran de Luna de Miel con James, Alice y Charley, unos nuevos nervios lo asaltaron.

Frunció el ceño temiendo ahora la noche de bodas.

Pero esta pasó como el mejor instante de sus vidas, cuando entraron en su habitación, cuando ella lo besó con todo el amor y la calma del mundo, cuando sus cuerpos se buscaron enredándose y encadenándose para la eternidad.

Cuando de sus labios salieron las palabras que ya otras veces se habían susurrado, cuando sus almas y sus cuerpos se unieron en un todo, sabiéndose partes de un mismo lugar.

Después de estregarse por completo uno al otro, Hermione reconoció esa como la habitación en la que él le había mostrado las estrellas y James le había regalado su anillo.

Él la llevó a la terraza y allí descansaba el telescopio enfocado a la estrella que él le había regalado.

Con todo perfecto y un futuro prometedor, ¿por qué los nervios podrían reaparecer?, no había motivo alguno.

Sin embargo, la vida daba vueltas y giraba, y sí que encontró un nuevo motivo para dar, medio año después de la boda, cuando le informaron de que su padre se había suicidado en su propia celda. En ese instante, todo fue un caos, pues ahora les tocaba arreglar todos los papeles y ya poner en orden todo sus futuros.

Pero con todo y problemas en medio, Hermione lo sorprendió con una noticia inesperada pero terriblemente satisfactoria, a la par que un indeseable se marchaba de sus vidas para darles paz, un pequeño ser, muy deseado aparecía para arrebatarles la misma.

Y ahí, siete meses después de recibir esa noticia, los nervios lo estaban haciendo colapsar, lo peor de todo es que lo habían echado del quirófano, aludiendo que sus nervios ocasionaban que Hermione estuviese el doble de nerviosa.

Sirius y James lo miraban dudando entre si hacerlo salir de la sala o molerlo a golpes para que acabara desmayado. Alice, como buena enfermera, había sugerido anestesiarlo.

Él los había fulminado con la mirada a todos, y como no sabía qué más hacer, comenzó a desatornillar todo lo que había a su paso y volverlo a atornillar todo, cuando terminó de colocar todo en su lugar, se quedó con tres tornillos en su mano, sin duda algún asiento había quedado suelto.

-¿Alguna vez desaparecen los nervios?

Cuestionó a nadie en particular, pero James inquirió:

-Que va, y ahora será peor, te tocará estar todo el día nervioso por si haces algo mal, por si está bien, necesita algo, o cualquier pijada.

Ahora es cuando comprenderás que los nervios serán parte de tu vida cotidiana.

Había fruncido el ceño con cierto fastidio, pero no tardó en hacerse a la idea, iba a repasar todos los asientos una vez más, para colocar los tornillos sobrantes, cuando el llanto de un bebe rompió el silencio en el acto, se guardó los tornillos en el bolsillos y corrió al pasillo, allí se encontró con una enfermera que cargaba a un bebe.

La mujer levantó la vista y al encontrarse con sus ojos ansiosos ella asintió, respondiendo a su muda pregunta:

-Le presento a su hija señor Potter.

Sonrió ampliamente, no sabía que sería una niña, pero algo en su pecho lo hizo reír feliz, secretamente él ansiaba una niña.

Ya tenía dos mujercitas de las que ocuparse, pero no importaba, ahora serían tres.

-Tiene el cabello castaño como su madre.

Escuchó que decía James, él asintió y la enfermera le ofreció cogerla, primero dudó, pero al final no pudo resistirse.

Cogió a su pequeña en brazos y una sonrisa de puro estaxis saltó a sus labios, Sirius y James lo miraban con sonrisas en sus rostros, no sabía si de burla o no, realmente le daba igual, solo importaba esa pequeña que se aferraba a su dedo corazón y a su corazón real también.

-La madre me dijo el nombre de la niña, pero deseaba saber si usted estaría conforme o no.

Antes de que ella dijera nada un nombre escapó de sus labios, no estaba seguro de si Hermione le daría el capricho, pero deseaba que así fuera:

-Lilian Potter.

La enfermera lo miró unos instantes:

-Debí suponer que ya lo habían hablado.

Desconcertado miró a la enfermera: -¿No lo habían hecho?, su esposa dijo que deseaba llamar así a la niña, pero que primero precisaba su aprobación.

¿Alguna vez podría dejar de amar a esa mujer?

Jamás, la respuesta llegó a su ser con una fuerza absoluta, no solo había curado todo su ser, sino que además, le había dado más felicidad de la que nunca llegó a creer merecer o poder alcanzar.

_**FIN.**_

¿_**Quién será el listo que se siente en el asiento suelto?, Yo apuesto por Sirius ;)**_

_**Espero que os haya gustado este fic y el epílogo, nos vemos en alguno de los otros, lamento haber tardado tanto en escribirlo y subirlo.**_

_**Gracias por todo el apoyo que le disteis a esta historia y de veras que me alegro que os gustase tanto.**_

_**BUYBUY A todos.**_


End file.
